


Бабочки

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || BB-quest [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Однажды король Сайлас решает нанять для своего сына телохранителей, надеясь, что те смогут удержать его от опрометчивых поступков.





	Бабочки

  


 

###  **1**

 

Сайлас смотрел остро, сканируя взглядом человека перед собой, стараясь понять, что им движет и человек ли он вообще. Зимний Солдат, практически легендарное оружие ушедших в небытие Советов, проданное в Америку за бесценок со стопкой сопроводительной литературы и без единого живого свидетеля, знающего, как им правильно пользоваться. И вот он в Гильбоа, обошёлся чуть дороже выкупленного у Гефа «голиафа», но будет ли хоть немного полезнее?

Сцепив пальцы в замок, король мельком глянул на открытую папку с документами, наскоро переведёнными на гелвуйский, пробежался взглядом по предполагаемым характеристикам: верен, чётко следует инструкциям, невозможно подкупить, силён, знание техники, языков, не поддаётся внушению, безжалостен и многое другое, так необходимое, чтобы следить за единственным человеком в стране, которым Сайлас, как ни старался, не мог управлять — его собственным сыном.

— Мистер… — Сайлас сбился, не зная, как обращаться к Зимнему, перевёл взгляд на человека, обозначенного в документации как личный дрессировщик новой игрушки короля Гильбоа. — Ваш… подопечный готов к работе, мистер Рамлоу?

— Солдат, доложить готовность, — скомандовал Рамлоу.

На гелвуйском он говорил со скрежещущим акцентом, впрочем, вполне сносно. Гелвуйский был сродни французскому, который Броку преподавали в средней школе и потом в военном училище, хотя тогда он не понимал, нахуя ему этот европейский язык. Однако пригодилось. Ну, а Актив вообще знал все европейские языки, включая финский, норвежский и каталонский.

— К службе готов, — голос Актива звучал низко и безэмоционально, но Брок знал, что тот отслеживает любые микросигналы — как от Сайласа, так и от самого Рамлоу. — Жду приказаний.

Броку было до жути интересно, что такого может приказать опереточный королёк карликовой страны? Страна воевала — может, он хочет выкосить штаб противника? Уничтожить революционную оппозицию? Что-то еще?

Сайлас ликовал. Вот оно — идеальный Солдат, готовый на всё, лишь бы выполнить приказ, такой, каким он всегда желал сделать Джонатана, но Роза слишком много воли давала мальчишке в детстве, что и отразилось на его несносном, вздорном характере.

— Работа несложная — охрана моего сына в это неспокойное для королевства время, но не столько от врагов короны, сколько от него самого. Я должен знать о каждом его шаге, каждой мысли или желании. Чтобы он доверял вашему подопечному, как самому себе, он на это способен?

Брок Рамлоу сразу не понравился Сайласу: было в нём что-то знакомое, что-то неуловимо похожее на него самого — властность, привычка держать спину прямо, не сгибаясь даже перед тем, кому принадлежит твоя голова, хищная самоуверенность. Сайлас заранее не доверял слишком любезному кукловоду, однако короля интересовал не тренер, а сама зверушка.

Сайлас поднялся, обошел стол, остановившись напротив Зимнего, втянул носом запах оружейной смазки, пороха и каких-то химикатов, скривился, глядя на влажные от гидрогеля сосульки волос.

— Так точно, — отозвался Актив, реагируя не столько на слова короля, сколько на выражение лица командира.

— Способен, — отозвался Брок.

На самом деле не имело значения, способен Актив стать задушевным приятелем королевского сынка или нет. Не имело даже значения, способен ли на это сам Брок. Главное, что подобная миссия не предполагает ни обнулений, ни крио — а впрочем, король крепко сэкономил и на том, и на другом, отказавшись покупать обе установки и оплачивать техников. Здесь, в богом забытой дыре со странным названием, были только Брок и Актив, а значит, как только Актив достаточно придёт в себя, они съебутся отсюда ко всем чертям. Что, собственно, и было основной целью. Ради нее Брок был готов сказать что угодно. Он умел врать вышестоящим так, чтобы они верили, а этот королёк слишком много мнил о себе — таким достаточно поддакивать, чтобы они уверились в твоей верности и непоколебимости.

Интересно, что там за сынок такой, что ради слежки за ним — Брок ни на минуту не обманулся словами об охране — потребовалось такое оружие, как Зимний Солдат? Что этот принц такого натворил, что король настолько его боится? Брок не сомневался — это именно страх. Приставить Актива к обычному человеку как надсмотрщика и охрану — всё равно что палить из ракетной установки по мышам в огороде. Несоизмеримая мощь.

Значит, запомним: король Сайлас почему-то очень боится своего сына. Интересно, какие у него на то причины? Впрочем, Брок не сомневался: если придётся жить во дворце,, он за неделю выяснит все подробности. Он умел работать с людьми и добывать сведения. Хищный, злой, он был еще и обаятельным, когда ему это было нужно, и умел казаться любезным.

— Прекрасно, — растянул губы в улыбке Сайлас. — Приятно работать с ответственными людьми. Вам выделят покои и предоставят всю информацию о Джонатане, можете пользоваться любыми средствами, лишь бы мой сын… был в безопасности. Нет никого важнее для меня, чем он, понимаете? Вы, мистер Рамлоу, следите за вашим подопечным и предоставляете мне отчёты по первому требованию. Но запомните, эта информация не должна покинуть не только стены дворца, но даже стены этого кабинета. Для всех вы простые телохранители с высшим уровнем доступа соответственно охраняемой персоне и за любое, повторяюсь, любое действие моего сына, направленное ему во вред, отвечаете головой. Вы это понимаете?

Сайлас давил как мог, стараясь прогнуть Рамлоу, но тот продолжал прямо смотреть в глаза, не отводя взгляда, будто бы был бессмертным или обычным глупцом, не понимающим, в какие игры умудрился влезть по незнанию и кто стоит перед ним. Ничего, и не такие ломались, ползали потом на брюхе, вымаливая прощение и толику сиятельного внимания. И Сайлас ещё подумает, стоят ли эти двое хоть чего-то, кроме пинка под зад.

— Если вам что-то нужно сверх указанного в документации, обращайтесь ко мне через Томасину. Ей можно доверять. — Сайлас пожевал губы, не хотел он лишний раз тратиться, не сейчас, когда Уильям начал закручивать гайки, уже непрозрачно намекая, у кого в этом королевстве реальная власть.

Может, стоило заказать старшего Кросса Зимнему Солдату, как раз проверить в действии оружие, убедиться в его хвалёной эффективности. Но брат его жены не стоил таких затрат, да и разобраться с ним можно и позже, не привлекая внимания к новым людям при дворе. И Джек мог бы что-то заподозрить. Мальчишка хоть и был инфантильным юнцом, но умом пошёл в него, жаль, всё остальное было в принце от матери.

— Так точно, Ваше величество, — ответил Актив.

Броку хотелось добавить «слушаюсь и повинуюсь», но это было бы перебором.

Король не прочитал документацию до конца, это было очевидно. А значит, у Актива нет куратора, только командир. Что развязывало руки целиком и полностью. Актив будет выполнять только приказы Брока, что бы там Сайлас Бенджамин о себе ни думал.

Броку до жути хотелось посмотреть на своего «подопечного», на этого страшного и ужасного принца, настолько опасного, что его боится сам самодержец. Брок не знал, что ожидал увидеть.

Но точно не заплаканного мальчишку, который вошел в королевский кабинет в сопровождении красивой строгой мулатки. От мальчишки пахло вином, одет он был как любой американский студент, разве что колец многовато. Вот это и есть тот самый страшный принц? Да сколько пацану лет? А впрочем…

Брок оценил выправку. Пусть заплаканный, пусть нетрезвый, перед ним был боевой офицер.

Сайлас внутренне скривился, не удостоив сына даже взглядом. Всё, что хотел, он ему уже сказал, а повторяться не имел никакого желания, слишком много было в нём сейчас яростного веления души прибить поганца, и не будь они на виду у прессы, может, именно так бы и поступил, приказав потом Томасине выставить всё несчастным случаем, уж что-что, а это она умела проделывать виртуозно. Его дракон никогда не давал осечек.

— Чем обязан сиятельному вниманию? — Джек отвесил шутовской поклон, пошатнулся, успев схватиться за столешницу и только тогда заметил — они не одни. Ещё две пары глаз внимательно следили за представлением, в которое превратилась в последнее время его жизнь. Что ж, если уж играть, то до конца; отец хочет шоу, он его получит. — Простите, господа. — Джек вытянулся по стойке смирно. — Позвольте представиться по всей форме. Капитан армии Гильбоа Джонатан Бенджамин.

— Лейтенант Брок Рамлоу, — представился Брок.

— Солдат, — глухо отозвался Актив.

У принца Джонатана Бенджамина было удивительно живое и подвижное лицо. Не застывшая маска собственного величия, как у его отца. Кстати, он и на отца-то похож не был совершенно. Светлые глаза, ямочка на подбородке, аристократические скулы. Совсем еще мальчишка, но явно с норовом.

— И зачем я здесь? — Джек подался вперёд, опершись ладонями о стол. За него сейчас явно говорил алкоголь, трезвым он вряд ли осмелился сказать то, что собирался. — Решил меня прилюдно выпороть, отец? Так ты опоздал с воспитательными мерами!

— Прекрати этот цирк, — рыкнул Сайлас, покосившись на мистера Рамлоу и Зимнего Солдата, или как там указано в спецификации, отмечая отсутствие каких-либо эмоций у обоих. — Твоё поведение недостойно принца.

Джек вскинул руку, нервно провёл по волосам и, прищурившись, вздёрнул подбородок. Сайлас слишком хорошо знал сына: мальчишка готовился к показательной истерике, разочаровывая всё сильнее; но Джек только улыбнулся и уставился на отца немигающим взглядом.

— Так зачем я здесь? — почти по слогам повторил он, как обычно испортив королю, потерявшему возможность окончательно выставить сына зарвавшимся мажором и истериком, всю игру.

— Ты же знаешь политическую ситуацию в королевстве, сынок? — выделив голосом последнее слово, Сайлас заложил руки за спину и отвернулся к окну. — Ты только недавно был спасён из плена доблестным солдатом, и, нисколько не сомневаюсь, Геф решится на повторную попытку ь, чтобы иметь рычаги давления, а Давида Шепарда может в этот раз не оказаться рядом...

— Довольно. — Джек закусил щёку изнутри. Он не выдержит, если услышит ещё хоть слово о сыне фермера, оказавшемся в нужное время в нужном месте. — Чего вы от меня от меня хотите, Ваше величество? — устало спросил он, не обращая внимания на посторонних. Отец всегда любил унижать его на публике, так пусть подавится, Джек слишком устал за сегодня.

— Эти двое, — Сайлас кивнул в сторону Рамлоу, — с сегодняшнего дня становятся твоей тенью. Мне всё равно, где ты шляешься, с кем и что при этом делаешь, но они везде и всюду будут с тобой. Ты меня понял?

Джек вздрогнул, отступил на шаг, отводя взгляд.

— Да, отец, понял.

Брок оскалился. Король понимающе кивнул, принимая этот оскал за улыбку. А вот Актив внимательно разглядывал принца, и что-то такое было в его взгляде, что Брока насторожило. Какая-то несвойственная Активу эмоция.

— Замечательно. Разместишь их в своём пентхаусе, комнат там достаточно.

Сайлас внимательно следил за изменениями на лице сына, с удовольствием заметив, что смог укусить побольнее, попасть в самую точку, нарушить зону комфорта, а значит, спесивый юнец, может быть, наконец научится благоразумию.

— Да, отец, — прошипел Джек, окатив презрением собственных надзирателей. Не думал он, что Сайлас решится пойти на такое. Но Джек умел выживать при любых условиях, сам навязывая удобные ему правила; может, и с этими двоими удастся сладить. Не бывает неподкупных людей, бывают слишком мелкие суммы вознаграждения, а платить за верность принц Джонатан Бенджамин умел.

— Что ж, господа. — Сайлас радушно улыбнулся. — Добро пожаловать в Гильбоа.

 

###  **2**

 

— Он мне нравится, — сообщил Актив Броку, когда они осматривали двухэтажный пентхаус принца.

— Он тебе — что? — вскинул брови Брок.

— Он мне нравится, — повторил Актив. — Он мой куратор?

Брок задумался.

— Пока нет, — ответил он, выглядывая на балкон.

Принц сидел в гостиной, уставившись в пространство, и дул вискарь прямо из горла. Брок пока не определился со своим отношением к этому парню, но Сайлас определенно был сволочью с выдумкой. Собственный отец Брока был тем еще мудаком, конечно, но без фантазии, так что Брок просто смылся от него сразу после школы.

— Значит так, — сказал Брок, выходя на балкон и закуривая. — Пока слушаемся приказа и собираем всю возможную информацию. Отчёты королю я тебе буду надиктовывать сам. Мне не нравится весь этот расклад. Вполне возможно, что встать на сторону принца окажется более удачным решением, чем тупо подчиняться королю. Ну, ты знаешь.

Актив хмыкнул. Прикидываться тупой винтовкой он умел и любил, но ему нравилось, когда не приходилось прикидываться. Его обнулили перед продажей, но своего командира он помнил.

— У нас будет общая кровать, — с видимым равнодушием произнес он.

— Будешь тискаться и мешать мне спать — урою, — пообещал Рамлоу.

Джек был не так воспитан, чтобы начать материться в голос, хотя очень хотелось. Его жизнь определённо пошла под откос, только когда конкретно, он так и не смог понять. Почему отец был с ним так жесток, отдалял, поощряя, и приближал? Проще было сразу пустить пулю в висок, чем находиться с ним рядом хоть минуту.

А сегодняшний день вообще превзошёл все возможные отметки на его личном дерьмометре. Сайлас не только перевёл Джека в столицу, в штаб, — его, военного офицера, разведчика, сделал кабинетной молью. Отдал какому-то солдату без образования и понятия, где он оказался, должность, которая должна была достаться Джеку. Макнул в грязь, пояснив, кем на самом деле его считает. Но этого Его величеству королю Сайласу показалось мало, он решил добить сына, унизить недоверием, приставив надсмотрщиков, заставив жить с ними под одной крышей.

Джек отхлебнул из горла. Андрэ Рамос и Джон Карпентер, как гласили новенькие документы этих двоих, числились всего лишь телохранителями. Всего лишь…

Скривившись, Джек допил бутылку, сдержав руку в последний момент, чтобы не зарядить ею в стену. Он ненавидел свой ошейник и цепь, которая в один миг стала ещё короче. Как бы он хотел оказаться сейчас в объятиях Джозефа, забыть этот ужас, отвлечься хоть ненадолго, отдавшись страсти. Но разве скроешься, когда тебя так бдительно стерегут, скорее всего ещё и докладывая о каждом шаге?

Нет уж. Он не доставит им удовольствия. Пусть подавятся, лезут куда хотят, а он пойдет спать, и гори оно всё синим пламенем.

— Доброй ночи, уроды, — буркнул он, закрывая дверь своей спальни на ключ.

Принц Джек ушел спать, пьяный в хлам. Но не настолько пьяный, чтобы блевануть и захлебнуться во сне. В таких вещах Брок разбирался. Так что Брок — Андрэ Рамос, блин, ну какой из него пуэрториканец? — спокойно отправил Актива — Джона Карпентера, надо же, — мыться, бриться, сушиться, а сам принялся готовить ужин. Холодильник принца был забит продуктами под завязку, и не какими-то там полуфабрикатами, а полноценной качественной едой.

— Мясо? — Актив повел носом, входя на кухню.

— Мясо, — кивнул Брок, переворачивая стейк. — Помнишь, как резать салат?

Актив кивнул.

— Вот и займись. Рис варится, стейки скоро будут.

Джек лежал на постели, раскинув руки, и почему-то очень глупо, по-детски сейчас себя чувствовал, будто бы обиделся на отца и назло гувернантке спрятался, закрывшись на все замки. Сложно было сравнивать этих с дородной неповоротливой Магдалиной, но именно так вся эта ситуация выглядела со стороны.

Принюхавшись, Джек едва сдержал раздражение. Не слишком ли быстро они обжились в его доме? Вон уже и кухню осваивают. Что сказать — молодцы.

Желудок голодно заурчал, заставив поморщиться и упрямо решить никуда не идти. Но чёрт возьми, это его дом, он вообще может ходить везде, где ему вздумается. Вот, к примеру, можно было взять в баре ещё пару бутылок и продолжить день, как и начал.

Поднявшись, Джек слегка пошатнулся, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Видимо, пить на пустой желудок было не самой лучшей идеей, но всегда же можно заказать доставку. Точно, так он и поступит.

Джек прошёл мимо кухни, старательно пытаясь не глядеть на оккупантов, и завис, выбирая, что из предложенного на полках бара сгодится к пицце, которую он прямо сейчас и закажет.

— Идите обедать, Ваше высочество, — позвал Брок. — Я на всех готовил.

Когда Джек раздражённо заглянул на кухню, Актив встал и спросил:

— Ты будешь моим куратором?

Брок потёр лоб. Ну вот что с этим делать-то?

Джек подавился возмущённым возгласом, растерянно моргнул.

— Кем, простите, мне быть? Куратором?

Чего-то он определённо не понимал в этих двоих. Хотя он их и не знал совершенно, но знакомиться, а уж тем более заводить приятельские отношения с соглядатаями отца — увольте.

Джек сел за стол, перед ним поставили тарелку с едой. Он молча поковырялся в рисе, чувствуя: разглядывают, препарируя взглядом. Скорее всего, стараются выяснить, чем же он заслужил аж двоих доносчиков.

Еда, возможно, и была вкусной, но Джек ничего не чувствовал, кроме горечи. Скупо поблагодарив, он поднялся из-за стола и отправил тарелку в посудомоечную машину. Отец частенько подкупал тех, кого Джек в детстве считал друзьями, кому доверялся полностью и без остатка. Больше он такой ошибки не совершит.

— Спасибо за ужин.

— Солдат — винтовка, — сказал ему вдруг Брок, решившись послушаться интуиции. — Я — палец на курке. А куратор — глаз, выбирающий цель.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим куратором, — снова сказал Актив. — Мне не нравится король. Он не умеет выбирать правильные цели.

Губы Джека дрогнули, он отчаянно пытался не расхохотаться.

— Винтовка? Вы это серьёзно?

— Актив — лучшее оружие Гидры, — серьезно и монотонно произнес Солдат. — Он, — кивнул в сторону Брока, — мой командир. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим куратором. Сайлас Бенджамин не может быть куратором. Он слабый. Ты сильный.

— У Солдата пока не все в порядке с вербальными объяснениями, — сказал Брок. — Но ему действительно будет спокойнее, если у него будет куратор. Сайлас не производит впечатление адекватного человека, Ваше высочество, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он отдал приказ о вашем устранении. Устранить куратора Актив не может. В его программу заложена защита куратора в любых обстоятельствах.

Джек вернулся обратно за стол, внимательно разглядывая Джона Карпентера, или как там его звали в документах, выданных королём. Джон ещё тогда, в кабинете, показался Джеку странным: слишком бесстрастное лицо, холодные, будто бы неживые глаза, смотрящие в душу, и эта рука...

— Он вообще человек?

— Суперсолдат, — объяснил Брок. — С бионическим протезом. Я не знаю, кто он изначально, откуда и сколько ему лет. Много. Он до фига всего может и умеет, но ему нужны командир и куратор. И это первый раз, когда Солдат сам выбрал себе куратора. — Брок пожал плечами. — Но чуйка на людей у него есть.

— Ты мой командир, — повернулся к нему Актив. Потом посмотрел на Джека. — Я не хочу тебя убивать.

Хмыкнув, Джек постучал пальцами по губам, прислушиваясь к самому себе. Пока у него не было особых претензий ни к Рамосу, ни к Солдату-Карпентеру, но всё же им платил именно отец, и Джек не мог даже догадываться о том, сколько и какие поручения и предписания они могли получить от короля по его поводу. С Сайласа стало бы уложить одного из них к сыну в постель, лишь бы до конца контролировать. Так что во все эти байки про куратора и командира он не верил. А парень с железной рукой либо был на всю голову контуженным, Джек встречал таких у линии фронта, либо неплохим актёром, что, кстати, не исключало и первый вариант.

— Ладно, — решил он подыграть и посмотреть, как дальше они собираются налаживать отношения. — Куратор так куратор, мне надо делать что-то особенное?

— Солдат! — командным голосом произнес Брок, глядя на Актива в упор.

— Да, командир! — выпрямился Актив.

— Твой куратор — Джонатан Бенджамин, наследный принц королевства Гильбоа. Протокол стандартный. Как понял?

— Чётко и ясно, командир. — Волках глаз Актива собрались улыбчивые лучики. — Готов выполнять приказания.

Он оглядел Джека с ног до головы и остался доволен. Хороший куратор. Хорошие кураторы, получившие в руки Актива, быстро становились ещё лучше. А плохие почему-то долго не жили.

— Теперь это ваша винтовка, Ваше высочество, — сообщил Брок. — Ваш пёс. А я — его командир. Значит, и ваш. — Он перевел дух и добавил: — Я немного в курсе того, что происходит в Гильбоа, Ваше высочество. С таким отношением к реальности король Сайлас не протянет долго.

— Вы бы поаккуратнее в выражениях, командир. — Джек склонил голову к плечу. — Вы не слишком ли торопитесь в суждениях? Сайлас хоть и не самый дальновидный политик, но всё же мой отец. С чего вы решили, что ваши слова до него не дойдут? Да и я хоть и в немилости, но всё же пока что принц.

Джек поднялся. Что-то с этими двоими было сильно не так, вот только что, он понять никак не мог. Откуда их откопал Сайлас? Почему как следует не проверил? Да и такое вольнодумие его подчинённых наводило на несколько мыслей, одна интереснее другой: либо это всё тщательно срежиссированный спектакль, попытка подбить глупого обиженного принца на бунт, революцию, а потом прилюдно покарать изменника, избавившись сразу и ярма на шее, и от позора в семье; либо Сайлас слеп или вовсе чересчур самоуверен, нанимая не пойми кого, а тогда Рамос был прав — такой король долго не протянет. И Джек прекрасно знал, кто ему может помочь сдвинуть отца с трона, осталось хоть на время как-то отделаться от этих двоих и встретиться с дядюшкой.

Утром он подумает и решит, что со всем этим делать, а сейчас пойдёт к себе, позвонит Джозефу и забудет хоть на пару часов весь этот весёлый зоопарк.

— Что ж, господа, мой дом — ваш дом. Ни в чём себе не отказывайте, — и удалился к себе, предусмотрительно заперев дверь.

— Ты поторопился, — сказал Брок, засовывая тарелки и сковороду в посудомойку.

— Я всё сделал правильно, командир, — уверенно сказал Актив. — Так надо. Он убьёт его, а потом убьёт нас. Попытается. Я выживу. Ты — нет.

— Охуеть перспективка, — скрипнул зубами Брок, только сейчас осознавая, насколько вся эта авантюра может выйти им боком. Это же надо — сбежать из Гидры и вмазаться с разбегу в домашние разборки венценосного семейства. — Ты смотри, облажаемся — хоронишь меня за свой счёт, понял?

— Чётко и ясно, командир, — мурлыкнул Зимний, притёршись к его плечу. — Не облажаюсь. Похороним старого короля за счёт короны. Возведем на престол принца. Он будет хорошим королём, и он будет нашим. Вот увидишь.

— Что-то ты совсем распоясался, — проворчал Брок, взъерошив Активу длинные волосы. — Может, постричь тебя? Ладно, давай отчёт ваять. Принц до утра не проснётся — столько выжрать.

 

###  **3**

 

Сайлас ждал первого отчёта от Рамлоу и Зимнего с нетерпением, постукивая пальцами по столешнице, нервно расхаживая по кабинету. Он слишком хорошо знал сына: тот не сдастся так просто, будет рваться с поводка, пока не потеряет последнюю опору, не лишится сил, а потом сломается, прогнётся, как делал раз от раза, станет на время внушаемым, почти идеальным.

— Ваше Величество, прибыли мистер Рамос и мистер Карпентер.

— Пригласи их, Томасина, и можешь быть свободна.

— Доброе утро, Ваше величество, — с порога поприветствовал Актив. — Готов предоставить отчет. Как устно, так и письменно, — доложил он, преданно глядя на короля.

Брок держался у него за левым плечом, всем своим видом выражая верноподданность — им действительно оформили гражданство — и послушание.

— Увольте, хоть вы избавьте меня от бумажек, — по-отечески пожурил Сайлас. — Присаживайтесь и расскажите, как обстоят дела у моего сына.

Актив послушно сел. Брок остался стоять. Актив послушно расписал прошедшие сутки Джека почти поминутно — пил, ел, спал, звонил, спал, в данный момент находится на разбирательстве инцидента со сто двадцать седьмым полком, во время которого был захвачен в плен. Актив был точен до марки виски и объёмов бутылки, до времени отбытия ко сну и времени пробуждения. Правда, о том, что ужин для принца готовил Брок, король не узнал, а уж о том, что теперь Джонатан Бенджамин — куратор Актива, не узнает вообще никогда.

— Интересно. — Сайлас перевёл взгляд на Брока. — Он всегда настолько точен в деталях?

— Так точно, Ваше величество, — подтвердил Брок. — Нужна бОльшая детализация?

— Не стоит, этого вполне достаточно, — взмахнул ладонью Сайлас. Ещё не хватало, чтобы ему описывали марку нижнего белья сына и сколько минут он проводит за чисткой зубов. — Cпасибо, вы можете быть свободны. Я вас вызову.

Сайлас задумчиво пролистал папку с рекомендациями и спецификацией к Зимнему Солдату и убрал её в сейф. Ни один доверенный человек, когда-либо приставленный к принцу, не добывал настолько подробные сведения. Видимо, он правильно сделал, заплатив за кота в мешке, громко названного легендарным оружием Гидры. Легендами обычно не торгуют, но сейчас это было на руку Сайласу. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то он сможет следить за каждым шагом Джека, предугадывать его действия и вовремя ответить на угрозу. Сайлас ни капли не верил, что сын не попытается отобрать корону силой.

— Молодец, — похвалил Брок, садясь за руль. — Едем за принцем. Он нам не верит ни на цент, но нам пофиг.

— Он поверит, — пообещал Актив. — Ему придётся. Он один. У него есть только мы. А у нас — только он.

 

❀

…Голова болела, выпитая таблетка и не думала действовать. Джек в сотый раз пообещал себе не брать спиртного в рот, но прекрасно знал, что не удержится, ни при его жизни, ни в этом окружении, где каждый готов глотки другим рвать, лишь бы снискать милость Его Высочества Наследного принца Гильбоа и далее-далее-далее. От всех этих эпитетов и восхвалений становилось дурно, тянуло блевать, выплюнуть лживую патоку, вливаемую в него окружающими.

— Не противно тебе? — просипел он, глядя на своё помятое лицо в зеркало. Лицо в ответ нахмурило брови, гневно поджало губы. — Вот и мне противно.

Джек разделся, сбросив одежду прямо на пол ванной комнаты, влез в душевую кабинку, выкручивая холодную воду на максимум. Он знал, где утром носило «Чипа и Дейла».  Джеку даже гадать не нужно было, чтобы понять, куда они отбыли и зачем. Сайлас явно решил проверить наёмных работников, и раз вернулись — остался доволен полученной информацией.

Вот только Джеку их нисколько было не жаль. Уберут этих, на их место тут же найдутся другие, более въедливые, удачливые, ответственные. Так что Джек не видел смысла привыкать к пусть и странным, но тюремщикам.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, Брок протянул ему крошечную чашечку с крепчайшим кофе.

— Выпейте, Ваше высочество, — сказал он. — Это поможет.

Джек глотнул густого, как смола, кофе, закашлялся, утирая набежавшие слёзы. Хоть он и был военным, но не мог отказаться от сладкого, добавляя сахар куда только можно, чем вызывал у матери негодование таким наплевательским отношением к собственному здоровью. Он уже было потянулся к сахарнице, но сдержался, не желая давать слабину перед тем, кто этого только и ждёт. Однако ему и правда стало значительно лучше. В голове прояснилось, исчез монотонный, выводящий из себя гул. Джек ощущал себя если не счастливым, то хотя бы вполне живым, чтобы провернуть то, что он задумал, до появления этой сладкой парочки. Пусть докладывают отцу, строчат отчёты, или как там у них это всё происходит? Джек хотел совместить приятное с полезным — оторваться на полную и поставить под сомнение святость Давида Шепарда, пока с него не начали писать иконы.

— Не знаю, какие у вас, ребятки, планы на этот вечер, а я иду кутить, — улыбнулся Джек, облизав губы.

— Значит, и мы с вами, Ваше высочество, — спокойно сообщил Брок. — Особые указания?

— О да, есть указания! Не вмешиваться! Я большой мальчик и умею за себя постоять. Вас приставили наблюдать — наблюдайте, хотите, можете сами развлечься, но не отсвечивайте и не мешайте, и так тошно, — хмыкнул Джек.

Не хотел он так резко, ещё меньше желал выглядеть козлом, но он слишком долго готовился, чтобы так просто отказаться от задуманного. Давид Шепард заплатит за то, что влез в его семью, занял его место. Должен заплатить.

Ещё сидя в машине, Джек несколько раз приложился к фляжке, оправдываясь сам перед собой тем, что лишь создаёт настроение, чтобы его банально не стошнило рядом с этим великовозрастным телёнком от умиления окружающих.

Шепард не разочаровал, он шёл следом, глупо хлопая глазами по сторонам, вздрагивая от слишком громкой музыки, и улыбался так, будто бы выиграл главный приз. Джек скривился. Ну ничего, он протащит победителя танков по самым злачным местам, если понадобится, самолично зальёт ему выпивку в глотку и подложит в постель самую отвязную девицу.

Брок оставил Актива присматривать за принцем, а сам глядел на Шепарда. Шепард был ему противен. Пешка короля, фигура для пропаганды, телок телком. Брок, умевший в любых местах находить нужных людей, подбросил ему таблетку экстази в бокал и проследил, чтобы Шепард выпил до дна. Того повело, заколбасило, он вис на девицах, лапал их, а Брок втихомолку снимал, выполняя личный приказ принца. Компромат никогда не бывает лишним, это Брок знал точно.

Принц поднялся наверх и принялся вертеть цветными прожекторами. Актив отправился за ним, и когда к принцу подвалил какой-то парень, похожий на снулого лосося, насторожился. Парень не был опасен, но принц напрягся.

Вот уж кого Джек не ждал сегодня увидеть, так это Джозефа. Тот не был любителем подобных увеселений — слишком домашний, правильный, честный, образчик всего светлого, активист движения за права геев и много ещё кто. Джеку иногда казалось, что слишком много. Самого Джозефа под всеми этими лозунгами и речёвками, яркими радужными плакатами, призывающими открыться, не стесняться самого себя, давно уже было не разглядеть. Но Джек всё равно продолжал любить его, приходил, рискуя попасться доносчикам отца, появиться на страницах жёлтой прессы, звонил, чтобы услышать одно и то же: «Откройся, ты не можешь вечно прятаться за образом благообразного хорошего мальчика. Это не ты, Джек!»

В последний раз он обозвал Джозефа идиотом и бросил трубку, надеясь, что со временем остынет, переварит его наплевательское отношение к решениям, которые нельзя принимать по чьей бы то ни было указке. Но не сегодня, только не сегодня.

— Что тебе здесь надо?

— Ты, Джек. Мне нужен ты!

Джек направил прожектор на извивающегося в каком-то диком танце Шепарда, усмехнулся, представляя лицо сестры.

— Уходи, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Но Джек, я люблю тебя!

Джек вздрогнул, испуганно оглянулся вокруг, надеясь, что никто не слышал этих проклятых слов, которые запросто могут стоить ему не только короны, но и жизни. Сайлас не простит своему сыну не ту ориентацию, если об этом станет известно ещё хоть одной живой душе.

— Идиот, — зашипел Джек, бросаясь на Джозефа. — Долбанный идиот! Уматывай отсюда! Вали! Ненавижу!

Актив мягко перехватил куратора и отставил в сторону. Потом ухватил Джозефа так, что тот и мяукнуть не смог, и быстро выволок его из клуба через чёрный ход. Прижал к стене у мусорных баков, встряхнул и тихо, но весомо произнёс:

— Оставь принца в покое, если хочешь, чтобы он остался в живых. Насовсем. Навсегда. Понял?

Джек схватил первую попавшуюся бутылку, подсунутую барменом, и присосался к горлышку. Джин обжёг гортань, возвращая способность думать и анализировать. Не вовремя появился Джозеф, ой как не вовремя, выбив из-под ног Джека и так слишком шаткий табурет. Но жизнь научила его барахтаться до последнего, выжимая для себя хотя бы крохи.

Алкоголь ударил в голову шальным весельем. Джек врубился в беснующуюся толпу, извиваясь в такт музыке, млея под обожающими его взглядами, раздевающими, трахающими прямо на танцполе, обещающими что угодно на свете за одну только ночь — и Джек не собирался себе отказывать. Пусть «Чип и Дейл» записывают всех, с кем он будет сосаться, чьи руки будут лезть ему под рубашку, и то, какая из этих ярких доступных цыпочек окажется в его постели, как громко она будет стонать. Наплевать. Пусть несут отцу, да хоть самому Господу Богу. Джек не собирается останавливаться, только не сегодня, не сейчас.

Актив вернулся в клуб один. Он напугал Джозефа, по-настоящему, до мокрого пятна в штанах напугал. И это правильно. Потому что Джозеф — лишний.

Когда принц ввязался в драку, Актив не стал его удерживать, только перехватил руку противника, летящую принцу в лицо, и сломал запястье. Когда противник упал, Актив аккуратно перехватил принца, не позволив ему пнуть лежачего, и, почувствовав, что тот приходит в себя, поправил на нем одежду.

Брок наснимал горы компромата на Шепарда. Интересно, какие планы у принца на эту телятину?

Джек скривился, глядя себе под ноги. Всё было не так. Почему он не чувствовал упоения дракой, почему не радовался непонятной девице, повисшей на шее Шепарда? Он не знал, не понимал.

— Домой, — приказал он, хватая за руку первую попавшуюся из толпы, прижимая к себе, целуя так, будто бы только о ней и мечтал.

Сейчас хотелось напиться и ничего не чувствовать, совсем ничего, только немного человеческого тепла рядом. Не важно, как её звали и чего она хотела — все, кто попадал в его спальню, подписывали договор о неразглашении и отсутствии потом каких-либо претензий, как говорится, во избежание. Джек не очень любил дядюшку, но некоторые его советы во многом облегчали ему жизнь, отсеивая охочих до короны девиц, стремящихся забеременеть, чтобы быстренько выйти замуж за принца.

Шепард, будто обдолбанный, лип к Шерон, влажно вылизывал её шею, лез дрожащими ладонями под лёгкое ажурное платье. Джек знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать — от «святости» фермерского сыночка не останется и следа, а вот новости об их постельных утехах облетят половину Шайло.

Брок довез до пентхауса принца всех — самого Джонатана Бенджамина с его девицей, Шепарда со второй девицей. Проследил, чтобы пассия принца подписала бумажку, передал фотоаппарат Активу.

— Снимай Шепарда и его девку так, чтобы никто не видел, — приказал он. — Знаешь, что делать.

— Так точно. Проследи за принцем, командир. Ему плохо. Он может наделать глупостей.

Втолкнув сегодняшнюю пассию в спальню, Джек ненадолго завис у дверей, чувствительно приложившись затылком к жёсткому дереву косяка, стараясь хоть так привести себя в норму. Он не спрашивал имени любовницы, не интересовался её желаниями, зная, что она всё равно уйдёт довольная, на подгибающихся от усталости ногах. Уж он-то постарается, как бы самому ни было противно тискать очередную одноразовую прелестницу, чьё лицо он забудет, как только утром за её спиной захлопнется дверь.

Стянув рубашку через голову, Джек глянул на распростёршуюся на постели девицу. Что ж, бывало и хуже.

Брок стоял на балконе спиной к стеклянным стенам спальни принца и курил. Восток посерел, звукоизолированные стены отсекали все шумы, и стоял Брок так, что принц в любом случае его бы не увидел.

Броку не надо было смотреть на принца, чтобы понимать: то, что Джонатан Бенджамин сейчас делает — не удовольствие, а тяжёлая, докучливая, утомительная, не доставляющая радости работа. Не так много было на свете причин, по которым секс с красивой, доступной, жаждущей женщиной становится работой. А учитывая, что женат на этой женщине принц не был и жениться не собирался — и вовсе, пожалуй, одна.

Ему зачем-то позарез было нужно, чтобы Брок донёс королю о том, что принц трахался с бабой.

На балконе нарисовался Актив с фотоаппаратом.

— Уснул, — доложил он. — Ушла. Проводил.

Брок кивнул и принялся просматривать фотографии.

— Умелая девка, — одобрил он. — И ты молодец. Хвалю.

— Принц, — произнес Актив.

Брок мотнул головой.

— Занят.

— У него есть любовник. Принц его прогнал. Я выставил.

Брок присвистнул. Так вот в чём тайна принца, и вот за что его так ненавидит отец! Глупость какая-то. Двадцать первый век на дворе, кто угодно может жить с кем угодно. Хотя, конечно, на фоне религиозного помешательства короля оно и неудивительно.

— Это между мною, тобою и принцем, — сказал Брок. — Никто не должен знать.

— Я понял.

Джек выполз на балкон, когда уже вовсю занималась заря, расцвечивая восток всеми оттенками красно-оранжевого; потянулся, выдохнул сквозь зубы и снова присосался к початой бутылке. «Чип и Дейл» были на месте, высматривали, подслушивали, записывали, а значит, отцу будет доложено о каждом его шаге, о девице, дрыхнущей на разворошённой постели, о том, что принц пьёт, не просыхая, и ничего, совсем ничего не злоумышляет против короны.

— Шли бы вы спать, — скривился он, опершись на перила, глянул вниз, на спешащих по своим делам ранних прохожих. — Сегодня мне никуда не надо, можете расслабиться.

А в груди горело огнём гадливое чувство разочарования во всём и всех, кто его окружал. Даже Джозеф — и тот возвёл их отношения на алтарь своей веры в любовь, решив на их примере что-то доказать обществу, а Джек был сыт всем этим, не хотел трепать то единственное, что было светлым в его жизни, радужным знаменем на ветру.

— Шепард. — Актив протянул принцу фотоаппарат, пролистал фотографии. — Компромат. Сохранить? Отправить?

— Он спит в гостевой спальне, — добавил Брок. — Разбудить и выставить?

— Пусть спит, — махнул рукой Джек.

Пролистав фотографии, выбрал самые удачные, где Шерон вытворяла такое… Джек прекрасно знал эту вертихвостку, такую же скучающую дочку безумно богатых родителей. С кем только с постели она не была замечена! Мишель не сможет отмахнуться от этой информации, не сможет списать на случайные прикосновения или приветственные объятия. Все знают: если Шерон выбрала жертву, то прощай, верность и девственность, уж она-то умела добиваться своего. Хотя Джек всё же думал, что победитель танков более пристойно воспитан, не развращён большим городом, а вон оно как.

— Разошли в газеты. Эта новость должна появиться в утренней прессе, как раз хорошо пойдёт с чаем, — усмехнулся Джек, отсалютовав Джону Карпентеру бутылкой.

Нет, что бы кто ни говорил, он очень любил сестру, хоть в детстве и ревновал к ней отца, но сам никогда не желал зла нарочно. Да и сейчас не старался причинить боль, а лишь открыть глаза на заведомо неудачную партию, напомнить, что люди не их круга часто летят, как бабочки, на любой огонёк, ведутся на блеск и сияние мишуры, толком не разобравшись, где грош, а где золотая монета.

— Будет сделано, Ваше высочество! — отозвался Актив.

Каким чудом Броку удалось запихать в принца завтрак, он и сам не знал. Но удалось. Пока принц жевал яичницу с беконом и тосты, Брок с Активом перестелили постель и проветрили спальню.

Уложив принца спать, Актив и Брок на пару сочинили отчёт для короля, ни словом не упомянув в нем Джозефа Лейсила — найти полные данные полудурка оказалось довольно просто. Нигде в прессе не светилось информации о том, что это любовник принца, и Брок собирался сделать всё для того, чтобы ситуация такой и осталась. При столь плотной королевское «опеке» над сыном лучше бы принцу не подставляться.

Актив уже вполне «отморозился», и Брок рискнул отправить его отчитываться королю одного. За принцем нужно было приглядеть, а уж за Шепардом — тем более. Принц проснётся с похмельем, ну, а какой бодун ждет его «спасителя», Брок и представлять не хотел. Кроме экстази, полученного от Брока, Шепарду перепало что-то от Шерон плюс алкоголя ничуть не меньше, чем принцу. Но если принц нажирался планомерно и намеренно, то Шепард просто не знал берегов и личной нормы.

Впрочем, Брок не собирался о нём плакать, даже если этот теленок захлебнется блевотиной во сне. Лишняя фигура, непредсказуемая в своём верноподданническом идиотизме.

 

###  **4**

 

Джек повертел в руках выключенный телефон, отложил его в сторону. Дядя уже давно просил о встрече, намекая о каких-то совместных перспективах, но с таким хвостом ни о каких договорённостях не могло быть и речи. Уильям никогда не был дураком и паникёром, но неприятности чуял за милю, как и людей удобных и выгодных. Может, и Джек нужен был ему только как послушная марионетка, но и Кросса можно было использовать для своих целей, если вовремя, по команде подавать лапу.

— Остаётесь в пентхаусе, — объявил Джек Рамосу. — Возьму с собой Лукаса. Можете так и заявить отцу, мол, сбежал принц.

Застегнул пуговицы пиджака, поправил булавку в галстуке, расправил плечи. Кроссу не обязательно знать, что принц оказался в немилости, хотя если кто знал Джека лучше всей остальной семьи, так это дядюшка, можно не рисоваться с таким упорством. Но Джек считал, что проигрывает только тот, кто считает себя проигравшим, а уж таковым принц себя не чувствовал. Ведь когда ты на самом дне, у тебя только один выход.

 

❀

Актив поправил наушник.

— Уильям Кросс, — доложил он Броку.

— Я в курсе, — ответил тот. — Слушай.

— Так точно.

Они вдвоём слушали полный намёков и недосказанностей разговор принца с дядей. Дядя льстил, принц, судя по голосу, улыбался. И требовал гарантий.

Когда дядя и племянник распрощались, Брок сказал:

— Не докладываем.

— Кросс мне не нравится, — заявил Актив.

— По крайней мере, это значит, что ты понимаешь, что значит «нравиться». Мне тоже. Подстава.

— Подстава, — кивнул Актив. — Моя задача — оберегать куратора. Твоя — тоже.

— В том числе, — согласился Брок. — Но пока надо собрать информацию.

— Принц должен стать королем, — сказал Актив. — Кросс хочет сделать его королем.

— Цена помощи может оказаться непомерной для принца, — объяснил Брок. — Собираем максимум информации по Кроссу.

— Я могу устранить его, как только Его высочество коронуют.

— Надо ещё придумать, куда Сайласа девать.

— Закопать под корягой, — буркнул Актив. Подумал и добавил: — Можно живьём.

Джек вернулся в приподнятом расположении духа: дядя умел польстить, умел найти нужные слова, но выгодно отличался от Сайласа тем, что подкреплял свои слова делами. Уильям Кросс одним взмахом руки подарил своему племяннику руководство одной из телекомпаний, пользующейся уважением в Шайло.

А ведь правильно говорят — кто владеет информацией, владеет всем миром.

Единственное было странным: за спиной не маячили две тени, нанятые Сайласом. Не то чтобы принц привык к ним или смирился, но когда Рамос с Карпентером находились рядом, Джек иррационально чувствовал себя спокойнее, хотя и не доверял им. Джек вообще не стремился кому бы то ни было доверять.

Дома принца уже привычно ждал обед. Брок всегда следил за тем, чтобы Актив достаточно и полноценно питался. К той горе еды, которую загружал в себя суперсолдат, добавить порцию для принца не составляло труда.

Брок не думал, что принц приручится или будет благодарен. Просто по опыту знал, что на голодный желудок мозги работают хуже, а мозгам принца и так изрядно доставалось от алкоголя.

Было странно стремиться домой, странно называть домом квартиру на одного, оккупированную незваными гостями. Но незримое присутствие Джона и Андрэ, запах домашней еды, тихие разговоры по вечерам были именно тем, чего не хватало Джеку в своей собственной семье.

Ужасно выматывающие совместные завтраки во дворце, пусть без камер, но всё равно на виду, без тёплых пожеланий, под прицелом взгляда матери — не дай Бог вилку держишь недостаточно изящно, не с той стороны тарелки отламываешь кусок пресного омлета, жуёшь недостаточно долго — и всё, прощай утро, лекция об этикете и поведении за королевским столом обеспечена. Вечно недовольный приготовленной на пару пищей отец, чинно, будто на приёме, восседающая за столом мать, Мишель, витающая в своих мыслях, и он один — смотрит на вроде бы родных людей и не видит их.

А Джон и Андрэ живые, настоящие.

— Вы можете не готовить, — промокнув губы тонкой тканевой салфеткой, обратился к Рамосу Джек. — Обычно это входило в обязанности прислуги, но когда я отбыл на фронт, они изменили график работы.

— Мне нравится готовить, — улыбнулся Брок. — А Актива надо кормить регулярно, у него потребность в калориях от шести тысяч в сутки, с его-то метаболизмом.

— Я много ем, — с лёгким смущением признался Актив.

— И тебе нельзя голодать, — добавил Брок. — Да никому нельзя голодать. Ваше Высочество, вы в курсе, что это король приказал не оказывать огневой и воздушной поддержки сто двадцать седьмому полку, когда он попал в засаду за линией фронта?

Джек скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. Он ждал какой-нибудь подлянки от отца, но только здесь, в столице. У линии фронта они все были солдатами, сражающимися за свою страну, были равны по статусу, делили один кров, одну еду на всех, но подписать смертный приговор бойцам только потому, что ими командовал принц — это было чересчур даже для Сайласа.

— Это… проверенные сведения? — глухо спросил Джек, слепо глядя перед собой.

— Да, Ваше высочество, — хором, не сговариваясь, ответили Брок и Актив и переглянулись.

Брок добавил:

— Два независимых источника. Её величество в личном разговоре с Его величеством и генерал Линус Абнер в беседе с личным ассистентом.

— Вот оно как — Джек с трудом поднялся, хватаясь за край стола.

Он всегда был неудобным принцем, неправильным, угрозой репутации семьи, короне. Джек знал, что Сайлас не любит его, и, если бы они с Мишель не были близнецами, если бы королевских детей не проверили на всякий случай ещё при рождении, он мог бы поспорить с кем угодно, что не является отпрыском Сайласа Бенджамина.

Откупорив бутылку с коньяком, Джек обернулся.

— Мистер Рамос, не хотите выпить? Помянуть хороших парней?

— Помянем, Ваше высочество — Брок подошёл к нему с коньячными бокалами. — Хорошие ведь были парни?

— Они были моими людьми, надёжными, верными. — Джек покачал коньяк в бокале. — Верными своему королю, своему королевству. Вы когда-нибудь теряли <i> _своих </i>_ людей, мистер Рамос, только потому, что те, кто сверху, вообразили себя грёбаными вершителями судеб?

Джек чувствовал, что начинает заводиться, говорит слишком много личного и не о том, раскрывает душу перед тем, кто этого явно не стоит, хотя чутьё, ни разу не подводившее, упрямо твердило об обратном.

Он пробовал присмотреться без призмы принудительного присутствия, рассмотреть, как своих бойцов, пробовал следить за повадками Рамоса и Карпентера, когда они оставались одни в гостиной, и совершенно запутался.

Все сведения, что удалось добыть на этих двоих по полуофициальным каналам: Андрэ Рамос с неизвестным грузом пересёк границу королевства Гильбоа такого-то числа, такого-то месяца, номер декларации и вес. А о том, откуда взялся Карпентер и кем вообще они являлись, — ни слова. Джек искал данные и о Гидре, что-то сверх того, что было написано в учебниках, но тоже потерпел неудачу — никакой информации, будто бы после войны исторические хроники были старательно выбелены.

Но сам по себе Андрэ Рамос был мужиком неплохим, надёжным, за такого не стыдно было держаться, да и внешне выше всяких похвал — хищный взгляд светло-карих глаз приковывал к месту, заставлял замереть, будто перед смертоносной змеёй; острые резкие черты лица; хорошо проработанные мышцы рук и спины — Джек успел подглядеть, когда Рамос разминался — всё это создавало образ идеального мужика, правильного, сильного, правда, со стороной вышла накладка. Джек многое бы отдал, если бы приглянулся такому; может быть, и короной бы пожертвовал, очень может быть.

О Карпентере, Зимнем Солдате, Джек думать немного стеснялся. Тот пугал и одновременно притягивал с такой силой, что принц не понимал сам себя. Многие прошли через его постель: и смазливые доступные мальчики из клубов, и уверенные в своей охрененности надёжные работяги — но так, как к нему, Джека не тянуло ни к кому. Видимо, было в Карпентере что-то зеркально похожее, будто он и правда был тенью принца.

Отхлебнув из бокала, Джек закусил нижнюю губу, даже не пытаясь оторвать взгляда от Рамоса и всегда молчаливого Джона.

— Терял, — глуховато ответил Брок. — Я командир не только для него, — он кивнул на Актива. — У меня в подчинении была группа огневой поддержки. Считайте, спецназ. На последней операции полегли все. Я выжил только потому, что он меня прикрыл. А он бы не выжил, если бы не был суперсолдатом.

Актив недовольно повёл плечом. Пуля в лёгкое — говорить не о чем. Зажило за восемь дней. Командир важнее.

— Тогда вы сможете меня понять, — ответил Джек, доставая из кармана телефон.

Из его отряда выжили только те, кто остался на передовой, в самой гуще событий. Джек долго готовился к разведывательной операции, всё просчитывал, вымерял до метра, до секунды на отдых часовых неприятеля, подготавливал диверсии и взял-то с собой едва больше половины своих людей, не слушая возражения остальных.

Выжившие не винили Джека; стоя выпили за павших, помолчали и разошлись. Примчавшийся Сайлас увёз Джека в Шайло и перевёл на кабинетную службу, перекладывать бумажки, здраво полагая, что находящийся под присмотром принц ничего не учудит. А вот нет, выкуси. Джек растянул губы в шальной улыбке.

— Сержант, — гаркнул он в трубку. — Готовь вертушку. Его Высочество желает кутить и развлекаться в приятной компании.

 

❀

Брок с легким удивлением наблюдал за тем, как смотрят на принца его солдаты. Принца любили. Эти парни по-настоящему любили своего командира, а значит, командиром он был действительно хорошим.

— Он тоже командир, — негромко сообщил Актив.

Брок кивнул.

Цели забега по дорогим магазинам и бутикам Брок не понимал, но каждый развлекается в меру своих представлений. По крайней мере, сейчас принц был трезвым и выглядел весёлым. Он явно соскучился по своим солдатам.

Брок и Актив, как обычно, сопровождали его, и парни принца смотрели на них недобро.

Джек умел кутить на полную, отрываться так, что потом ещё долго по Шайло ходили разговоры, умел быть благодарным. А сейчас он хотел отдохнуть со своими людьми так, как они никогда бы не смогли себе позволить — шикануть на полную за счёт короны. Они это заслужили.

— Капитан Бенджамин, — обратился к Джеку младший лейтенант Миллз, насторожённо поглядывая за спину своего принца. — Если вам мешает хвост, его легко можно укоротить.

Остальные бойцы согласно загудели, кто разминая кулаки, а кто и вовсе полез за табельным оружием, которое, правда, с собой никто не брал.

— Отставить, — расхохотался Джек. — Они свои.

Брок приметил, как напрягся принц, когда не прошёл платеж по чёрной карте казначейства. Но Джонатан Бенджамин только улыбнулся и тут же достал из бумажника другую карту — золотую, личную.

Брок кивнул Активу, чтобы тот внимательнее присматривал за принцем, и отошёл, чтобы позвонить своему человечку во дворце.

— В казначействе нет денег, — встревоженно сообщил человечек. — Все на ушах стоят. Это Кросс мутит, точно, казначейство принадлежит ему.

— Буду должен, — буркнул Брок.

Значит, разборки между королем и его шурином. Вот уж вовремя, нечего сказать. Кросс что, решил валить Сайласа? Или пока только надавить? Но зачем тогда подставлять и принца, который Кроссу зачем-то нужен?

Джек упорно пытался дозвониться дяде. Он легко расставался с деньгами, а потому не сильно расстроился, когда платёж по основной карте отклонили.  Своих средств у него было достаточно для продолжения вечера в том объёме, в каком он его запланировал, но понять, что происходит, было жизненно необходимо.

Пока его люди штурмовали очередной бутик, Джек, нервно постукивая ладонью по бедру, безрезультатно пытался вызвонить Кросса. Тот, конечно, предупреждал, что скоро грянет гром и трон под Сайласом пошатнётся, но лишать королевство казны было несправедливо. Люди не виноваты в том, что король слишком расслабился, заигрывая с военной машиной Гефа, и утратил контроль там, где это смертельно опасно.

Телефон пискнул принятым сообщением.

_«Готовься, мальчик мой»._

Джек злорадно усмехнулся. Слишком уж ему хотелось взглянуть в глаза отца, когда тотпоймёт, что происходит. Главное, чтобы «Чип и Дейл» не сломали всю игру. Достав из-за пазухи флягу, Джек сделал пару глотков и тряхнул головой, возвращая себя в реальный мир. Сегодня он не будет думать ни о чём.

 

❀

— Он совершенно ничего не купил для себя, — заметил Актив, устраиваясь рядом с Броком под огромным одеялом.

— Я заметил, — кивнул Брок. — Это потому, что не заходил в ювелирные магазины. Он любит кольца.

— Заходил. Даже не смотрел, — возразил Актив. — Он заботится о своих людях.

— Он не считает нас своими людьми, — заметил Брок. — Спи, пока он спит. А то намылится куда ночью.

— Я услышу, — пообещал Актив. — Ты тоже спи.

Он обнял Брока, как плюшевого мишку, и закрыл глаза. Брок уснул почти мгновенно — шопинг его вымотал. Брок вообще не любил такое времяпрепровождение. Зато близость Актива и то, что тот даже во сне прикрывает спину, успокаивала на раз.

Джек поставил пустую бутылку на пол около кресла, поднялся, пошатываясь, и побрёл к себе. Вечер удался на славу. Давно он так не развлекался, не смеялся в открытую, не боясь за манеры, неудачные снимки на передовицах завтрашних газет. Джеку было всё равно, устал он от мирной дворцовой жизни, устал соответствовать тщательно срежиссированному образу. Он хотел на фронт, хотел чувствовать себя нужным.

Запутавшись в ногах, Джек едва не упал и потянул на себя первую попавшуюся дверь, вваливаясь в спальню, но так и застыл на пороге, моментально трезвея, понимая, как сильно ошибся дверью. На большой постели, обнявшись, словно супруги, прожившие не один десяток лет в браке, спали его телохранители.

Тихо выйдя и прикрыв за собой дверь, Джек остановился в коридоре. То, что он увидел, было настоящим, не придуманным, чтобы впечатлить его. Не могут люди быть такими открытыми и честными наедине, когда нет причины играть роли. Над всем этим стоило серьёзно подумать.

Актив проснулся, когда дверь открылась, и из-под ресниц следил за ошарашенным принцем. Тот не мог увидеть, что Актив не спит, не с человеческим зрением.

Потом Актив долго лежал, пытаясь интерпретировать эмоции, которые он прочитал. Доминирующей почему-то оказалась зависть.

 

###  **5**

 

Сайлас насадил на крючок муху, поплевал на наживку и как следует закинул удочку, наблюдая, как быстро крутится катушка спиннинга, разматывая леску. Давно уже государственные дела не отпускали его настолько, чтобы бросить всё и уехать на речку, как в старые добрые времена, когда он не был настолько обременён властью.

Всё в королевстве шло своим чередом. Геф согласился на мирный договор, Кросс прикрыл клювик и больше не отсвечивает, после того как Сайлас нашёл откуда взять средства для пополнения казны. Сын, и тот сидел тише воды, ниже травы. Выкупив легендарное оружие вместе с тренером, Сайлас ни на секунду не пожалел о потраченных средствах. Если с мистером Рамлоу они больше не пересекались, то Зимний Солдат периодически радовал подробнейшими отчетами о делах Джонатана. Он не знал, что повлияло на его сына. Джек всё так же шлялся по злачным местам с дружками, цеплял девиц и напивался, ничего нового, ничего предосудительного, ничего, о чём бы сам Сайлас не знал.

Радовало, что Джек не связался с Кроссом, не влез в непонятную возню старого интригана.  Видимо, Уильям тоже считал принца Бенджамина слишком мелкой пешкой, чтобы на него ставить, а это было определённо на руку королю — меньше поводов для беспокойства.

Сайлас обернулся, к своему неудовольствию заметив спешащую к нему Катарину Гент. Вот уж неутомимая особа.

Пухлогубая дама, уверенно шагающая по каменистому берегу на невероятно высоких каблуках, не понравилась Активу сразу. Она была хищницей, очевидной хищницей, но не из тех хищников, что открыто впиваются в горло, а скорее из тех, кто будет прокусывать сухожилия, а при случае передушит всех кур в курятнике. Как называются такие звери, Актив не помнил, но это и не имело значения.

Её ни в коем случае не следовало подпускать к принцу на расстояние выстрела.

Катарина не умела просить, ничего не требуя, не умела вовремя сдаваться и отходить в сторону. С одной стороны, Сайлас уважал её за упорство, нахрапистость, а с другой он сам был из, такой породы людей и прекрасно знал, что Катарина — акула, способная неожиданно отхватить руку по локоть, стоит ей протянуть ладонь.

Сайлас подобрал состав кабинет министров из верных ему людей, из тех, кто будет сотрудничать, заглядывать в рот и кивать, стоит дать отмашку. А вот Катарина была опасна, и дело тут вовсе не в связях, не в порочной репутации дорогой шлюхи. Всему виной был несгибаемый характер и привычка получать всё, что бы ей ни захотелось.

— Вы думаете, если поймаете меня, как форель, на крючок, я сдамся и приму ваше предложение? — Сайлас вскинул брови.

— Я всего лишь расписываю перспективы, Ваше величество, — сухо ответила она, зябко поводя плечами.

Удочка в руках короля дёрнулась.

— Все вопросы я решаю только в рабочем порядке, миссис Гент, даже несмотря на жертвы, на которые вы решились пойти. — Он покачал головой, даже не глядя на стоящую по колено в воде Катарину. — Вы можете быть свободны, миссис Гент.

К королю быстрым шагом подошла Томасина, наклонилась к нему, что-то негромко сказала. Гент не расслышала, расслышал Актив: акции протеста в Порту Процветания, принцесса Мишель — заложница.

Король в очередной раз недооценил ситуацию и переоценил отношение к себе людей. Сайлас твёрдо уверен, что он богоизбранный король и за одно только это народ должен обожать его — это Актив усвоил давно. В том, что у народа на этот счет свое мнение, Актив не сомневался. Эффективность королевской власти по сравнению с эффективностью Гидры была ничтожна. У Гидры была цель, была идея, и Гидра не скупилась вознаграждать верных. Но идею богоизбранности монарха Актив стоящей не считал, а цели короля постоянно входили в противоречие с целями подданных. Сайлас не знал и не понимал своих людей, и даже не пытался. У него и нормальной внутренней разведки-то не было. Внешней, впрочем, тоже.

 

❀

Джек влетел в студию, глянул на экраны.

— Кто у нас там?

Порт Изобилия лихорадило. Сайлас мог сколько угодно рыбачить, упиваясь своей значимостью и незаменимостью, но люди не всегда добровольно соглашались становиться разменной монетой власти. Джек был согласен с Уильямом Кроссом, требовавшим отменить подписания перемирия, но совершенно по другим причинам. Он не хотел воевать, не желал новых жертв. Просто так отдавать приличный кусок земли вместе с жителями было верхом идиотизма, но разве кто осмелится вякнуть на Совете, когда король вновь принял решение за всю страну?

— Натан, он с самого утра освещает переговоры с протестующими.

— Переговоры... — Джек зло улыбнулся.

Какие там переговоры? Люди хотят добиться справедливости, чтобы их услышали в столице, но вместо короля разговаривать с протестующими отправили не кого иного, как прославленного и непогрешимого. Как ни странно, Мишель приняла Шепарда — победителя танков обратно в нежные объятия, даже несмотря на конфуз с Шерон. Но вот беда — предводителем воинственно настроенного народа выступил Итан, брат Давида. И король знал это, не мог не знать, но всё равно отправил агнца на заклание, то ли надеясь, что он нимбом над головой осветит тёмный умысел черни, то ли что его порвут свои же и не придётся больше на него смотреть.

— Давай, выпускай новость, что королю нет дела до своего народа.

— Но Ваше высочество!

— Делай что тебе говорят! Хоть кто-то в этом королевстве должен говорить правду!

Брок стоял рядом с принцем, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мне придётся об этом доложить, — тихо сказал он Его высочеству.

Джек только отмахнулся. Впервые в его руках была реальная власть. Остальные газеты писали о спектаклях в столичных театрах, о погоде и местных знаменитостях. Одно издание рискнуло поднять тему бездомных животных, но о возмущениях не писал никто, будто бы и не было Порта Процветания, будто жители с радостным воодушевлением готовы были перейти под другой флаг или разом собраться и покинуть насиженные места.

— Ваше высочество, — проблеял один из работников, бледный как мел.

— Что ещё?

— Там… ваша сестра.

Джек вздрогнул, отставил чашку с кофе.

— Не понял. Мишель? Что она там забыла?

Джек лихорадочно переключался с камеры на камеру, стараясь понять, что же происходит на этой забытой богом и королём земле, но никак не мог найти сестру.

— Она вошла к протестующим!

  


Сглотнув, Джек зажмурился. Мишель всегда была Принцессой с большой буквы, как в сказках, как рисуют в мультфильмах: лёгкой, почти невесомой, витающей в облаках. И сейчас Джек совершенно не понимал, что творится в её хорошенькой головке.

— А Шепард? Где этот идиот?

— Он разговаривает с королём.

— Сайлас там?

Джек поморщился. Ах да, любимая дочка. Ради сына Сайлас и пальцем бы не пошевелил, оставил в плену, отказался помогать его отряду и многое-многое-многое другое, а стоило влипнуть Мишель, так сразу примчался, гвардию вон захватил, лишь бы спасти любимицу.

— Так, собрались! — Джек потёр шею, перебирая в голове варианты. Он любил сестру, очень любил, но не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией в свою пользу. — Выпускаем в эфир информацию и вот этот вот кадр. — Джек ткнул на замершую на экране картинку того, как здание склада окружают вооруженные гвардейцы. — Король готов пожертвовать жизнью своей дочери, но не идти на уступки протестующих!

— Не думаю, что Его величество одобрит данную новость, — мурлыкающим голосом произнесла нарисовавшаяся в студии Катарина Гент. — Вы так уверены в своей неуязвимости, Ваше высочество?

Брок сжал зубы. Вот кого бы он с удовольствием прикопал под корягой, так это её. Облечённую властью шлюху.

— Не более, чем вы, миссис Гент, — холодно улыбнулся Джек. — Что замерли? — гаркнул он. — За работу!

— Это вряд ли, Ваше высочество. — Катарина прошла между столов, звонко цокая каблуками. — Телеканал принадлежит мне, а порочить его репутацию я не позволю даже вам, мой принц.

Джек вылетел на улицу, зло пнул колесо автомобиля.

— Вот дрянь! — зашипел он, сделал пару глотков из фляги и скривился. — Поехали домой, Андрэ. Больше нам тут ловить нечего.

— Спарринг? — предложил Брок. — Вам надо куда-то деть злость, Ваше высочество. Спарринг поможет.  

— Поехали, — согласился Джек.

Он скорее всего напился бы и потащился к Джозефу просить о примирении, но то, что предложил Андрэ, как ни посмотри, было лучшим вариантом. Слишком много места в его жизни занимал алкоголь.

Джек знал, что всё произошедшее сегодня будет известно его отцу в кратчайшие сроки, но не мог злиться на то, что Рамос хорошо выполняет свою работу.

— Считаешь меня чудовищем? — глухо спросил Джек, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье машины.

— Любой сильный человек превратится в чудовище, если его загнать в угол и все время тыкать палкой, — ответил Брок. — Я считаю вас сильным человеком, Ваше высочество. — Он вывел машину со стоянки. — Давайте согласуемся. У происшествия в телестудии было слишком много свидетелей, начиная с миссис Гент, чтобы его удалось просто замять. Что мне сказать королю? Точнее, что Актив должен будет сказать королю?

— Что принц допился до смуты. — Джек внимательно разглядывал затылок Рамоса.

Он не ожидал, что соглядатаю отца будет хоть какое-то дело до чувств мятежного принца. А вон оно как выходило. Может, и правда стоило присмотреться к этим двоим внимательнее.

— Значит, алкогольный психоз, — согласился Брок. — Возможно, после этого последует приказ контролировать количество употребляемого вами алкоголя. Возможно, и нет. Я пока не берусь предсказывать приказы короля.

Он свернул в узкий переулок и остановил машину у массивной железной двери.

— Здесь есть хороший ринг, где не задают вопросов, Ваше высочество.

Брок вышел из машины и открыл принцу дверь.

Джеку было не во что переодеться. Скинув пиджак, галстук и ботинки, принц вышел на ринг. К чёрту спарринг, он отчаянно хотел почесать кулаки хоть об кого-нибудь, пусть это будет Андрэ Рамос. Хотя Джек был не уверен, что сможет выйти победителем, если командир Джона возьмётся за него в полную силу.

— Давай!

Брок обмотал принцу руки бинтами, забинтовался сам и атаковал. Принц был хорош — для парня настолько мало тренирующегося и пьющего. Умел драться и явно это дело любил. Брок блокировал удары, валял принца по рингу и думал, что неплохо бы перевести такие занятия на регулярную основу.

Пару раз принц даже достал его, пробив защиту.

Актив стоял у канатов и наблюдал. Он добрался сюда быстро и незаметно, оставив свою машину на углу квартала.

Спарринг — это хорошо. Это правильно. Это помогает. Командир умный. Принц лёгкий, но быстрый и ловкий. Надо тренировать его чаще.

Джек повис спиной на канатах, шало улыбаясь и стараясь отдышаться. Вот оно, то, чего так не хватало телу и мозгу — хорошая драка без отупляющего алкогольного дурмана в голове. Ещё бы потрахаться, но это желание было из разряда невыполнимых.

Никто из одноразовых любовников не появлялся на горизонте уже достаточно давно, а звонить Джозефу и выслушивать нотации ради его тощей задницы не хотелось совершенно. Джек окинул голодным взглядом Рамоса. Оставалось только дрочить, к тому же тем для фантазий с такими соседями прибавилось.

— Домой, или «винтовка» тоже хочет поразмяться? — одними губами улыбнулся Джек.

Брок оскалился.

— Актив, в ринг, — приказал он.

Как-то само собой получилось, что с принцем, когда не было посторонних, они разговаривали на английском. Джонатан Бенджамин отлично знал язык и охотно практиковался, правда, говорил он с мягким гелвуйским акцентом.

— Есть, командир. — Актив разделся, оставшись в одних трусах и майке.

— Семи-контакт, левую руку не использовать, — приказал Брок.

Как будто Актив одной правой ему не наваляет.

Если бы Джек мог себе позволить, то застонал бы в голос от одного вида Джона: мощного разворота широких плеч, хищной звериной грации, того, как вспыхнули злым азартом серые глаза. Он был настолько хорош, что его хотелось касаться, трогать, оглаживая литые мышцы, пройтись губами по буграм шрамов на левом плече.

Андрэ с Джоном танцевали — назвать боем происходящее на ринге язык не поворачивался.

— Превосходно, — прошептал Джек, не смея отвести взгляд.

Влетев спиной в канаты в очередной раз, Брок остановил тренировку. Конечно, Актив только начал разминаться, но, чтобы как следует вымотать, против него надо было выставлять поочередно человек десять, а столько у Брока здесь просто не было. Вдобавок этот стервец явно красовался перед принцем, и только черти знают, что творилось в этой лохматой голове.

Однако, судя по всему, принц явно впечатлился. Вон как глазами сверкает.

— Ваше высочество, — предложил Брок, разматывая бинты, — как вы посмотрите на регулярные тренировки?

Джек сглотнул, представив, сколько ему после таких спаррингов придётся дрочить в душевых, но малодушно согласился, чтобы хоть так касаться этих идеально проработанных тел. Сразу вспомнился тщедушный Джозеф и его попытки освоить йогу.

— Домой, — жалобно просипел Джек, прикрывая пах висящим на сгибе локтя пиджаком.

  


 

###  **6**

 

Смысла Судного дня в Гильбоа Брок не понимал, хоть тресни. Все эти заигрывания с народом, свинья в Совете и прочая чушь…

Принц метался, пытаясь сделать… хоть что-то. Да, отец назначил его министром информации, но в довесок прилепил к нему чёртову стерву Гент, что разом обнуляло назначение. Кроме того, Брок прекрасно видел, что несогласные с королем министры министрами остаются недолго и живут после этого слишком мало. Теперь и он беспокоился за принца.

А Актив просто прилепился к нему, как жвачка к подошве, и сопровождал даже на Совете, куда традиционно не допускались никакие телохранители, кроме королевских. Но против Актива Сайлас не возражал.

Судный день раздражал Джека показной лояльностью, открытостью короля перед народом. В этот день традиционно не решалось ничего серьёзного — мелкие неурядицы, ради которых и в обычный суд идти бы не стоило.

Джек пил уже третью чашку кофе в холле, лишь бы не возвращаться в кабинет, не оставаться с Катариной в относительном уединении, если не считать его молчаливых охранников, боясь, что в какой-то момент банально придушит гадину — слишком та сладко и многообещающе улыбалась, посматривая в его сторону.

— Стерва, — сказал Джек, выбрасывая одноразовый стаканчик в урну.

Скорее бы этот фарс закончился.

— Брат, — подбежавшая Мишель схватила Джека за руки. — Ты слышал? Один из истцов не явился, освободилось место, и это мой шанс, понимаешь? Я так долго готовила программу реформы здравоохранения, пересадки органов для детей. Это так важно для меня, но нужна твоя поддержка. Если ты и Катарина встанете на мою сторону, то Совет не откажется пропустить нас на Судный день.

Джек усмехнулся, вспоминая тщетные попытки сестры хоть как-то повлиять на отца, доказать значимость своих слов. Тот хоть и любил дочь, но считал её лишь красивым, совершенно бестолковым приложением к трону, не способным на действительно стоящие идеи.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда на твоей стороне, малышка, что бы ты ни придумала, — ответил он, притянув её к себе и, как в детстве, погладив по голове.

— Ну, Джек, это не моя придумка…

— Знаю-знаю, — замахал он руками. — Иди, готовься, тебе ещё нужно будет выступить перед Катариной Гент, как раз и потренируешься.

Судный день, день, когда можно было обратиться к королю с любым вопросом, просьбой помочь разрешить спор, стал временем, когда его родные  дети пытались доказать собственную значимость для короля и королевства в целом.

Джек понимал, что, даже если Мишель и пропустят в зал, Сайлас раскатает её идею, не моргнув глазом, при всех, растопчет, ткнёт носом в дыры и незначительные огрехи, раздувая их до невероятного масштаба, опустит малышку Мишель с розовых облаков на землю.

— Джек!

Принц вздрогнул, пряча флягу во внутренний карман пиджака, обернулся, встретившись глазами с Шепардом — растерянным, разбитым последними событиями, связанными с его семьёй и Портом Процветания..

— Простите. — Он стушевался под строгим взглядом принца, отступил назад на несколько шагов. — Майор Бенджамин, Ваше высочество, разрешите обратиться!

— Что у вас, Шепард? Только быстрее, — деланно дружелюбно растянул губы в улыбке Джек.

— Помогите мне пробиться на Судный день. Только король может оправдать моего брата.

Актив внимательно наблюдал за тем, как разговаривают Шепард и принц. Как Шепард не видит, что принца от него тошнит? Что Джонатан Бенджамин попросту ненавидит фермерского сынка?

Брок тоже слушал, нисколько не сомневаясь в том, что Итану Шепарду освобождение не светит. Бунт против короля, покушение на принцессу… Ну и что, что Итан защитил ее? Сначала он создал ситуацию, из-за которой принцесса оказалась в опасности, и этого ему король не простит.

Брок крепко сомневался, что король действительно любит свою дочь, но тот всячески это демонстрировал. А значит, Итану Шепарду не жить.

Самое забавное, что обращаться к принцу для Давида Шепарда было последним делом: принц ненавидел Давида, а к сестру-то как раз действительно любил. Не уважал, не считался, но любил.

Очевидная же ситуация.

Что, Давид Шепард настолько глуп? Искренне верит в то, что после загула по клубам с попойкой и блядками они с принцем стали друзьями? Или надеется на благодарность за спасение жизни? Ну так принц ему за это благодарен не был, и Брок его понимал: рана принца в той заварушке была несерьёзной, несильная контузия, и принц имел все шансы выбраться сам. Меньше пришлось бы унижаться.

Джек расплылся в довольной улыбке. Вот он — очередной шанс подставить всеобщего любимца, вывернуть его самодеятельность так, чтобы она встала поперёк горла не только Сайласу, но и Мишель, столкнуть их лбами, заставить бодаться и самому наблюдать за этим действом из партера. Слишком уж Джеку надоели эти двое: Шепард своей незамутнённой тупостью, слепой верой в короля, и Мишель, милая Мишель — тем, что до сих пор не видела дальше своего очаровательного носика, уверенная, что мир справедлив и прекрасен. Как же хотелось их ткнуть в самое дерьмо.

— Помочь? Вот только Мишель просила меня о том же самом. — Джек усмехнулся, видя, как вспыхнула в блёклых глазах Шепарда надежда, поправил перекошенный воротник его формы. — Но для себя, друг мой.

— Я… я попрошу Мишель! — вспыхнул надеждой Шепард и куда-то унёсся.

Брок смотрел, как принц звонит кому-то и требует скорейшего суда над Итаном Шепардом и смертного приговора. Иногда наивность Его высочества Брока озадачивала. У принца практически не было никакой реальной власти. Он полностью зависел от капризов своего отца.

Ничего. Ничего. Брок научит его выживать. Интриговать, манипулировать, создавать сеть осведомителей. Всему научит.

А Актив прикроет спину.

 

❀

 

— Милый мой мальчик, — всплеснула руками Катарина. — Мой принц, вы специально так подстроили, что эти двое окажутся здесь? И в то же время не дали им ни одного шанса одержать победу. Как это низко с вашей стороны.

— Низость — это по вашей части, миссис Гент. — Джек покрутил на пальце одно из колец. — Я всего лишь напомнил им о приоритетах и о том, что влечёт за собой сделанный когда-то выбор.

Катарина оперлась бедром на край столешницы.

— Вы думаете, у них нет шансов? У обоих?

— Увидите, миссис Гент, здесь не на кого ставить, кроме нас самих.

Мишель предсказуемо отступила, уступив возлюбленному, грозно глянула на брата и упорхнула в зал, заняла место в самом дальнем ряду, чтобы поддержать Шепарда и не выдать того, что творилось между ними.

Джек ждал, внимательно следил за отцом, отслеживая любые изменения эмоций на его благодушном улыбающемся лице. Семейство Шепарда порядком попортило ему кровь, а вот так, в Судный день, перед десятками фото- и видеокамер он не мог отказаться выслушать Давида, но и помогать не станет.

— Рассматривается последнее дело. Дело Итана Шепарда, мятежника из Порта Процветания.

Давид Шепард все-таки не пошёл на Судный день. Он высказался на конференции, восславив короля, принимающего сложные и кажущиеся неудобными решения.

Брок решил, что он идиот. Актив решил, что с этим Шепардом пора уже что-то сделать, но сначала надо посовещаться с командиром.

Они шли по опустевшим коридорам Совета. Под ногами шуршали оранжевые конверты. Брок смотрел на принца, из последних сил держащего спину, и думал, что ненавидит местный государственный оттенок оранжевого.

Принц сорвется. Это было только вопросом времени и места. И лучше бы он сорвался и выкричался сегодня, дома, в безопасности.

Актив же размышлял о том, что надо поговорить с командиром. Но пока не находил в себе смелости признаться в том, что память с каждым днем возвращается все больше и больше. Например, он вспомнил своё имя. Настоящее имя. Только имя, больше ничего, но и это уже много для того, у которого десятилетиями был только позывной.

В горле клокотал рык. Давид Шепард, чёртов святой слепец, снова и снова рушил всё, что Джек выстраивал порой даже во вред себе с расчётом на долгую перспективу. И вот опять всё пошло прахом.

 

❀

— Завтра его брата казнят. — Катарина закинула ногу на ногу. — И всё благодаря тебе.

— Нам, миссис Гент, — поправил её Джек.

Он уже собирался уходить, но Катарина умела находить не самое удобное время для не самых удобных вопросов.

— Что бы Шепард ни делал, как бы ни изворачивался, ему конец. Он не останется больше на этой должности. Я избавлюсь от него. — Джек отсалютовал фляжкой.

— Только покрыв свою душу несмываемой грязью.

Джек поперхнулся виски. Уж кому-кому, а Катарине говорить о грязи не пристало. Приблизившись, почти коснувшись её губ своими, Джек взглянул ей в глаза, надеясь хоть там увидеть объяснение слов и поступков этой женщины.

— О, не беспокойтесь о моей бессмертной душе, миссис Гент, — улыбнулся он, провёл кончиками пальцев по её щеке. — Она изголодалась. Может, хотите насытить её или наказать меня в каком-нибудь укромном уголке?

Джек понимал, что его несёт, но уже не мог остановиться, не мог прекратить играть, нарываясь, выводя на эмоции, но и Катарина знала себе цену. Она оттолкнула руку принца, поднялась, накидывая пальто на плечи.

— Неприятно понимать, что такая, как я, никогда не сможет просто обладать тобой.

И вышла, притворив дверь кабинета.

— Домой, — бесцветно велел Джек, вновь прикладываясь к фляжке.

Дома Актив первым делом приготовил принцу бокал грога. После такого тяжелого дня чай с белым ромом был тем, что надо. Он протянул принцу бокал.

Брок спросил:

— Я закурю? Лучше бы я в одиночку «языка» брал глубоко за линией фронта, чем такой день.

— Кури. — Джек сел в кресло, не снимая пальто, только расстегнул пуговицы и ослабил узел галстука, повертел в руках бокал. — Как же я хочу обратно на фронт.

Допив грог в два глотка, Джек поднялся, взвесил бокал в ладони и швырнул его об стену, расхохотавшись отчаянно, зло.

— Ненавижу всё это притворство, фарс в угоду идиотов, не видящих реального положения вещей. И этот ставленник божий, его идиотские знамения, бабочки — не более чем красивая ширма, прикрывающая грязь и ничтожность. — Джек схватился за бутылку с виски, отхлебнул до половины. — А мы все никто, грязь под его сиятельными ногами, досадные помехи. И, чтобы выжить, приходится оскотиниваться, становиться последней мразью, давить тех, кого любишь, притворяться кем-то более значимым. Хотя ему, — Джек ткнул пальцев в потолок, — наплевать, если он и есть. Барахтаемся, лезем на головы друг другу, лишь бы заметил, лишь бы оценил — но нет, он король. Растопчет и не заметит.

Бутылка полетела за стаканом.

Актив подошел к принцу и обнял его, укрывая в своих объятиях.

— Вы на войне, мой принц, — утешающе сказал он. — Это необъявленная, но всёе равно война. А на войне все средства хороши, чтобы выжить. На вашей стороне никого, кроме вас. И нас с командиром.

— И мы выиграем эту войну, — пообещал Брок, обнимая обоих. — Я научу как. Я выжил в Гидре, по сравнению с ней все разборки в Гильбоа — мышиная возня. Вы больше не один, Ваше высочество. Мы с вами.

Джек уткнулся носом куда-то в шею Джона Карпентера, дышал им, наполняясь какой-то странной уверенностью, не замечая, как защипало глаза, как дёрнулась грудная клетка, гася по-детски отчаянный стон. Джек не понимал, почему эти двое заняли его сторону и заняли ли вообще. Он больше не мог сомневаться, не хотел выискивать в их действиях тайные смыслы. Джек слишком устал полагаться только на самого себя и был рад любой поддержке.

Он несмело коснулся ладонями спины Джона, прижался к нему теснее, зажмурился, стараясь запомнить навсегда это ощущение защищённости — вдруг это лишь разовая акция, попытка успокоить спивающегося принца, чтобы потом не искать его по всем кабакам Шайло. Джеку было плевать.

Актив гладил принца по плечам, по выступающим под пиджаком лопаткам, по горячей напряжённой шее.

— Меня зовут Баки, — вдруг негромко признался он. — Я вспомнил. Никто не знает. Только вы, Ваше высочество

— И я, — кивнул ошарашенный Брок. — Значит, работает сыворотка-то?

— Баки, — повторил Джек, отстраняясь.

Он где-то уже слышал это имя, но очень давно, и никак не мог припомнить, где именно, хотя мысль так и вертелась на языке.

— Что значит — вспомнил? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на Рамоса.

— Обнуление электрошоком и медикаментами, — неохотно выдавил Брок. — Сайлас отказался закупать соответствующее оборудование и оплачивать техников, и Актив вспоминает. Сыворотка суперсолдата преодолевает последствия десятилетий обнуления, Ваше высочество.

— Я Баки Барнс, — кивнул Актив, наслаждаясь теплом принца в своих объятиях и радуясь, что командир не злится. — Из меня выжигали это. Но я вспомнил.

— Тот самый? — Джек замер, как громом поражённый.

В детстве он зачитывался комиксами о похождениях Капитана Америка и его лучшего друга Джеймса «Баки» Барнса. Но, если верить официальным сведениям, Барнс погиб в итальянских Альпах.

— Я не слышал о другом Баки Барнсе, — выдавил Брок. — Есть только один Баки Барнс. Друг Капитана Америка, снайпер Ревущих Коммандос. Но я даже не подозревал, что это ты!

— Я снайпер, — кивнул Баки. — Но Капитана Америку я пока не помню.

— Он умер, — сказал Брок. — Направил самолет во льды, чтобы бомбы не упали на американские города, и умер.

Джек, поддавшись порыву, коснулся ладонью щеки Джона, нет, Баки Барнса. Вообще было странным называть этих двоих вымышленными, придуманными для шпионажа за ним именами.

— А что будет, когда ты полностью вспомнишь? Как вы вообще здесь оказались?

Джеку не хотелось слышать о том, что, скорее всего, они уйдут, а в Гильбоа банально пережидали, пока Баки полностью восстановится, но он всё же предпочёл бы правду. Джек вновь подошёл к бару, вытянул первую попавшуюся бутылку и, скривившись, поставил её обратно.

— Не хотите чаю?

Чай заварил Баки. Когда-то он умел сделать нечто восхитительно ароматное хоть из лугового сена, а у принца были лучшие сорта чая. Они сели за стол, и Баки разлил эрл грэй по чашкам тончайшего фарфора.

— Актива продали в Гильбоа, — начал Брок, — потому что его содержание обходится слишком дорого. Перестал окупаться.

— Меня обнуляли и обкалывали всякой дрянью, чтобы я не помнил и слушался, — добавил Баки.

— Я пошёл, так сказать, «в нагрузку», как последний выживший командир Актива, — продолжил Брок. — Меня зовут Брок Рамлоу, я американец. Теоретически я «спящий» агент Гидры в Гильбоа, практически — в Гильбоа нет ни одной ячейки Гидры, эта страна никому не интересна.

— Я не знаю, почему командир согласился, — признался Баки, — но я с ним. За последние годы он был единственным, кто относился ко мне как к человеку, а не миномёту с глазами.

— Гильбоа представлялась хорошим вариантом, чтобы переждать, но мы явно здесь застряли, — сказал Брок. — Теоретически — пока Сайласа не пришьют, это только вопрос времени. Практически — будет видно.

— Вы можете покинуть королевство в любой момент, — нахмурился Джек, помешивая ложечкой чай, хоть и не привык добавлять сахар, считая, что он отвлекает от вкуса, сбивает. — Достаточно выкрасть всё, что у него на вас есть, и не могу сказать, что информации слишком много, кроме той, что вы сами ему дали. Только зачем вы посвятили во всё это меня? Смерть двух особ из королевской семьи не сможет пройти незамеченной.

— Ваше высочество, вы правда думаете, что я оставлю вас одного в этом гадюшнике, по ошибке именующемся королевским дворцом? — спросил Баки.

Брок на это только хмыкнул. Королевский телохранитель — это круче и в разы безопаснее, чем наёмник. Чем там руководствовался Баки Барнс в своих выкладках, Брок пока не знал, но сам Брок просто почуял выгоду. Оставаться на стороне принца выглядело очень перспективно. Деньги, власть, безопасность.

Хмыкнув, Джек отставил кружку. Ему надо было обдумать слишком многое, чтобы принимать какие-либо решения. Но сейчас думать не хотелось: слишком изматывающим был день и непредсказуемыми — последствия, как для самого Джека, так и для победителя танков.

— Доброй ночи, — пожелал он, развязывая опостылевший галстук.

Надо было всё-таки помириться с Джозефом, устало сам для себя решил принц. Слишком изголодался он по человеческому теплу.

 

###  **7**

 

— Значит, Баки Барнс… — задумчиво сказал Брок, когда они с Баки остались одни. — Давно вспомнил?

— Вчера, — признался Баки.

— Почему сразу не сказал?

— Не знал как.

— Мне — не знал, а принцу сказал, — укорил его Брок.

Баки только плечами пожал.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда никому не говорил, когда ты начинал вспоминать.

— Прости, командир. Всё… всё очень сложно. Я мало что помню. Какие-то куски, обрывки. Как падал с поезда. Как мне отрезали руку. Как… — Он сморщился. — Прости.

— Хорошо. — Брок сел в кресло и закурил. — Объясни мне, почему ты так вцепился в принца? Что в нем такого?

— Он видит во мне человека.

— Здесь даже король видит в тебе человека.

— Мы нужны принцу. Не как оружие. Как мы.

— Думаешь, это что-то значит? Думаешь, он не подставит нас, если ему понадобится? Король нас ему навязал, и принца это не радует.

— Значит, сделаем так, чтобы радовало, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ты сам говорил, что нам нужно тихое место, чтобы отсидеться. Но ты не знал, что будет потом. Пусть наше «потом» будет здесь. Тут нет Гидры, кроме нас. Никто нас не тронет.

— Кроме короля.

— Это решаемая проблема. Если сейчас мы будем на стороне принца, когда он станет королём, он этого не забудет. На его стороне никого нет.

— И это меня удивляет, — признался Брок. — Уильям Кросс собирается его использовать, это очевидно даже самому принцу. Его солдаты в столице ничего не могут. У него нет своей сети осведомителей во дворце.

— У тебя есть.

— Я пока не решил, собираюсь ли делиться. Но в чём-то ты прав. Когда принц станет королём, мы сможем встать у трона, это неплохой вариант. Достаточно безопасный и надёжный. Но поработать придется изрядно.

— Мне уже случалось менять правительства, — усмехнулся Баки. — Работа на благо человечества. Опыт есть.

— Здесь придется быть поделикатнее, все-таки родня.

— Это мало что значит. Я так думаю.

— Важно, что об этом думает принц.

Позже, уже в постели, после душа, Брок перебирал влажные волосы Баки и пытался изо всех сил не думать о том, как из Баки Барнса, каким бы он ни был, Гидра сделала Актива. Обнуление и наркотики, обучение и промывка мозгов, и наверняка что-то еще. Броку было тошно.

Баки льнул к нему, прижимался губами к шее там, где она переходит в плечо, и что-то новое было в его касаниях, словно к нему вернулось не только имя, не только часть памяти. Брок погладил его по бедру, и Баки подался к нему, притираясь пахом.

Такого раньше не было. Не было такого, чтобы Актив тыкался в своего командира стояком. Потому что и стояка не было. Не стояло у Актива.

А у Баки стояло. И, кажется, он этого не понимает и не знает, что с этим делать. Просто льнёт, как щенок, как всегда льнул.

У Брока и самого стояло, хотя он, как всегда, подрочил перед сном. Неудобно спать в обнимку с охренительным мужиком и знать, что тебе не светит. Но Брок привык, давно привык.

И вот — такие новости.

Брок опустил руку вниз, огладил обтянутый хлопком мощный ствол. Вот это елда! Баки что-то еле слышно проскулил и дёрнул бёдрами.

Брок, не говоря лишнего слова, стянул с него трусы, высвобождая член с крупной налитой головкой. Огладил по всей длине, сжал в руке. Баки коротко простонал. Брок высвободил собственный член и прижался к Баки. Тот снова заскулил, сжал Брока в объятиях почти до боли.

— Спокойно, спокойно, парень, — пробормотал Брок. — Я сделаю нам хорошо.

Баки быстро закивал, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Он явно не знал и не помнил, что и как делать.

Брок гладил и сжимал оба члена, ласкал, чувствуя, как они сочатся предъэякулятом. У него самого стояло как никогда. Баки тихо постанывал и толкался бёдрами, вылизывая Броку шею в том самом чувствительном местечке.

Жар в паху все разгорался, Брок сжимал оба члена все сильнее, двигал рукой все жёстче, пока Баки не вскрикнул, забрызгивая Броку грудь и живот своей спермой. Брок ненамного отстал от него.

Баки потянулся к нему и неумело поцеловал в губы.

— В душ, — велел Брок, — а то слипнемся.

Баки тихо рассмеялся.

— Мне было хорошо, — сказал он. — Спасибо, командир.

 

❀

Джек ворочался и никак не мог уснуть, хоть голова гудела от событий и информации, а глаза закрывались. Но спать он не мог, лежал в темноте, поднимался, бродил по комнате, дважды спускался попить воды, постоял в тишине под дверью этих двоих, стараясь уложить в голове Гидру, Баки Барнса и то, что он, возможно, действительно не один.

Найти информацию о герое войны не составило особого труда: пожелтевшие от времени фотографии, видеозаписи, истории очевидцев. Вот только Джон Карпентер не слишком походил на того самого Баки Барнса. Скорее это он, Джек, мог приписать себе славу американского героя, слишком много у них было общих черт. Джон был намного шире в плечах, немного выше и массивнее, что ли. В серых глазах не сквозило отчаянное озорство, больное стремление выжить, как у Барнса. Джон вообще не отличался эмоциональностью, но и сказать, что они совсем разные — язык не поворачивался. Джек чувствовал, что тут не всё так просто.

— Баки Барнс, надо же, — хмыкнул он, развалившись поперёк широкой кровати, заложив руки за голову.

Но в то же время «Чип и Дейл» ему доверились, хотя Джон вполне мог свернуть принцу шею за идиотские неудобные вопросы и не поморщиться. Но ему ответили, рассказали намного больше, чем простому подопечному.

Не складывалось. Сколько Джек ни вертел ситуацию так и этак, у него упорно не получалось прийти к каким-то однозначным выводам. Такому, как Джон или Баки, странно бояться Сайласа: что король может сделать модифицированному суперсолдату? Да и Рамос не так прост, как упорно хотел казаться. Джек слишком привык общаться с военными, чтобы не суметь отличить обычную крысу, тренера, дрессировщика, если хотите, от человека, прошедшего ад и сумевшего выжить, зацепиться за действительность, пусть даже с помощью самого Джона, неважно. Рамос был волком, хитрым, опасным хищником, и таких Джек уважал.

Так почему они одновременно стучали на него королю, но в то же время Рамос постарался как-то сгладить произошедшее в телестудии? Почему рассказали? Почему поделились планами? И что имел в виду Дж… Баки, когда сказал, что не бросит Джека в этом гадюшнике?

Потерев виски, Джек притянул к себе одну из подушек, обнял её. Надо было хоть немного поспать. На завтра была назначена встреча с послами из Гефа, пусть принца на неё и не звали. А ещё он отчаянно хотел трахаться.

 

❀

Очередной забег принца по клубам перед возвращением на фронт Брок понимал, но не одобрял. Впрочем, каждый расслабляется как хочет.

Все было как обычно: выпивка, виснущие на Его высочестве бабы в огромном количестве. Хотя добавилось и новое: Джек перемигивался с парнями и в какой-то момент, ускользнув в сортир, пропал минут на десять. Впрочем, Баки присматривал за ним и у сортира. А Брок, сообразив, зачем Джек туда смылся так надолго, выцепил поддатую девчонку, обхватил её за талию и спросил имя. Он собирался повесить девчонку на принца, когда тот поебётся всласть, чтобы было о чем донести королю.

Джек втолкнул Мика в кабинку, задирая на нём футболку, огладил впалый живот. Они были уже давно знакомы, даже трахались одно время, прячась от всех по чилаутам — там в темноте подчас было непонятно, где чья рука и чьи губы растягиваются вокруг члена.

— Откуда ты такой голодный? — хохотнул Мик, разворачиваясь к стенке, прогибаясь в спине.

Джек был ему невероятно благодарен. Сейчас он не способен был на ласку, не смог бы лишний раз касаться тела, которое почему-то совершенно перестало привлекать, хотя раньше на тонкого-звонкого Микаласа Труйе стояло каменно, но Джек тогда серьёзно сошёлся с Джозефом и о загулах с лёгким на подъём и согласным практически на всё Миком пришлось забыть. Джек даже обрадовался, заметив вихрастую макушку в толпе.

Член стоял, но не от неземной красоты жилистого Мика, а потому что, на миг зажмурившись, Джек вспомнил рельефный пресс Рамоса.

— Чёрт знает что, — рыкнул Джек, плеснув на пальцы смазку и загнав сразу два в задницу Мика.

— О-оу, милый, — простонал тот, прогибаясь сильнее. — Поаккуратнее.

Трахаться хотелось да чёрных точек перед глазами, тупо засадить, вбиться в податливое тело, заполнить до краёв, ощущая ладонями дрожь, слышать гортанные хриплые стоны. И в тоже время Джек жаждал совершенно другого: не обезличенного траха, не простой приятной телу физики. Джек, чёрт возьми, хотел любви.

Джек вбивался в повизгивающего Мика и никак не мог поймать волну. Вроде как хорошо, оно, то самое, но это пресловутое гадливое чувство ненастоящего сбивало весь настрой. Зажмурившись, принц вспомнил, как Баки в одних домашних штанах, растрёпанный и сонный, приподнял диван вместе с Рамосом в поисках закатившейся туда флэшки, а потом как ни в чём ни бывало поставил его на место и ушёл досыпать.

Разрядка настигла его мгновенно, выбив воздух из лёгких ударом армейского ботинка. Джек пошатнулся, схватился за стену, чтобы не сползти на грязный пол. Стянув с члена презерватив, швырнул его в урну.

— Что с тобой делали, милый, что ты как с необитаемого острова? — расплылся в шальной довольной улыбке Мик, усевшись на крышку унитаза. — Ты почаще меня навещай, давно я так не трахался.

Скрипнув зубами, Джек через силу улыбнулся, мазнул губами по щеке любовника и, поправив на себе одежду, вышел в зал, двинулся сквозь извивающуюся в танце толпу к бару, намереваясь напиться в хлам.

Брок подтолкнул к нему девицу, тут же повисшую на принце, а Баки, поправляя воротник, погладил по шее.

— Может, поспокойнее станет, — сказал Баки Брок. — Нам завтра за линию фронта.

— Ему не понравилось, — покачал головой Баки. Притерся ненадолго к Броку боком и подошёл к принцу, чтобы поддержать: Джонатана Бенджамина явственно шатало.

Джек сжал талию предложенной Рамосом девицы, сладко, многообещающе улыбнулся, едва сдерживая рвотные позывы. В кого он превратился? Как допустил, что жизнь настолько ощутимо дала трещину?

Он пил, много, не разбирая, что заливает в глотку, тискал то ли Сару, то ли Сандру… неважно. Смеялся над чьими-то шутками, орал, бесился, лишь бы заглушить острый приступ жалости к самому себе. Это завтра Джек закинется аспирином и вернется в привычное для себя окружение.

До машины Баки донес принца практически на руках — того не держали ноги. Обнимал, помогая не свалиться, на заднем сиденье. Подставлял пакет, когда принца тошнило. А в гараже, когда принц вывалился из машины, просто подхватил на руки, как ребенка. Занес в лифт, потом в спальню. Раздел, уложил, укрыл, поставил на тумбочку у кровати большой стакан воды. Поправил одеяло и вышел.

Джеку снилась война, рвущиеся вокруг снаряды, раскалённые добела дула «голиафов», и посреди всего этого хаоса — одиноко бредущая фигура в форме солдата Второй мировой. Джек тянул к нему руки, звал, но никак не мог дотянуться, проваливаясь под землю, заживо погребённый, пока кто-то не схватил его за руку, вытягивая к свету.

Он проснулся, как от рывка, слепо протягивая руку в серые предрассветные сумерки, сел, схватившись за голову, чувствуя, как мир накреняется, закручиваясь по спирали, идёт трещинами вместе с его многострадальным черепом.

Подскочив от накатывающей тошноты, Джек ломанулся в ванную, запутался ногами в простынях и чуть не растянулся на полу у постели; кое-как добрался, склонившись над унитазом, выблёвывая всё, что ещё оставалось в его желудке, осел на пол. Сразу вспомнился Мик, Сара-Сандра и тёплая ладонь на шее сзади, широкая, сильная, правильная.

Джек кое-как поднялся, глянул на себя в висящее над раковиной зеркало, скривился. Вывернул холодную воду на максимум, сунув голову прямо под кран. Он должен взять себя в руки, собраться из того, что осталось, во что-то приемлемое, и отправиться в Геф. Война всегда помогала Джеку мириться с дерьмом в его жизни, давала возможность реабилитироваться перед собой же за вынужденные уступки. Операция в Гефе была тем самым шансом доказать отцу, чего он стоит на самом деле. Джек справится, вернётся с триумфом. Лишь бы ему не навязали Шепарда.

 

###  **8**

 

Нахуя им в разведывательной операции ничего не умеющий, не знающий, ни на что не годный Шепард, Брок не представлял. Но с приказами короля не спорят.

Всю дорогу Баки глядел на Давида Шепарда в упор, с угрозой, так что к моменту высадки из вертолета у того подрагивали колени. Шепард не нравился Баки, потому что не нравился куратору. А воля куратора — закон.

Оказаться на фронте было привычно и в чём-то даже приятно. Брок поправил форму, проверил винтовку и двинулся к штабу за принцем. Сама операция не выглядела сложной, но Брок чуял подвох. Что, гефцы сами не могут справиться с мятежниками в собственных рядах? Подстава, вот видит бог — подстава.

Баки ни о чём таком не рассуждал. Он вытребовал себе снайперскую винтовку, пристрелял её и был готов идти за куратором хоть в пекло. Идти — и выйти оттуда живым.

Джек размечал на карте пути отхода, раздавал указания, старательно обходя Шепарда. Его вообще хотелось похоронить в ближайшем распадке, присыпать ветками, листвой и забыть, на все вопросы пожимая плечами.

За что Джек уважал своих людей — так это за то, что они быстро усваивали нехитрые правила работы с майором Джеком Бенджамином: беспрекословно исполнять приказы, не задавать идиотских вопросов и никогда не перебивать. За последнее вполне спокойно можно было получить прикладом в зубы, но Шепард лез везде, как бессмертный, несмотря на бросаемые Джоном взгляды в его сторону. Сам Джек тысячу раз бы подумал, прежде чем не реагировать на предупреждения такого человека, как Джон Карпентер, пусть даже никто в боевой группе, кроме самого Джека и Рамоса, не знал, кто он такой, и не видел железную руку.

— Мне кажется, лучше пойти этой дорогой, Джек.

Шепард провёл пальцем по тропе, обозначенной на карте.

— Боец, — Джек схватил Давида за грудки, притянул к себе. — Тебе напомнить, кто из нас старший офицер и кому следовало бы заткнуться ещё на границе с Гефом, пока местные не напомнили, что обычно происходит с теми, кто покушается на их танки?

Один из гефских проводников передёрнул затвор винтовки, заставив Шепарда подскочить на месте.

— Есть заткнуться, капитан, — просипел он.

— Выдвигаемся, — махнул рукой Джек.

Когда Шепард наступил на мину, а принц спас его, Брок просто офигел. Нет, понятно, что взрыв мины выдал бы их местонахождение, а осколками могло бы задеть всю группу, но все же — принц упустил такой удобный и подходящий способ отделаться от Шепарда раз и навсегда!

Брок бросил на принца вопросительный взгляд. Тот недовольно поморщился и мотнул головой.

Баки шел впереди, обследуя местность и следя разом и за тем, чтобы с принцем ничего не случилось, и за проводниками, которым не доверял.

На первый взгляд, это была обычная разведывательная операция, но Баки глодало дурное предчувствие. Что-то здесь было не то и не так.

Неважно. Его задача — охрана куратора. Все остальные подзадачи второстепенны.

Когда Джек объявил о последнем привале, желание придушить сына фермера стало нестерпимым, но ставить под угрозу операцию только из-за личной неприязни к одному идиоту было глупо.

Джек достал из-за пазухи планшет, повернулся к бойцам.

— Наша главная цель — захват Белиала и доставка его в Гильбоа. — Принц развернул на экране личное дело гефского террориста, показывая бойцам его фотографию.

— Но как же? — проблеял Шепард, уставившись на Джека. — Это же разведывательная миссия?

На него никто не обратил внимания. Бойцы обступили Джека, описывающего всё, что известно о лагере мятежника: где он находится, насколько  хорошо оснащён и как до него лучше добраться. Принц всю дорогу до Гефа выискивал лазейки, как пройти незамеченными под самым носом у патрулей, особенно с багажом в виде Давида Шепарда, никогда не участвовавшего ни в одной операции.

— Очнись, Шепард, — усмехнулся Джек, оттеснив победителя танков с пути. — Это и есть дипломатия.

«Дипломатия» закончилась, когда из лагеря мятежников их обстреляли. Брок поймал две пули в бронежилет, прикрывая принца, и обзавёлся царапиной на плече. Баки из снайперки отстреливал мятежников, но отряд это не спасло. Когда обстрел закончился, а у Баки почти вышли патроны, в живых остались только они с Броком, принц — и Шепард.

— Какие будут приказания, командир? — обратился Баки к принцу.

Джек скрипнул зубами.

Кто-то их сдал. При этом этот кто-то был из своих. Джек никогда не делился планами своих военных операций. В курсе были только двое: король и генерал Линус Абнер.

— Дожидаемся ночи и берём «языка», надо понять, какого дьявола здесь происходит, — приказал Джек, удобнее перехватывая винтовку.

Людей хоронить не было ни времени, ни возможности, тела пришлось оставить в том же овраге, где их обстреляли.

Джек сверился с картой местности, переигрывая план, рассчитанный на десяток подготовленных бойцов. По всему выходило, что придётся использовать кого-нибудь для отвлечения внимания.

— Шепард, ты готов послужить на благо родины? — усмехнулся принц, выбрав самого бесполезного.

— Готов, майор Бенджамин! — выпалил Давид, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.

Брок хмыкнул, заклеивая царапину пластырем. Ныли ребра, на которых наверняка расплывались синяки.

Принц и правда оказался отличным полевым командиром. Значит, его план может сработать.

— Я пойду за Белиалом, — сказал Баки. — Вам лучше остаться здесь, Ваше высочество.

— Иди, но отсиживаться я не стану. — Джек ещё раз взглянул на карту. — Шепард войдёт в лагерь вот в этой точке. Темно, в одежде мятежников его никто не узнает. Склады с боеприпасами здесь, здесь и здесь. Достаточно одной гранаты. — Принц поднял взгляд на Давида. — Повторишь то, что сделал с «голиафом», и свободен. Рамос, ты прикрываешь Джона здесь, я здесь, встречаемся все в этой точке. Выдвигаемся, как стемнеет, полуночи ждать не вижу смысла.

Сколько не прорабатывай план, думалось Джеку, ничто не пойдёт как задумано, когда командовать приходится дураками. Нет, Джон сработал как по нотам: как только первая палатка, почти в центре лагеря, взлетела на воздух, он будто бы растворился в тени. Джек только краем глаза уловил движение рядом с главным шатром и то, как едва заметно колыхнулся полог. Мятежники тоже не подвели: носились по лагерю, палили по своим же без разбору, и больше наводили панику, чем действительно пытались найти зачинщика. А вот Шепард вместо того, чтобы скрыться в лесу, зачем-то полез по палаткам.

— Вытащить его? — спросил Брок.

Джек отсчитал до десяти.

— Я сам, — и, пригнувшись почти к самой земле, побежал вперёд.

Он не слушал Шепарда, потрясающего перед самым его носом каким-то автоматом, не обращал внимания на то, что этого идиота приходилось практически тащить на себе. Джек старательно сдерживал себя и руку, то и дело соскальзывающую к армейскому ножу. Это было бы так просто — один удар, и половина проблем отсеется сама собой.

— Заткни хлебало, — рыкнул принц, впихивая Шепарда в сарай, где их уже должны были ждать. — Доложитесь, — выдохнул он, встретившись взглядом с Джоном.

— Боезапас мятежников уничтожен, — отчитался Баки. — Белиал захвачен. — Он кивнул на угрюмого мужика, над которым нависал Брок с автоматом. — Боевая задача выполнена.

— Принято, отдыхайте. А теперь ты. — Джек навис над съёжившимся на полу Шепардом. — Благодари бога и мою сестру за то, что всё ещё жив.

— Но капитан, — Давид вновь протянул ему прихваченный из лагеря автомат, — вы должны это знать. Мятежников снабжает кто-то из Гильбоа.

У Джека потемнело перед глазами. Перехватив удобнее автомат, чтобы не видеть бабочку Гильбоа на прикладе, принц подошёл к Белиалу.

— Кто твой поставщик?

Мятежник окрысился и сплюнул под ноги принцу.

— Кто… твой… поставщик? — повторил Джек вопрос, при каждом слове впечатывая приклад под рёбра Белиала.

— Ваше высочество, — обратился к принцу Баки, — позвольте мне допросить его. Он скажет всё.

Брок одобрительно кивнул. Баки достал нож и прокрутил его в пальцах.

— У меня есть опыт ведения допросов, — нехорошо улыбнулся он.

— Допроси его, — приказал Джек, похлопав по карманам, но скривился, вспомнив, что фляжку оставил в пентхаусе. — Выжми из него всё, что можно.

— Но капитан! — взвился Шепард и тут же осел на землю, получив прикладом автомата, который сам же и принёс, в лицо.

— Задолбал.

Брок не в первый раз видел, как Актив проводит допросы. Всё, что ему было нужно — нож и зажигалка. И немного придушить металлической рукой, чтобы допрашиваемый не вопил слишком громко, а мог только хрипло шептать.

Это даже не было грязно. Это было впечатляюще — то, как много можно сделать с человеческим телом такими малыми средствами.

Белиал раскололся ещё до того, как Баки во второй раз щёлкнул зажигалкой. Он сдал всех: генерала Абнера, цепочку посредников, все контакты в Гильбоа и в Гефе.

Когда он обмяк в углу сарая грязной тряпкой, Брок услышал, как Шепард блюет в углу. Слабак.

Джек брезгливо скривился, стараясь не смотреть на Шепарда, подошёл к Джону, сжал его живое плечо.

— Повторишь потом всё для короля, — и, достав из кобуры пистолет, пристрелил мятежника. — Возвращаемся.

— Пойду добуду транспорт, — сообщил Брок. — В пяти милях есть ферма. Возвращаться пешком слишком долго. А вы — есть, пить, отдыхать.

Джек сидел на какой-то колоде, подкидывая в ладони монетку с точно таким же гербом, что и на автомате.

Принц знал, что Белиал был простой пешкой, как и все остальные известные ему игроки. Генерал не мог всё провернуть сам настолько чётко, а в итоге так подставиться. В этой истории было слишком много неизвестных, и Джеку на ум приходило только одно имя — Уильям Кросс.

Дорогой дядюшка был с самого начала против мирного договора с Гефом, поставил на уши всех, кого только смог, провернул аферу с казначейством и всё равно не получил того, что хотел. Король заключил мир с воинственным соседом, а заводы Кросса, производящие вооружение, рисковали остаться без госзаказов.

— Какую же игру ты ведёшь? — прошептал Джек, подбросил монетку в последний раз и убрал её в карман.

В углу сарайчика завозился Шепард, испуганно глядя то на принца, то на его грозного телохранителя.

— Джон, давай и правда перекусим, — попросил Джек, расстёгивая рюкзак. — А то Андрэ мне голову откусит, если тебя не покормлю.

— Командир не посмеет, — улыбнулся Баки, но принялся послушно разворачивать паёк. —  С каждым, на кого укажет Ваше высочество, будет сделано то, что прикажет Ваше высочество, — невзначай обронил он и откусил кусок галеты.

Шепард икнул и постарался слиться с тенью, заставив Джека рассмеяться. Он почти любил Джона Карпентера за то, как он действовал на неподготовленных к его «харизме» людей. Тот же Шепард после такой наглядной демонстрации поостережётся в следующий раз лезть, если, конечно, он не совсем идиот.

Джек отхлебнул растворимого кофе.

Во дворец возвращаться не было никакого желания. Война — вот его стихия, место, где он чувствовал себя на месте, таким, как надо. Стащив с левой руки Джона перчатку, Джек погладил металлическую ладонь.

— Она совсем ничего не чувствует?

— Положение в пространстве и сильное давление, — ответил Баки. — Но лучше с такой, чем совсем без руки.

Он ткнулся носом в пропахшие потом и порохом короткие волосы принца — совсем ненадолго.

— Она прекрасна. — Джек проследил пальцем места, где тонкие пластинки сходились, образовывая причудливый узор.

— Она такая, какая есть, — сказал Баки. Он не то чтобы часто думал о своей руке. — Ваше высочество, можно вас попросить? — тихо спросил он.

Джек удивлённо вскинул брови и кивнул, хотя не мог даже представить, о чём таком мог бы его попросить Джон.

— Зовите меня по имени, когда нет чужих, — попросил Баки. — Пожалуйста.

Согласно сжав металлическую ладонь, Джек обернулся на затихшего Шепарда.

— Эй, победитель танков, иди поешь.

— Нет, спасибо, — сглотнул Давид, прижимая к груди трофейный автомат.

Джек только плечами пожал и отдал его порцию Баки, зная, что ему надо питаться намного калорийнее, чем обычному человеку.

Баки склонил голову, ненадолго прижавшись губами к руке принца, и продолжил есть.

Ладонь горела, Джек привалился спиной к стене, совершенно не зная, куда деться от неуместных во время военной операции мыслей. По-хорошему стоило бы выбить эту дурь из своей головы, хотя бы до момента пересечения границы Гефа, а лучше вообще забыть, как страшный сон, но врать самому себе Джек не умел. Он хотел обоих своих телохранителей, но не только как любовников — он хотел заполучить их в полное, безраздельное пользование, сделать всё, чтобы им захотелось остаться с ним.

Джек зажмурился, выдохнул как можно ровнее, чтобы не выдать себя перед Баки.

Брок с Баки снились ему уже давно, но поначалу совершенно невинно: как они сидели рядом, взаимодействовали между собой, будто никого нет вокруг. После подсмотренного в их спальне сны стали жарче. Джеку виделось, как Брок ласкает Баки, трепетно прикасается, обводит языком шрамы на плече, выцеловывает все родимые пятнышки.

Джек сглотнул.

Или как Баки гнёт Брока в самых немыслимых направлениях, трахая жёстко, безжалостно, фиксируя его руки железной ладонью, оставляя метки-укусы на плечах.

Чувствительно приложившись затылком о деревянную стену сарая, Джек в тысячный раз пожалел, что не прихватил с собой заветную фляжечку. Вот с ней ему всегда было спокойнее коротать время.

 

###  **9**

 

Обстрел на границе с Гильбоа стал для Брока полной неожиданностью. Он отстреливался за себя и за Баки, пока тот прикрывал принца. Шепард скулил за перевернувшейся машиной.

Баки поймал пулю в бедро по касательной, но это было неважно. Он закрывал принца своим телом и стрелял, пока с той стороны не прозвучала команда прекратить огонь.

Джек зверем рычал на командиров подразделений, одного убил бы, если б не Баки, успевший вовремя оттащить. Но ему так никто и не признался, откуда точно поступил приказ. Командующие спихивали вину друг на друга, стараясь оправдаться, кто-то даже пытался вякнуть что-то о людях самого Джека и его телохранителях, но таких доброхотов принц и слушать не стал, а молча внёс их имена в рапорт об увольнении без сохранения звания и регалий.

— Его Величество ожидает вас в церкви, Ваше высочество. — Томасина возникла как из-под земли ровно в тот момент, когда Джек уже хотел забрать своих от медиков и лететь домой. — Телохранителей можете не брать, — правильно расценив его взгляд в сторону полевого госпиталя, покачала она головой. — Вам ничто не угрожает.

Джек кивнул, но не мог не зайти и не узнать, как дела у Брока с Баки. Он не знал толком об их ранениях, но видел кровь, и этого хватило, чтобы озвереть и чуть ли не пооткусывать головы виновным.

— Ничего серьёзного. — Брок показал перебинтованную руку и сильно сочащуюся кровью царапину на скальпе.

— Всё в порядке, Ваше высочество. — Баки уже даже не прихрамывал. Он сам извлёк пулю, в госпитале его только перевязали. — Какие будут приказания?

— Вы — домой, отдыхать и восстанавливаться, а меня вызывает отец. И никаких возражений, — улыбнулся Джек, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу на кителе, что привезла Томасина. — Оставьте мне только что-нибудь от ужина.

В машине уже сидел бледный как мел Шепард, вжавшись спиной в сиденье.

— Вольно, — отмахнулся Джек.

Всю дорогу до церкви Шепард старательно отводил взгляд, нервно ёрзал на сиденье, разглаживал невидимые складки на коленях, будто бы его везли на расстрел, а не на аудиенцию к королю.

Сайлас, казалось, и не ждал никого, словно не он вызывал сына вместе с Давидом, не дав им даже толком отмыться от непростой спецоперации. Он сидел на одной из лавок, низко склонив голову, и неслышно шевелил губами. То ли молился, то ли благодарил Бога за свалившиеся на страну напасти.

Джек давно не видел у отца такого одухотворённого, светлого, озарённого какой-то возвышенной грустью лица. Сайлас часто молился на публике, резко вскидывал руки, обращаясь к кому-то на небесах, но вот чтобы так, наедине с самим собой, в тишине пустой церкви —таким он короля не помнил, наверное, с самого детства, когда Мишель тяжело болела и проводила всё своё время по больницам, а врачи не могли дать никаких гарантий, кроме скорой смерти. И вот сейчас Сайлас был таким же — наполовину сломленным и в то же время готовым встать на амбразуру, рвануть на груди рубашку и показать, что уж он-то сможет преодолеть всё что угодно.

— Ваша величество, — откашлялся Джек, привлекая внимание.

Сайлас не вздрогнул, не повернул головы, продолжая смотреть на мерное колыхание пламени одинаковых белых восковых свечей. Джек не знал, что случилось в Шайло, пока он с боевой группой отсутствовал, что свалилось на головы жителей Гильбоа, но тягостное ощущение беды витало по непривычно пустым улицам сияющей в предрассветных лучах столицы.

Король тяжёло поднялся, приблизился к замершим в проходе Джеку и Давиду, остановился напротив и окинул их таким взглядом, что Джеку захотелось отшатнуться, закрыть лицо руками, лишь бы не запомнить, что король может быть вот таким по-отечески горделивым и мягким, каким он не видел его ни разу за свою жизнь.

— Я горжусь тобой, — сказал Сайлас, сжав плечо Джека, обернулся к Шепарду и коснулся и его плеча. — Вами обоими, только вы поистине верны королю.

— Я не думал, что это был генерал Абнер, он был твоим другом, — тихо ответил принц, чуть склонив голову, надеясь, что стоящий рядом Шепард не услышит. — Прости, отец.

— У короля не бывает друзей, — горько усмехнулся в ответ Сайлас. — У короля есть только семья, если повезёт. — Выдохнул, притянув их обоих к себе в объятия, зашептал горячечно: — Держитесь друг друга, доверяйте друг другу свои жизни, как я вам доверил свою. Вы истинные братья.

У Джека чуть ноги не подкосились, он зажмурился, гоня прочь непрошенные слёзы обиды и разочарования; услышал, как сглотнул Шепард, как король прошёл мимо и вышел из церкви вместе с Томасиной, притворив за спиной дверь.

— Братство, — прошептал Джек непослушными губами, встряхнулся, провёл ладонью по волосам. — Смешно.

— Джек, я...

— Заткнись, пока я тебя не пристрелил. — Облокотившись на высокую спинку лавки, принц прикусил нижнюю губу. — Думаешь, ты спас меня тогда… из плена? — Хрипло рассмеялся. — Нет! Ты меня уничтожил! Погибни я — и ты не стал бы героем! — Джек резко развернулся, глянул зло, отчаянно, готовый впервые высказаться, выплеснуть всё, что горело в груди все эти месяцы, что отравляло, коверкало и без того издёрганную душу. — Лучше бы ты дал мне умереть. Я не знаю, кто ты такой, не знаю, что тебе нужно от меня и моей сестры. Но поверь, стоит тебе ещё хоть раз оступиться, и моё лицо станет последним, что ты увидишь на этом свете. И бесполезно молиться богу или королю: контракт на тебя уже в руках костлявой. Хорошо запомни этот вечер, Давид Шепард. Ты не чёртов божий помазанник, и отец скоро это поймет.

Обратно Джек отправился пешком, отмахнувшись от водителя. Он шёл по улицам просыпающегося Шайло, не чувствуя ничего, кроме ледяной хватки, сжимающей сердце.

Хотелось выпить, забиться в тишину своей спальни и не выходить оттуда неделю, пока мысли снова не обретут привычную ясность и он не сможет держать прямо спину.

Купив в ближайшем круглосуточном магазине пару бутылок хорошего скотча, Джек сел на ступеньки какого-то дома, сбил крышку и присосался к горлышку, чувствуя, как выпивка полыхающей волной омывает гортань, разнося по крови жаркое, опустошающее голову веселье.

Шайло просыпался, умываясь розово-оранжевыми лучами рассветного солнца, золотящего крыши и кое-где распахнутые окна домов. Мимо Джека проходили спешащие по своим делам люди, не обращая внимания на пьющего с утра пораньше солдата в парадной, тщательно выглаженной форме.

— Ваше высочество.

Джек вздрогнул, подняв взгляд на замершего рядом Брока.

— Поехали домой.

 

❀

— Кого мне убить, чтобы вы улыбнулись, Ваше высочество? — спросил Баки, едва принц переступил порог.

Такой смеси боли, горя, печали и отчаяния на лице принца Баки ещё не видел. Ему хотелось сделать для принца хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-то облегчить его ношу.

— Стреляй сюда. — Чуть повернув голову, Джек постучал пальцем по собственному виску, невесело усмехнулся, расстегнул китель.

Почему-то именно сегодня алкоголь его совершенно не брал. Обычно двух бутылок хватало, чтобы уйти в загул, отпустить хотя бы до завтра все проблемы, забыться. Сейчас же на душе было всё так же муторно и даже немного стыдно, что Брок и Баки снова видят его таким сломленным.

— Идите отдыхайте, до завтра всё равно дел никаких нет.

Баки нежно коснулся губами подставленного виска, помог принцу снять китель и галстук, расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки.

— Я завтрак приготовил, — сказал он. — Вам надо поесть, Ваше высочество.

Брок согласно кивнул.

От прикосновения губ Джек будто сдулся, как воздушный шарик, из которого выпустили половину воздуха, ссутулился.

— Можно и мне попросить тебя? — едва слышно спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил: — Баки, если можешь, обними меня, пожалуйста.

Баки тут же обхватил принца руками и притянул к себе, вжимая в грудь, в мягкую чёрную футболку, которую он носил дома. Он гладил принца по плечам, по спине, ерошил короткие волосы.

Взглядом подозвав Брока, Баки указал на принца. Брок послушно обнял того со спины. Спина двигалась неровно — у принца что-то не то было с дыханием.

Глаза пекло, лёгкие разрывало от едва сдерживаемых всхлипов. Джек вжался в Баки, будто бы только в нём сейчас видел смысл своей беспросветной жизни, только он был его опорой. Но когда со спины прижалось горячее тело Брока — не выдержал, окончательно распадаясь на части.

Дав наконец волю слезам, отчаянию, боли, живущей с ним долгие годы, Джек цеплялся непослушными пальцами за широкие плечи Баки, будто тот вот-вот отстранится, стараясь продлить ощущение безопасности, ещё хоть ненадолго побыть нужным. Ведь он был для них своим, и они были своими для него, после тайн, которые хранили друг о друге, после боя, проведенного плечом к плечу, после… сегодняшнего дня.

— Спасибо, — хрипло прошептал Джек, попытавшись вывернуться из объятий.

Баки и Брок не отпустили его. Обнимали, грели, успокаивали. Баки тихо нашёптывал, что принц хороший, сильный, умный и просто замечательный. Брок что-то бурчал, соглашаясь.

— Да что ты со мной как с маленьким? — сквозь слёзы улыбнулся Джек, устроился на живом плече Баки, будто специально идеально подходящем для его головы, не стараясь больше вырваться. Раз ему позволяют всё это — пусть. Джек был только рад.

— Когда нам наносят удары те, от кого мы ждём поддержки, это пробивает до самой глубины, до самого больного, — негромко сказал Брок.

— Когда больно — это не стыдно, — добавил Баки. — Это не ваша вина, Ваше высочество. Даже ваши силы не беспредельны. Но мы с вами. Мы — ваше оружие.

Джека покоробило. Почему-то это «вы» ощущалось до невозможного неправильно, чужеродно.

— Раз уж пошла такая пляска... — Принц всё же вывернулся из объятий, аккуратно вынул запонки из манжет. — Когда мы наедине, не могли бы вы оба обращаться ко мне по имени и на «ты»?

— Как скажешь, Джек, — улыбнулся ему Баки. — Я так рад, что сейчас — это именно ты.

Брок хмыкнул и признался:

— Я тоже. Идёмте есть. На пустой желудок не бывает дельных мыслей.

За столом, да и вообще с этими двоими, Джеку было легко и по-домашнему комфортно, как не бывало никогда во дворце. Они ели молча, лишь Баки с Броком будто бы разговаривали, переглядываясь. Но Джеку это не казалось чем-то неправильным, скорее наоборот, и это немного пугало. Не хотел он так сильно прирастать к ним, хотя куда уж сильнее.

Поблагодарив за сытный завтрак, Джек сгрузил посуду в посудомоечную машину и, пожелав добрых снов, отправился к себе.

 

❀

— Ты его тоже хочешь? — спросил Баки, устраиваясь между разведённых ног Брока и целуя его в бедро.

— Кого? — не понял Брок, поглаживая член.

После того первого неловкого раза у них как-то быстро всё наладилось. Брок учил Баки трахаться, и тот радостно учился, выказывая явный талант.

— Джека. — Баки мокро лизнул от яиц до головки.

Брок коротко выдохнул. Баки Барнс был каким-то чёртовым гением минета, у Брока от него крышу сносило.

— Хотеть — не значит получить, — ответил он и застонал, когда Баки забрал его член в рот.

Дальше им стало не до разговоров — Брок терял способность к связной речи, когда Баки вытворял такое с его членом и яйцами.

 

❀

Джек не мог уснуть, хотя за последние пару суток он не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту — а сейчас ворочался, никак не получалось устроиться среди подушек. Было то холодно, то слишком жарко. Он уже дважды сходил в душ, постоял под холодными струями, чтобы потом нырнуть под одеяло, согреться и уснуть. Но безрезультатно. Промучившись ещё пару минут, Джек поднялся, натянул домашние штаны и спустился вниз.

Постояв немного у закрытой двери в спальню Брока и Баки, Джек долго не решался постучаться. Всё же они могли уже спать, да и не обязаны развлекать мучающегося бессонницей принца. Постучавшись, Джек открыл дверь и замер на пороге.

Брок был прекрасен — с запрокинутой головой, искусанными губами, он гнулся в руках Баки, плавился, подавая бёдрами вверх, вколачивая гордо стоящий член в горло любовника.

Брок кончил с громким рыком, вцепившись Баки в волосы, и откинулся на подушки. Баки сглотнул, облизнулся, поцеловал Брока, встал, подошёл к Джеку и опустился перед ним на колени. Раскрасневшийся, с яркими влажными губами, он смотрел на него сверху вниз, легко положив ладони на бёдра.

— Можно? — спросил он, потёрся лицом о пах Джека и снова посмотрел вверх, облизнувшись.

Брок глядел на них с кровати, непристойно раскинувшись, и ревнующим не выглядел.

Джека повело, перед глазами и так двоилось от увиденной сцены, но Баки, сидящий перед ним на коленях, был подобен выстрелу в висок.

Ноги Джека подкосились, он сполз на пол, обхватил голову Баки ладонями и поцеловал — так, как ему снилось, как мечталось, вылизывая, посасывая эти блядские пухлые губы.

Баки любил и умел целоваться. Джека он целовал со всем жаром и страстью, не думая, что делится с ним вкусом Брока.

Брок сполз с постели, пристроился позади Джека и принялся выцеловывать его шею и плечи, слегка покусывая. Джек был чистый, вкусный, от него шло тепло. Брок гладил его ладонями по бокам, по спине, по груди, задевая соски. Когда Джек коротко простонал Баки в рот, Брок занялся его сосками всерьёз. Маленькие, твёрдые и такие чувствительные.

Происходящее было похоже на маленькую смерть, на сумасшествие. Джек так долго мечтал о них обоих, грезил губами Баки, руками Брока, что и подумать не мог оказаться зажатым между ними, распластанным, растёртым ощущениями в мелкую искрящуюся пыль. Он стонал, отдаваясь на волю рукам, губам, прикосновениям безумно горячих тел, тёрся задницей о вновь налившийся желанием член Брока. Гладил везде, где мог дотянуться, узнавая ладонями тело Баки.

— Ты позволишь? — спросил Брок, запуская руку Джеку в штаны и оглаживая твёрдую круглую задницу и расщелину между ягодицами.

— Так хочу тебя, — прошептал Баки, ненадолго оторвавшись от губ Джека. — Хочу тебе отсосать. Ты такой вкусный.

— Господи, да, — выдохнул Джек в губы Баки, целуя голодно, почти кусая их до крови, прогнулся, подставляясь рукам.

Джек был готов на всё, чего бы Броку ни захотелось, пусть бы он его и вовсе разделал потом из ревности, как домашнего поросёнка, лишь бы сейчас не отпускал, продолжая так же сладко сжимать ладонями ягодицы.

— На кровать, — скомандовал Брок, помогая Джеку подняться.

Когда они оказались на кровати, Баки стащил с Джека штаны и белье. Брок уложил его на бок и достал смазку.

Пока Брок не спеша, осторожно растягивал Джека — похоже, тот нечасто бывал снизу, а значит, Броку надо будет показать класс, — Баки облизывал член Джека, перекатывал в пальцах яички, ласкал бёдра. Он не спешил. Баки понимал, как важен первый раз, как важно сделать Джеку по-настоящему хорошо.

— Давай, Брок, не тяни, — взмолился Джек, повернув голову назад, потянулся к Броку, к его губам. — Пожалуйста.

Джеку не впервой приходилось оказываться третьим, а то и четвёртым в постели, но никогда он не чувствовал себя так, будто что-то искрящееся, сверкающее скапливается под кожей, готовое разорваться фейерверком, осветить весь чертов мир.

Руки Брока, губы и аккуратные касания пальцев Баки — это все было слишком хорошо для одного Джека, слишком жарко, слишком желанно. Он подавался назад, насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы, и в то же время старался въехать членом глубже в глотку второго любовника.

У Баки стоял до боли, но он не обращал на это внимания. Джек был в разы важнее, во много-много раз. От него пахло возбуждением и чистой водой, он был такой горячий, и нежный, и твёрдый на языке, такой вкусный, такой… свой.

Брок натянул презерватив, добавил смазки и, придерживая ногу Джека под коленом, толкнулся внутрь — очень аккуратно. Джек был тесный, тугой, как девственник, он обхватывал Брока собой так, что перед глазами темнело, и в этой темноте вспыхивали ослепительные искры.

Брок неторопливо вошёл до конца и начал двигаться, меняя угол, отыскивая то самое правильное местечко. Когда Джек низко простонал и подался назад, Брок понял, что нашёл, и принялся ебать Джека всерьез, целуя и покусывая плечи.

Мир вокруг кончился, заполнился запахами, чувствами, ощущениями. Джек исступлённо подавался назад, насаживаясь до самого корня, мотал головой, бредил, казалось, наяву, не слыша собственных стонов — лишь оглушающе громкое биение сердца в голове, глотке, груди, где-то в низу живота, в любом месте, где его касались Брок или Баки.

— Баки-Баки-Баки, — шептал он, сам не понимая, о чем просит, чего ещё ему не хватает, когда сознание и так распадается на части от удовольствия, жаркого, жадного, почти противоестественного желания отдаться полностью. — Баки… хочу! — взвыл Джек, потянув его на себя, коснулся трясущимися руками члена. — Баки, пожалуйста.

Джеку до безумия хотелось ощутить во рту эту великолепную шелковистую твёрдость, узнать вкус.

Баки переместился выше, коснувшись влажной текущей головкой пересохших губ Джека. Брок принялся дрочить принцу — не спеша, никуда не торопясь. Он сам вряд ли кончит скоро, хотя Джек был так невероятно хорош. Горячий, жадный, податливый, страстный.

Баки вскрикнул, когда язык Джека обласкал головку члена, и погладил Джека по лицу.

Гортанно застонав, принц плотно обхватил губами крупную головку члена любовника, пососал, лаская языком уздечку, и попытался взять на полную, давясь с непривычки.

Члены во рту и в заднице, казалось, двигались совершенно синхронно, заставляя и его сердце чётко уловить ритм, подстроиться, добавляя эмоциональному шторму, и так бушевавшему в груди Джека, совершенно иную окраску. Он не трахался, как с Джозефом или остальными своими мальчиками и девочками, он любил всем сердцем.  Всем своим существом любил впервые за свою жизнь тех, что были для него своими, но не принадлежали ему. Джеку не хотелось сейчас думать, что с ним будет после, когда накроет оргазмом, разметав остатки его сердца, как сможет он сползти с их кровати и уйти к себе. Джеку было хорошо сейчас, а обо всём остальном он будет думать позже.

Баки кончил первым, излившись в жадный рот Джека, и сполз по кровати вниз, чтобы снова взять его член, чтобы попробовать, каков Джек на вкус. Поцеловал Джека в натертые яркие губы, в шею, обласкал языком соски, прошёлся по животу и, отпихнув руку Брока, всосал головку.

Джек заорал, выгнулся, насаживаясь на член Брока, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной, утаскивая куда-то в другой мир. Ослеплённый, оглушённый вспышкой невозможного удовольствия, он бился, не соображая, что происходит вокруг, толкался назад, облизывал собственные губы от спермы Баки, исступлёно гладил его, перебирая длинные пряди, дёргал на себя, насаживая на свой член.

— Господи, да… — выдохнул принц, более-менее придя в себя.

Брок толкнулся в него последний раз, кончая, и застыл, обнимая и не торопясь вынимать член. Баки нежно вылизал Джека и тоже обнял.

— Останься сегодня с нами, — попросил Баки. — Ты так устал, а Брок вот говорит, что я — универсальное снотворное без побочных эффектов.

Брок тихо рассмеялся Джеку в затылок и выскользнул из него.

— Вызываешь привыкание, — поправил он. — Джек, полежи, я тебя сейчас вытру.

Говорить не хотелось, Джек благодарно кивнул, притянул к себе Баки, обнимая, словно подушку или плюшевого жирафа в детстве, и смежил веки.

Он был благодарен за всё, что дали ему Брок с Баки — не конкретно за секс, хотя и за него, конечно, тоже, а за ощущение нужности, правильности происходящего, будто бы они давние любовники, которым не обязательно говорить, чтобы быть понятыми и услышанными.

Уже засыпая, Джек почувствовал лёгкие влажные прикосновения к пояснице, ягодицам, но только тихо мурлыкнул, ткнулся носом куда-то в шею Баки и провалился в сон окончательно.

 

###  **10**

 

Брок не был любителем таскать своим любовникам завтрак в постель, но обстоятельства требовали. Джек мог накрутить себя как угодно, а Брок собирался удержать его в своей кровати. Джек того стоил.

Баки поднял голову, учуяв запах кофе. Взял чашку, благодарно поцеловал Брока, а потом тихо сказал:

— Джек, я знаю, что ты уже проснулся. У тебя ритм дыхания поменялся. Хочешь кофе?

Брок сел рядом с Джеком и протянул ему чашку крепкого сладкого латте. Он уже выяснил, что их принц тот ещё сладкоежка и кофе пьётт с четырьмя ложками сахара.

Джек сел среди подушек удобнее, подогнув под себя одну ногу, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы. Он не привык просыпаться в постели с кем-либо, потому как всегда выпроваживал своих любовников, прежде чем уснуть, перестелив постель или перебравшись на одну ночь в другую комнату, и поэтому старался как можно дольше   сохранить ощущение приятной неги, наполняющей его тело рядом с горячим, как печка, Баки. Хотя спине и не хватало присутствия Брока.

А ещё Джек не любил такие вот долгие неуютные паузы и старался их избегать, но всё его существо вопило, умоляя остаться, пить свой кофе и не двигаться с места. Пусть это и была разовая акция, но почему бы не продолжить пользоваться её плодами, пока разрешают.

Брок забрал у Джека пустую чашку и сел рядом, приобняв за плечи. Баки выжидающе смотрел на Джека.

— Пообещай, что это был только первый раз, — попросил он. — С тобой так… — Он замялся, не в силах подобрать слова.

— Охуительно, — помог ему Брок. — Правильно. Джек, будь с нами. А мы будем с тобой. Во всём.

Джек растерянно глянул на Баки, потом на Брока.

— Насчёт поддержки я понимаю, но зачем я вам нужен в постели?

— Мы хотим тебя, — сказал Баки. — Ты охуительный. Ты красивый. Ты хочешь нас. Мне нравится делать тебе хорошо.

— Такой отзывчивый и чуткий любовник — редкость, — добавил Брок. — Мы с Баки… у нас всё сложно. Мы и любовниками-то не были, пока он не начал вспоминать. Просто спали вместе. У меня ПТСР, сглаженная форма, у него вообще каша в голове. Так нам было спокойнее. У тебя ведь тоже ПТСР, Джек. Заметно.

Джек сверкнул глазами, соглашаясь на что угодно. Ему никогда не было так хорошо и спокойно, никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько защищённым, а значит, пора было открывать последние карты.

— Скоро, на юбилее отца, я представлю семье и общественности свою невесту.

— Ее надо будет охранять? — поинтересовался Баки.

— Кто она? — одновременно с ним спросил Брок.

Они переглянулись и синхронно хмыкнули.

Джек удивлённо вскинул брови, усмехнулся такой слаженности.

— Люсинда Вулфсон, дочка старинного приятеля отца. Она дружила в детстве с Мишель, и мы вроде бы неплохо ладили. Умна, образованна, не замечена в предосудительном поведении. — Джек расплылся в шальной улыбке, погладив Брока по бедру. — Идеальная леди и, надеюсь, достаточно умная, чтобы правильно понять правила игры. У нас назначена встреча в эту пятницу, и, если удастся договориться, она официально станет моей невестой, а если нет — продолжу искать.

— Все бонусы, которые ты можешь заработать в глазах отца? — понимающе спросил Брок.

— Джек, — осторожно начал Баки. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что король тебя просто не любит? Не любит и боится? Пытается сломать. Ты сильный, ты не ломаешься…

— Просто принимаешь всё слишком близко к сердцу, — добавил Брок. — Никак не можешь принять, что это война и отец тебе в ней не союзник и не соратник.

Джек почесал затылок и немного потерянно улыбнулся одними губами.

— Наследник не может быть геем, не в Гильбоа. У него должна быть королева и свои дети. Можно, конечно, убить Сайласа; совру, если скажу, что никогда об этом не думал. Но я никогда не хотел занимать трон ценой чьей-то жизни, пусть даже и такого непутёвого отца, как Сайлас. — Джек поджал губы, выпрямил спину, расправил плечи. — Он не сможет править вечно, и если Мишель сможет забеременеть от своего Шепарда или от кого угодно другого — мне не жить и не спрятаться нигде в королевстве.

— Есть и другие страны, — обнадёжил его Баки. — Много стран.

— И ты не гей, ты бисексуал, — добавил Брок. — Мишель же вроде бесплодна. С Люсиндой Вулфсон тоже не всё чисто, я пособираю информацию.

— Я никому не позволю убить тебя, — пообещал Баки. — Ни королю, ни кому другому. Ты наш.

— Я не покину Гильбоа, — покачал головой Джек. — Это моя земля. Не смогу быть в стороне от всего, что здесь творится, никогда не мог. Из-за этого мы с отцом и бодаемся постоянно — не умею безропотно махать рукой и улыбаться. Я получу трон, но пока есть другие варианты, кроме кардинального, буду стараться обойтись без лишней крови.

Джек поднялся, высвободившись из объятий, потянулся всем телом, наклонился, подхватил свою одежду, чтобы пойти в душ, и обернулся на пороге.

— Я не прошу у вас помощи — для вас опасно вступать в политические заигрывания, —  но буду благодарен, если продолжите прикрывать спину.

 

❀

Перед балом Баки, как обычно, отчитался королю обо всех действиях принца: был пьян, пил дома, потом долго спал, потом отправился во дворец. Король остался доволен.

Баки давно продумал десяток способов убить Сайласа, но сначала его останавливал командир, а теперь — Джек. Все-таки родственные узы. Впрочем, командир считал, что с таким отношением к внутренней политике король всё равно не жилец, а значит, у Джека были все шансы взойти на престол, не испачкав руки в крови отца.

В пятницу, как и было обговорено, Джек встретился с Люсиндой в ресторане, они посидели, мило поворковали, тщательно изображая парочку, и поехали в пентхаус принца как в самое безопасное место для разговоров. Джек заранее попросил Баки с Броком не высовываться, чтобы не напугать девушку, а то мало ли что она может подумать; раскрывать раньше времени карты не хотелось.

— Проходи. — Джек галантно пропустил Люсинду вперёд. — Чай, кофе или что-нибудь покрепче?

— Белого вина, — попросила Люсинда.

Едва они с Джеком оказались наедине, она сбросила маску милой хорошенькой дурочки, и сейчас выглядела серьёзной, собранной и взволнованной.

Джек протянул ей бокал, привычно плеснув себе совсем немного виски, сел напротив, внимательно разглядывая возможную будущую невесту.

Люсинда была красива, не искусственной кукольной красотой, как Мишель, а было в ней что-то влекущее, обещающее множество сюрпризов для тех, кто отважится заглянуть чуть дальше яркой обёртки. И при этом Люсинда была умна.

— Я хочу предложить тебе стать моей невестой, Лулу, — улыбнулся Джек, вспомнив старое детское прозвище. — А потом и королевой.

Люсинда уверенно взяла из его рук бокал вина, серьёзно заглянула в глаза. И сказала:

— Я готова быть для тебя хорошей невестой, Джек. И надеюсь стать хорошей королевой. Но есть одна вещь… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я… У людей есть определенные потребности. У меня их нет. Я рожу тебе детей, столько, сколько ты захочешь, но не жди от меня большего. Мне не нужна твоя верность, я не имею права требовать её, потому что ничего не могу предложить взамен. Мальчики, девочки, котики, хоть дуло «голиафа»... Но наши дети будут только нашими, и моё имя не должна трепать пресса. Ты понимаешь?

Джек внутренне ликовал. Всё оказалось ещё лучше, чем он мог себе представить, остановившись на кандидатуре Лулу для этой авантюры. Если всё было действительно так, как она говорила, то принц готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы назвать её своей королевой, потому что большего желать было просто невозможно.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Джек. — Личная жизнь королевской четы — всегда достояние общественности, но я умею хранить тайны, надеюсь, ты тоже. На публике мы обязаны быть образцовой семьёй, а то что будет происходить за дверями, там и останется. Я не буду требовать ничего,  кроме рождения наследника. Сколько будет детей — опять же решать тебе, и как будет происходить зачатие — тоже. Мы не в средние века живём и не обязаны вывешивать за окно простыню после первой брачной ночи. У меня тоже… свои предпочтения. — Джек поднялся, достал из кармана коробочку с кольцом. — Люсинда Вулфсон, согласна ли ты стать моей королевой?

— Да, Джонатан Бенджамин, я согласна стать твоей невестой и будущей королевой, — серьёзно сказала Люсинда. — При условии, что все твои «предпочтения» будут относиться ко мне с должным уважением.

И позволила надеть кольцо с огромным бриллиантом на свой палец.

 

❀

Сайлас в последний раз посмотрел на своё отражение и отошёл от зеркала. Сегодняшний вечер должен войти в историю как самый помпезный и дорогой за всё его правление — всё же юбилеи короля случаются нечасто. Но он никак не мог отделаться от тягостного ожидания беды, будто тучей нависшей над дворцом, давящей на плечи непомерной тяжестью. И вроде ничто не предвещало: соседи успокоились, Кросс осознал ошибки и затаился, в королевстве всё было тихо, даже мятежники — и те прикрыли рты и сидели по своим норам, когда он милостиво выпустил Итана Шепарда из тюрьмы, заменив смертную казнь на домашний арест. Да и сын вёл себя примерно...

Вот в Джеке-то и было дело. Слишком тих и послушен в последние месяцы был этот щенок, не огрызался, не лез на рожон. Ну да, пил, кутил и развлекался, но не был замечен в богомерзких связях ни разу. Сайлас было решил, что новые телохранители сына спелись с ним и талантливо водят его за нос, подсовывая липовые отчёты, но нет, он проверял. Верная Томасина, всё ещё не спускавшая глаз с принца Бенджамина на всякий случай, подтверждала большинство сведений. Да и в голосе солдата с железной рукой всё чаще проскальзывала неприязнь, когда он описывал очередное пьяное безумство Джека.

Роза не раз и не два просила Сайласа как-то повлиять на сына, заставить его бросить алкоголь, лечь в клинику, наконец, но король и не думал идти ей навстречу. Джек был нужен ему именно такой: ненадёжный, пьяный в хлам, опустившийся на самое дно, где он не представлял никакой опасности. Народ не пойдёт за дебоширом и пропойцей.

— Ваше величество, пора. — Томасина кивнула слугам, приказывая открыть парадные двери и начать впускать гостей.

Сайлас улыбался, расточал комплименты, шутил с гостями, принимая поздравления и подарки, выискивая глазами сына, ожидая от него какой-нибудь подлянки. Не верил он, что тот не попробует что-нибудь выкинуть. Но Джек снова неприятно удивил его, явившись на праздник совершенно трезвым и под руку с Люсиндой Вулфсон, которую назвал своей невестой.

Роза, услышав новость, аж вся засветилась, толкнув Сайласа в спину.

— Улыбнись же, — шикнула она. — Наш сын наконец-то взялся за ум, а ты как будто не рад.

 

❀

Когда внезапно во всём дворце погас свет, Люсинда вздрогнула и прижалась к Джеку.

— Что-то случилось, — сказала она. — Интересно, это надолго?

Вокруг раздавались возбуждённые встревоженные голоса, смолкла музыка, тут и там вспыхивали фонарики дворцовых охранников.

Джек бережно обнял Люсинду, защищая её от перепуганных гостей, другой рукой достал телефон и набрал номер Баки.

— У вас тоже? — только и спросил он, зная, что поймут. — Выясни, в чём дело.

— Мишель! — вдруг заголосил на другом конце зала Сайлас, расталкивая локтями толпу. На короле не было лица, он загнанно дышал, будто за несколько секунд пробежался по всем комнатам дворца, разыскивая дочь. — Кто-нибудь видел Мишель?! Найдите Мишель!

— В такой суматохе Мишель могла деться куда угодно, чтобы обделать свои дела, — негромко заметила Люсинда, увлекая Джека к выходу. — Пожалуй, я поищу её у себя дома. Ты меня проводишь? Это недалеко.

Когда они вышли из дворца, стало видно, что в темноту погружен весь город. Люсинда поёжилась.

— Пусть твой шофёр отвезет меня домой, — попросила она.

Джек махнул рукой Джеффу, курящему рядом с машиной.

— Спасибо за вечер, Лулу. — Джек поцеловал тонкие пальчики невесты. — Ты была неподражаема, на этом празднике все смотрели только на тебя. Будь осторожна, и пусть Лукас тебя проводит и побудет с тобой, пока не восстановят электроснабжение.

— Спасибо. — Люсинда поцеловала его в щёку и села в автомобиль.

Джек проводил взглядом габаритные огни удаляющейся машины, поднял повыше воротник пальто. Он, конечно, мог, как и остальные гости, начать метаться по городу в поисках сбежавшей к своему рыцарю без страха и мозгов принцессы, но домой хотелось намного больше. Залечь между Баки и Броком с книжкой, слушать их разговоры или посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, да просто провести вечер без суматохи дворца, в тепле и уюте, с важными для него людьми.

Он брёл по городу, улыбаясь сам себе, прикидывая, что раньше скорее всего зарулил бы в какой-нибудь магазинчик, уговорил бы продать мимо кассы бутылку вискаря и пил бы — либо один, либо завалившись к Джозефу трахаться и слушать его бесконечные причитания о судьбе ЛГБТ-сообщества в пренебрегающей правами человека Гильбоа, бездумно кивал бы, мечтая сбежать, как только появится возможность.

У самого дома его кто-то схватил за рукав, разворачивая к себе, целуя, гладя по спине и волосам. Вывернувшись из хватки неизвестного, Джек отскочил в сторону, врубив на телефоне подсветку поярче, направил свет в лицо наглеца. Он только Баки или Броку мог бы позволить такие вольности, но их губы он знал уже наизусть.

— Иисусе, Джозеф, ты с ума сошёл? — возмущённо выдохнул Джек. — А если тебя кто видел?

— Тут никого нет. Джек, пожалуйста, нам надо поговорить! — Джозеф вновь потянул к принцу руки, стараясь прижаться.

— Иди к дьяволу, — отмахнулся Джек, с горечью глянув на тёмные окна пентхауса. Какой чёрт его дёрнул купить квартиру на последнем этаже, это теперь сколько пешком подниматься по лестнице.

Но Джозеф не сдавался, он что-то говорил, хватал Джека за руки, объясняя, что сейчас миром владеет темнота и она спишет всё, они могут быть вместе и никого не бояться.

— Ваше высочество. — Баки соткался из теней, оттаскивая Джозефа за шиворот. — Этот человек вам мешает?

— Джон, — Джек выдохнул с облегчением, — отправь господина Лейсила домой, сейчас бродить по улицам очень опасно. Можно нарваться на неприятности.

— Пойдёмте, мистер Лейсил. — Баки, не выпуская воротника Джозефа, потащил его прочь.

В темноте вспыхнул огонёк зажигалки, на мгновение высветив лицо Брока.

— Давайте домой, Ваше высочество, — сказал он. — Тридцать восемь этажей — вполне полноценная кардиотренировка.

Джек усмехнулся, огляделся по сторонам и, отобрав у Брока сигарету, на мгновение прижался к его губам.

— Только вот я рассчитывал на тренировку другого плана, мистер Рамос. — Затянувшись и выпустив тонкую струйку дыма, Джек отдал сигарету Броку и направился в сторону парадной. Он надеялся, что света не будет до утра, тогда можно будет зажечь ту чёртову прорву свечей, которая для чего-то хранится в кладовой, и любоваться своими любовниками в открытую, такими прекрасными, совершенными в своей хищной естественности.

Ночь обещала быть интересной.

 

###  **11**

 

— Так вот, — Брок зажёг сразу три сигареты, протянул одну Джеку, а другую Баки, поставил пепельницу себе на волосатую грудь, — блэкаут — это Уильям Кросс. Не подтверждено, но предварительные данные такие. Что-то с распределительной подстанцией в центре города. Какой мудак-энергетик придумал поставить на центр города всего одну подстанцию?

Баки затянулся. Не так давно он вспомнил, насколько ему когда-то нравилось курить, и пользовался этим вовсю. А Джек дымил просто за компанию.

— Зато Шайло похож на Нью-Йорк, — заметил Баки.

— Отец влюбился в Нью-Йорк и построил Шайло очень на него похожим, — выпустив струйку дыма в потолок, заметил Джек. — Но стоит он на костях и пепле. Именно здесь проходили самые ожесточённые бои с Гефом, здесь он сверг и убил прошлого диктатора, стерев его имя из истории. — Джек поднялся, размазал по животу начавшую подсыхать сперму. — Сегодня Совет по поводу блэкаута, будут решать, какую из историй рассказать горожанам, чтобы они вновь вознесли имя Сайласа к небесам.

— Джек, — лениво сказал Баки, — новая власть всегда хает прежнюю, так что вряд ли прошлый король был таким уж диктатором. Небось, угнетал горничных по углам, раз так легко пал.

— Да и убил ли он его? — спросил Брок.

— Тело никто не видел, так что кто знает, отец мог и придержать такого человека где-нибудь. Тюрем в Гильбоа намного больше, чем говорит официальная статистика и знаю даже я. Король умеет расправляться с врагами. Со мной только не сладил. — Джек открыл дверь в ванную комнату, чтобы можно было спокойно переговариваться и готовиться к выходу. — Я не люблю скорость, экстремальные виды спорта, с парашютом даже не прыгаю, так что несчастный случай не подстроить так, чтобы не узнала мать. Вот он и ждёт, что я либо сопьюсь, либо сдохну в какой-нибудь очередной заварушке с Гефом, либо сам пущу себе пулю в висок. — Джек высунулся с зубной щёткой во рту. — Обломится!

Баки докурил и раздавил окурок в пепельнице.

— Он дурак, — сообщил он вслух. — Если бы мне нужно было от тебя избавиться, я бы организовал самоубийство или несчастный случай по пьяни. Тридцать восьмой этаж, ты пьёшь, после девок выходишь на балкон. Как два пальца обоссать.

— Даже свидетель был бы, — согласился Брок. — Но это хорошо, что он дурак и не отдает такого приказа. Кстати, о девках, Джек: не пора ли организовать кого-нибудь? Ты уже две недели никого не ебал публично.

— Невеста, — улыбнулся Баки. — Есть повод не ебать шлюх. Мне нравится Люсинда, она умная.

— Сайлас так себе стратег, он человек одного момента. Думаете, чего дядюшка до сих пор жив? Из-за светлых семейных чувств или денег? — Джек вышел, вытираясь. — Нет, именно он и разрабатывал почти все далеко идущие планы для отца. Без Кросса не было бы короля Сайласа Бенджамина. Был бы кто-нибудь другой, на кого положила бы глаз мама, если он хоть немного был бы управляем.

Просмотрев утренние новости за чашкой кофе, Джек собрался и вызвал Лукаса, оставив Баки с Броком в пентхаусе. Их на совет всё равно не пускали, а торчать у дверей мало проку.

— Вы ведь следите за мной и когда остаётесь здесь? — уже у самых дверей развернулся принц, поправляя галстук. — Людей в прислуге я вычислил уже давно, но это ведь не всё?

Баки демонстративно поправил булавку в галстуке Джека, а потом словно из ниоткуда достал наушник и вставил в ухо.

— Присматриваем, — поправил Брок. — Я бы всё же поехал с тобой. Мне неспокойно.

— Да, я тоже. — Баки нежно поцеловал Джека. — Дурные предчувствия.

Рассмеявшись, принц ответил на поцелуй, припомнив, сколько уже не менял булавку, прикинул, сколько всего, оказывается, слышали его «Чип и Дейл», и присвистнул. Стучи они на него отцу, Джека давно бы похоронили без суда и следствия.

— Поехали, — пожал плечами он. — Только не распугайте министров, мне с ними ещё работать.

 

❀

Джек почувствовал неладное сразу, как вышел из дверей зала Советов: слишком собранным был Баки, как-то по-особенному зло сверкали глаза Брока. Но не успел Джек до них дойти, как его перехватила Томасина.

— Ваше высочество, вас желает видеть Её величество.

— Я буду к ужину, — отмахнулся Джек, но Томасина сжала его локоть, останавливая.

— Боюсь, вы не поняли, Её величество ожидает вас во дворце сейчас же.

 

❀

— Сын, — произнесла Роза, запуская видео. — Ты знаешь этого человека?

На экране нервный возбужденный Джозеф вещал о любви и открытости, о принятии и понимании, о смелости и правде.

Джек побледнел, нервно сжал ладони в кулаки. Он не представлял, когда бывший любовник успел это всё не только записать, но и прислать во дворец.

— Что это? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил принц, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Это я хотела бы спросить у тебя, сын. — Роза выглядела крайне раздосадованной. Она не привыкла чего-то не знать в своей семье, дворце, королевстве, она привыкла держать руку на пульсе и управлять всем и вся. — Ты его знаешь?

— Нет… то есть да. Мы знакомы, но то, что он говорит… это полный бред. Я не понимаю, с чего он всё это взял.

Королева просветлела лицом, обняла сына, явно довольная его ответом.

— Значит, это всё ради денег, — решительно заявила она, останавливая видео на середине.

— Мама, я поговорю с Джозефом, объяснюсь, он поймёт и прекратит всё это.

— Не стоит, мой мальчик, — буднично ответила Роза, открывая свой ежедневник и делая там какие-то пометки. — Господин Лейсил нас больше не потревожит. Он покончил с собой этим утром. Я прикажу Томасине проверить остальную почту — мало ли что, тот молодой человек мог быть ещё более неосмотрителен.

Джек осел на диван.

Он не любил Джозефа настолько, чтобы посвятить ему всю жизнь, сделать выбор в его пользу, уехать и бросить всё. Он не жил с ним, не проводил всё свободное время, приезжая лишь когда становилось совсем плохо, сваливался, как снег на голову, и Джозеф всегда был рад, улыбался, пускал в свою жизнь, укрывал от остального мира хотя бы на пару часов.

Сердце предательски сжалось, заныло.

— Сынок, не стоит так переживать о каком-то отбросе, — всплеснула руками Роза.

Джек поднялся, с горечью глянул на мать, скривился.

— Знаешь, он единственный, кто меня, похоже, по-настоящему любил.

И вышел.

Оглушённый, ошарашенный, выбитый из колеи, он кое-как добрался до машины, открыв дверцу только со второго раза, откинулся на сиденье, закрыв глаза ладонью. Он снова виновен в смерти человека, который был ему верен до последнего. Не верил Джек в самоубийство Джозефа, не тот у Джо был характер —  он был бойцом, хоть и домашнего сетевого фронта, и бился бы до последнего, тем более отправив такое послание.

Брок сопроводил подавленного Джека домой, сделал ему кофе, протянул сигареты. Пока тот курил одну за другой, Брок сделал несколько звонков.

А потом в дверь ввалился Баки в сопровождении Джозефа Лейсила с синим тканевым мешком для обуви на голове. Баки сдернул мешок и поставил Джозефа перед Джеком.

— Ты не только себя убил, durak, — рявкнул он. — Ты едва не убил Джека! Это твоя любовь? Убивать? Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал?!

Джек чуть сигарету не выронил. Он уже успел похоронить и оплакать этого идиота, возомнившего из себя вершителя судеб. Подлетев к растерянно моргающему Джозефу, принц с размаху с оттяжкой дал ему в морду, радуясь тому, как клацнули его зубы.

— Идиот, — зашипел Джек, дёрнув Лейсила на себя за воротник рубашки. — Кретин.

— Здесь его никто не будет искать, — заметил Брок. — Вечером я вывезу его из страны. Баки, ты обналичил его карты?

— Да, командир. Мы ушли, когда команда зачистки уже подъезжала, — отчитался Баки. — В доме погром, подумать могут что угодно.

— Джек, я… — проблеял Джозеф.

— Лучше бы ты был шантажистом, — сплюнул Брок. — Меньше хлопот.

— Что, блядь, ты, Джозеф? — рыкнул Джек, снова закуривая, подошёл к большому панорамному окну. — Чем ты думал вообще и о чём? Что я радостно прибегу, размахивая радужным флагом? Ты понимаешь, что, дойди до отца эта информация, в этом флаге меня и похоронили бы, где-нибудь на виноградниках или в розарии матери?

— Но…

— Лучше заткнись. — Джек потёр разнывшиеся виски. — Сколько всего было дисков?

— Три, — едва слышно прошептал Джозеф.

— Теперь молись всем известным богам, чтобы они попали только к Томасине, а то эти ребята, — Джек указал взглядом на Брока с Баки, — докажут тебе, что самоубийство было бы прекрасной перспективой.

Брок подошёл к Джозефу и крепко взял его за кадык сильными пальцами.

— Парень, если ты играешь в такие игры с облечёнными властью, играй по их правилам.

— Но я… я так люблю тебя, Джек, — прохрипел Джозеф.

— Так, что готов был убить его и себя ради этой любви? — рыкнул Баки. — Лучше мёртвый Джек, чем не твой?!

— Нет! — пискнул Джозеф.  

Окинув Джозефа злым неприязненным взглядом, Джек дёрнул подбородком в сторону кухни.

— Побудь немного полезным и сделай нам чай. Голова гудит.

Джеку хотелось вжаться в широкого Баки, обхватить его шею руками, устроить голову на плече и постоять так, но посторонний в их доме лишал даже таких тихих, вполне целомудренных радостей.

Стянув галстук и швырнув его на кресло, принц хрустнул шеей, разминая её.

— Почему в этом королевстве что ни день, то катастрофа?

— Судьба у него такая. — Баки подошел к Джеку, обнял и принялся массировать шею. Снял с него пиджак, стянул рубашку. — Давай я тебе плечи разомну.

— Лучше я, — сказал Брок. — У тебя рука железная.

Они переместились на кухню. Полуголый Джек сел за стол, и Брок принялся разминать ему шейно-воротниковую зону. Баки сунулся между его руками, целуя Джека в выступающий позвонок, и принялся наблюдать за тем, как Лейсил дрожащими руками заваривает чай.  

Джек жмурился, плыл от уверенных ласковых прикосновений, почти мурлыкал в голос, с наслаждением вдыхая запах обоих любовников, поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, благодарно целуя куда придётся.

Когда перед ним, звякнув ложечкой, опустилась кружка с чаем, принц открыл мутные глаза, взглянув на растерянного Джозефа.

— Ты из-за них меня бросил? — отважился спросил тот , присев под тяжёлым взглядом Баки; но Джозеф, похоже, был на самом деле намного отчаяннее, чем помнил Джек. — Тогда, в клубе, они уже были рядом с тобой, я помню. — Он потёр плечо, с которого долго ещё не сойдут следы от пальцев хмурого типа, которого его принц называл ласково — Баки.

— Да, из-за них.

— А ещё из-за того, что ты не уважаешь выбор Джека и не бережёшь его, — добавил Баки, накидывая на порозовевшие плечи Джека рубашку. — И если то, что ты здесь увидел, выйдет за пределы этой квартиры, ты пожалеешь, что я не дал мордоворотам королевы расправиться с тобой.

Джек молча пил чай, бездумно заедая его печеньем. Где-то в глубине души он хотел, чтобы Баки не успел, не спас этого идиота, решившего, что знает лучше, как им обоим жить. Может, всему виной был их разрыв, может, ещё что ударило в голову Джозефа, когда он бродил по пустым тёмным улицам, но Джеку вот именно сейчас было его нисколько не жаль. Как он там говорил? Мы сами творцы своей судьбы? И Джек не был, конечно, уверен на все сто, что выбрал верный путь, что он не приведёт его к очередному падению, после которого подняться не будет уже никаких сил. Что, скорее всего, первую горсть земли на его гроб кинут именно Брок с Баки, когда решат, что сделали достаточно. Но Джек переживёт. Он всё и всегда переживал, перестраивался и шёл дальше. Джозеф неправильно рассчитал, выслав это видео во дворец. Джеком слишком часто и чересчур многие пробовали управлять, чтобы он позволил это бывшему любовнику.

Брок сходил в город, закупившись в магазинах непритязательной одеждой совсем не в том стиле, в каком обычно одевался Лейсил. Баки тем временем обрил бывшему любовнику Джека голову.

— Вечером выйдешь на сейнере в море, — сказал Брок, вернувшись. — Я замолвил пару слов перед кем надо. Поработаешь пару месяцев рыбаком, потом спишешься на берег в Тулузе или в Гамбурге. Там видно будет. О Гильбоа и принце забудь раз и навсегда. Да, и бороду отпусти.

Джозеф мрачно кивнул, решив, видимо, не выделываться сверх меры или осознав наконец, что костлявая прошла очень близко и не зацепила лишь по счастливой случайности. А то, что этой случайностью оказался маньячного вида дюжий мужик, тискающий принца, как котёнка, дело десятое.

Зазвонивший телефон вывел Джека из дремоты. Потерев глаза, он с удивлением глянул на экран.

— Да, миссис Гент, чем обязан? — ответил он, какое-то время кивал, слушая, а потом нахмурился, обеспокоенно глянув на Баки. — Да, конечно, встретимся завтра, — и повесил трубку. — Очень надеюсь, что «занимательная информация», которой владеет Катарина — это вовсе не один из трёх твоих дисков, Джозеф, а то лично найду и придушу.

 

###  **12**

 

У Джека с самого утра жутко раскалывалась голова. Уснув вчера на диване в гостиной, он пропустил отбытие Джозефа и был даже немного рад, что не пришлось прощаться с бывшим любовником, смотреть в грустные глаза, что-то говорить, объясняться, оправдываться. Проснулся он, как и всегда с недавнего времени, стиснутый с обеих сторон горячими телами. Кое-как выбрался, простоял под обжигающе горячим душем с полчаса, совершенно не двигаясь, выпил поставленный перед ним кофе и поехал сдаваться. Почему-то встреча с Катариной ощущалась именно так — коридором в кабинет судьи, откуда выхода уже не будет.

Но Джек её не боялся, ни когда был один, ни тем более теперь, когда за спиной чувствовал настоящую верную ему силу и поддержку.

Катарина сияла, светилась изнутри, будто бы выиграла главный приз.

— Доброе утро, Ваше высочество, — пропела Гент, поднявшись из-за стола, протянула ладонь. — Что-то вы неважно выглядите? Бурная ночь?

— Зато вы цветёте, — натянуто улыбнулся Джек, коснувшись губами её пальцев. — Так зачем вы меня звали, миссис Гент?

— О, прошу, за закрытыми дверями зовите меня Катариной, всё же мы с вами ещё слишком молоды для дворцовой жеманности. — Она кокетливо рассмеялась. — Я хотела бы поздравить Ваше высочество с помолвкой и преподнести два подарка, вы сможете выбрать только один из них.

— Не стоит, миссис Гент, так утруждаться.

Джек развернулся к двери, чтобы уйти.

— Я настаиваю, мой принц. — Голос Катарины заледенел, потеряв всю напускную доброжелательность, зазвенел обидой.

Скрипнув зубами, Джек сел в одно из кресел.

— Только быстро, у меня не так много времени, чтобы тратить их на «подарки».

Присев на край своего стола, Катарина взяла в руку пульт и нажала на кнопку воспроизведения.

С экрана телевизора на него знакомо смотрел Джозеф, вещая о любви и открытости, о принятии и понимании, о смелости и правде.  То же самое видео, что Джеку показывала мать. Принц подобрался, глянул на улыбающуюся Катарину, явственно представив, как затягивает на её шее собственный галстук, пока она хрипит, стараясь вырваться, позвать на помощь. Джек прочистил горло, вальяжно развалился в кресле.

— Так это и есть… подарок?

— Какой же вы нетерпеливый, мой принц, это только первая его часть. Поверьте, вторая вас тоже заинтересует.

Катарина вновь щёлкнула пультом, переключая файлы. В режиме слайд-шоу на монитор выплыла первая фотография, а за ней вторая, третья, четвёртая. Джек забыл, как дышать. Сердце заполошно билось в груди, норовя выскочить. С экрана на него смотрела сестра, с каждым кадром всё больше оголяясь, выгибаясь перед объективом неизвестного фотографа, красуясь. В девушке, что Джек видел, не осталось ничего от нежно любимой, оберегаемой малышки Мишель — это была женщина, знающая себе цену, гордая, раскованная, бесконечно влюблённая.

— Какой подарок вы выберете? — прощебетала Катарина, погасив монитор. — И учтите, вам не удастся натравить на меня ваших мордоворотов. Если это произойдет, в эфир выйдут сразу две новости о грехопадении обоих детей венценосной четы. Вы представляете, мой принц, какой будет скандал?

Джек скрипнул зубами, зажмурился, желая оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не под прицелом глаз этой умной и расчётливой женщины, которая всё же сумела переиграть его.

— Чего вы хотите? — бесцветным голосом спросил он.

— Я хочу стать королевой. Разве не каждая девушка об этом мечтает?

— И что будет, если я назову вас своей невестой?

Катарина подошла, цокая каблучками, сжала подбородок Джека тонкими пальцами, задирая его голову вверх.

— Тогда я подарю вам два подарка сразу, мой принц. А если нет, вам придётся выбрать, кого спасать: себя или сестру.

Как бы он ни злился на Мишель за странную, на грани помешательства, любовь к Шепарду, на её неразумный поступок, но не мог пожертвовать её жизнью взамен на свою, однако и сам не мог раскрыться, потому что Баки и Броку точно так же, как и ему самому, был сейчас необходим надёжный тыл. Сайлас, конечно, не сможет их убить, не потянет, из-за того, что они умело скармливали ему только часть информации, лавируя и подтасовывая данные, но спокойствия им точно было не видать.

— Что ж… Катарина, ты умеешь делать предложения, от которых никак не получается отказаться.

 

❀

— Её даже убивать сейчас нельзя, — сокрушенно сказал Баки, сидя в машине на заднем сиденье и держа Джека за руку.

— Ее можно будет убить, когда она передаст данные. Но чтобы не было скандала, надо будет договориться с Люсиндой Вулфсон, — заметил Брок.

— Джек, это проблема. Но это решаемая проблема. — Баки притянул Джека к себе. — Что ты сейчас будешь делать?

— В других условиях я бы напился, — хмыкнул Джек, ткнувшись носом в шею Баки, удивляясь каждый раз, насколько он тактильный. — Но давай лучше съездим и подготовим Люсинду. Уверен на все сто, Катарина поднимет в прессе шумиху по поводу нашей с ней помолвки, целый спектакль устроит. Не хочу, чтобы Лулу узнала новость из газет.

Быстро набрав ее номер, Джек приложил трубку к уху.

— Люсинда, доброе утро. Мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить и желательно без свидетелей. Да, очень срочно. Приедешь? Хорошо, спасибо, буду ждать. — Нажав отбой, обернулся к сидящему за рулём Броку. — Поехали домой. Лулу будет через полчаса.

 

❀

— Джек, — с порога обратилась к нему Люсинда, — что стряслось? На тебе лица нет.

Она была одета скромно и стильно, на пальце сверкал помолвочный бриллиант. Люсинда оглядела телохранителей принца и спросила:

— Кому-то из нас грозит опасность?

— Ты проходи, присаживайся, а я пока расскажу, во что умудрился вляпаться. — Джек поставил перед Люсиндой чашку с кофе, сел напротив и заговорил.

Как бы ни хотелось смолчать, что-то скрыть, но сил бороться у Джека почти уже не оставалось. Всё равно бы Лулу узнала бы про его ориентацию, про причины неприязни Сайласа, и Джек решил, что сейчас самое время открыть кое-какие карты, умолчав только о том, кем ему приходятся Баки с Броком. Рассказал о компромате, снятом бывшим любовником, о том, что Катарина как-то добыла сведения, способные разрушить Мишель жизнь, и о её требованиях.

— Я постараюсь решить проблему, не довести до свадьбы. — Джек скривился. — Но ты же знаешь Гент, она если зубами вцепится — не оторвёшь. Я хотел, чтобы ты узнала от меня, а не из газет.

— Спасибо, Джек. — Люсинда положила тонкие пальцы на его ладонь. — Я поняла. Интриги дворца, да? — Она погладила Джека по руке. — Джек, ты мне обещал, а ты всегда выполнял свои обещания. Чем я могу поддержать тебя в этой ситуации? Тебе придется объявить о Катарине королю, так? Сделать вид, что ты прогнулся? Пока ты не найдешь способ изъять компромат?

— Да, боюсь, она уже во дворце, вовсю посвящает Розу в нынешнее положение вещей. Отцу нет дела, кто будет стоять рядом со мной. Катарина даже лучше, не мне тебе рассказывать о её репутации. — Джек погладил пальчики невесты. — Мне придётся официально объявить о дате помолвки, начать подготовку к свадьбе. Надеюсь, королева как можно дольше затянет все приготовления, и я успею добыть всё, что у неё есть на нашу семью. Единственное — я боюсь представить, как вся эта ситуация отразится на тебе. Знал бы — повременил с предложением.

Люсинда задумалась.

— Знаешь, практически никак. До прессы наша с тобой помолвка не дошла, мой отец пока тоже не в курсе. Мама знает, но она у меня слегка не от мира сего. Так что, если миссис Гент не будет полоскать мое имя в прессе, меня эта история не заденет, Джек. Я больше беспокоюсь за тебя.

Джек поднялся, чтобы донести чашки до посудомоечной машины и, проходя мимо Баки, не смог удержаться и едва заметно коснулся его бедра ладонью, чувствуя, как от такого нехитрого прикосновения на сердце становится теплее и спокойнее, в голове проясняется, уходит гул.

— Мне не впервой влезать в сомнительные авантюры, да я и не один в этот раз. — Джек улыбнулся Люсинде. — С Катарины может статься нанести тебе визит, чтобы позлорадствовать. Посылай её к чертям.

— Нет, зачем же? — удивилась Люсинда. — Я разыграю ей истерику. Её это успокоит. Ведь важно, чтобы она до последнего момента ниоткуда не ждала подвоха, верно?

— Умничка. — Джек присел рядом с Люсиндой, прижал тонкие ладошки к губам. — Я в тебе не ошибся.

 

❀

Джек крутился как только мог. Мать с ним не ещё разговаривала из-за видеозаписи Джозефа, а известие о помолвке с Катариной Гент и вовсе чуть не добило королеву, вынужденную заниматься приготовлениями к свадьбе единственного сына с женщиной настолько ей неприятной, что Роза, всегда умевшая держать лицо в любой ситуации, едва заметно кривилась и отводила взгляд.

Газеты заходились в истерике от новостей о том, что любимец жёлтой прессы принц Джонатан Бенджамин наконец-то решил взяться за ум и жениться.

Брок и Баки терпеливо ждали команды действовать. Они изучили дом Катарины Гент, все её машины, основные маршруты, расписание, привычки, ближайшее окружение, прислугу. Брок подкупил экономку, которую миссис Гент, оказывается, тоже шантажировала. Похоже, Катарина в принципе не понимала, как можно добиваться своего без шантажа.

А вечерами, дома, Брок и Баки успокаивали и согревали измотанного и измученного брезгливостью отца, недовольством матери, истериками сестры и постоянным напором Катарины принца.

— Она перестанет быть в тот момент, когда ты дашь отмашку. — Баки поглаживал голову принца, лежащую на его плече.

— Просто надо, чтобы она не чувствовала от тебя опасности и расслабилась, — добавил Брок. — Ты даже вдовцом побыть не успеешь. — Брок прижимался грудью к спине Джека. — Джек, потерпи, прошу тебя. Не срывайся.

— Прорвёмся, — выдохнул Джек, откинув голову назад, чувствуя плечом дыхание Брока. — Помолвка через три дня. Катарина обещала отдать всё, что у неё есть, завтра, и после этого не хочу о ней ничего даже слышать.

Наслаждаясь близостью обоих любовников, принцу хоть ненадолго удавалось отпустить самого себе, не зацикливаться на свалившихся на голову проблемах. Он боялся даже представить, что бы с ним было, окажись он со всем этим один на один без поддержки своих личных «Чипа и Дейла».

Хорошо хоть Катарина была не настолько глупа, чтобы липнуть к Джеку и пытаться разыгрывать влюблённую невесту. Перед камерами принц натянуто улыбался, но стоило вспышкам отсверкать, отстранялся и уходил к себе, и невеста нисколько ему в этом не препятствовала.

В день Х Джек был готов к любой подлянке со стороны Катарины: к тому, что она вдруг передумает отдавать данные или начнёт юлить, переносить встречу на другое время, затягивать, или и вовсе — попытается обмануть. Но миссис Гент хоть и была женщиной, не отягощенной моралью, но слово своё держала крепко, появившись равно в назначенное время в кабинете Джека и протянув запечатанный пакет.

— Тут всё, как мы и договаривались, — улыбнулась она, усевшись на край стола и покачивая ногой. — Ты не думай,  я не буду ни в чём тебя ограничивать, спи с кем хочешь, но присоединиться буду не против.

— Спасибо за честность, — выдохнул Джек, просматривая материалы. — Тут точно всё? Где-нибудь в новостях не всплывёт сенсация, если мы с тобой поругаемся и разбежимся по разным спальням? — оскалился он, уже представляя, сколько приятных минут получит, сворачивая шею этой интриганке собственноручно.

— Ну что ты, дорогой. Какие тайны и сенсации между родными людьми. Мы ведь скоро станем семьёй. — Катарина соскочила со стола, чмокнула Джека в щёку и удалилась.

Хмыкнув, принц сгрузил компромат в шредер и, подпалив один из фотоснимков, кинул его следом, с удовольствием рассматривая, как разгорается, весело потрескивая, его прошлая будущая жизнь с Катариной Гент.

Набрав Баки, Джек оскалился.

— Берите её.

 

❀

Катарина открыла сразу же, как только Джек позвонил в её дверь, пропустила его вперёд, улыбнулась, принимая пальто.

— Вот уж не думала, дорогой, что ты сам ко мне наведаешься. Решила, что будешь бегать до последнего, попытаешься саботировать свадьбу из-за этой Вулфсон. Но ты здесь.

Джек достал две бутылки с джином.

— Я же тебе уже говорил! — растянул он губы в улыбке. — Ты умеешь делать предложения, от которых сложно отказаться.

Откупорив одну, разлил по бокалам. Джек прекрасно знал свою норму, знал, когда следует остановиться и о чем разговаривать с собеседником, чтобы он не замечал, как тихонечко набирается.

Баки предложил очень простой выход. Автоаварию не станут расследовать. К тому же Роза сама приложит руку к тому, чтобы о миссис Гент пошли правильные слухи. Мол, не выдержала напряжённой обстановки, беготни и сплетен, которые всегда сопровождают королевские семьи, выпила лишнего, и… мы очень опечалены, но жизнь продолжается. Разве можно винить молодого принца за ветреность, пусть мальчик будет счастлив.

Когда Катарина уже с трудом могла нормально сидеть, Джек открыл дверь, пропуская в дом Брока с Баки.

— Почему её нельзя банально уронить с лестницы? — поинтересовался Джек, помогая застегнуть на левой ноге Катарины сапог.

— Потому что несчастный случай расследуют внимательнее, чем автоаварию в пьяном виде, — ответил Брок. — Тем более несчастный случай с невестой принца.

— Она не сможет вести, — заметил Баки. — Я поведу.

Катарина была уже практически в отключке. Брок прошелся по её кабинету, где они с Джеком пили, стирая отпечатки пальцев.

— Отвези Джека домой, — велел Баки. — Я уроню её с моста.

Джек притянул Баки к себе, ловя губами его губы, целуя, забираясь ладонями под куртку. Его вся эта ситуация страшно заводила, впрыскивая в кровь изрядную долю адреналина. Кое-как переведя дыхание, он отстранился, поправил рубашку, накинул пальто.

— Поехали, — кивнул он Броку, в последний раз обернувшись, глянул на пускающую на собственное плечо пьяные слюни Катарину.

Её нисколько не было жалко. Миссис Гент хорошо должна была понимать, в какие игры ей хватит сил и умения выиграть, но просчиталась, хватанула лишку и подавилась, думая, что принц сломлен и не станет бороться хотя бы за относительную свободу выбора. Не знала она о неожиданной поддержке и советчиках, знавших реалии этой жизни не понаслышке.

 

❀

Баки вернулся через два часа, насквозь мокрый, с водорослью в волосах и ссадиной на скуле. Едва переступив порог, он бросил:

— Не выплыла, — и отправился в ванную.

— Подробности тебе нужны? — спросил Брок у Джека. — Или обойдёмся голыми фактами? Ты не сомневайся — если он говорит, что Гент мертва, значит, так оно и есть.

— Обойдусь тем, что есть, — отмахнулся Джек, стаскивая с себя домашнюю футболку.

Ему хотелось хоть как-то отблагодарить Баки, что-то сделать, показать приязнь, позаботиться. Раньше Джек всегда сам справлялся со своими проблемами, куда бы они его ни заводили, а сейчас мог хоть немного расслабиться и переложить хотя бы малую их часть на чужие плечи.

Джек вошёл в ванную, не особо зная, что следует делать: не был он ни с кем настолько близок, а секс даже не всегда был достойным поводом узнать имя партнёра.

Груда мокрой одежды была свалена на корзину с грязным бельёем. Баки, совсем голый, осматривал свои синяки и ссадины.

— К утру заживет, — заверил он Джека. — Пришлось пробить ограду моста и нырнуть с машиной в реку.

От Баки пахло металлом, кожей, речной водой и тиной.

— Она захлебнулась сразу. — Баки вытащил из волос водоросль и бросил в мусорную корзинку. — Я пересадил ее на водительское сиденье, пристегивать не стал. Все чисто, не подкопаешься. Я обо всем позаботился, Джек.

В груди заныло от повседневности тона Баки. Джек отчасти понимал, в чём был смысл работы Зимнего Солдата на Гидру, как и понимал, что это не могло не отразиться на остальной жизни, учитывая, что как таковой этой самой жизни у Баки и не было. Если не считать короткие периоды бодрствования между обнулениями и сном в криокамере.

Джеку совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Баки приходилось делать <i> _такую </i> _работу, да ещё и по его просьбе.

— Прости, что втянул вас во всё это, — криво улыбнулся Джек, едва-едва касаясь одного из синяков пальцами.

— Джек, я должен позаботиться о тебе. — Баки повернулся к нему и взял за плечи. — Я не умею почти ничего другого, но убивать я умею хорошо.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Джек подался вперёд, прижался к широкой груди Баки, вслушиваясь в мерные удары сердца. Он стоял и молча гладил его по спине, бокам, плечам. Столько хотелось сказать, признаться, но голоса не было, да и что значили слова?

— Давай, забирайся, — заставив себя отстраниться, сказал Джек. — Смою с тебя твои русалочьи подвиги, а Брок пока ужин нам организует.

Баки послушно полез в ванну, включил воду, подставил голову под кран.

— Просто посиди со мной, если тебе нетрудно, — попросил он. — Я отогреюсь. Не люблю холод.

Раздевшись, Джек залез следом, сел, удобно устроившись у Баки на коленях, благо размер чаши позволял поместиться там при желании ещё пятерым — Джек как-то по пьяной лавочке проверял, больше чем ввосьмером сидеть было уже неудобно, — устроил голову на груди, ласково выводя на ней какие-то узоры.

То, что происходило сейчас, казалось намного важнее и интимнее самого жаркого секса. Джек жался к Баки, понимая, что это не просто плотское желание к двум охренительно горячим мужикам  Он влюбился бесповоротно.

— Я живу для тебя и для Брока, — неожиданно сказал Баки. — До вас — это была не жизнь. Ты… так нужен мне. Так важен для меня. Теперь я не смог бы покинуть тебя, даже если бы захотел, но я не хочу. Хочу быть с тобой. Хочу, чтобы ты был свободен и счастлив, с нами или без нас.

Джек вздрогнул, вскинул голову, вглядываясь в льдисто-серые глаза, сейчас невероятно тёплые и серьёзные, надеясь, что не ослышался и это не была шутка изголодавшегося по теплу сознания. Коснулся большим пальцем губ Баки, очертил ладонями скулы, линию челюсти.

— Баки, — прошептал он, целуя тонкие веки, переносицу, щёки, подбородок; рассмеявшись в полный голос, прильнул к груди, прижавшись губами к исчерченному шрамами плечу. — Я люблю вас, вас обоих, и не смогу быть счастливым, находясь далеко и не зная, как вы и где, что с вами всё в порядке. Моё счастье в вас, в вашей свободе.

— Я уже не знаю, что такое свобода, Джек. — Баки нежно поцеловал его в губы. — Но я люблю тебя. И Брок любит. Только он никогда этого тебе не скажет. Мы твои.

— Свобода — это возможность выбора, все равно какого, правильного или нет. Когда можешь выбирать, каким путём тебе идти — ты свободен.

Джек удобно устроился на груди у Баки, переплёл пальцы с пальцами его живой руки и прикрыл глаза.

С сегодняшнего дня, с вот этого самого момента принц Джонатан Бенджамин был совершенно свободен. Над ним больше не довлело мнение отца, его не трогало брезгливое безучастие матери, ему было наплевать на Шепарда. Джек обрёл свой источник силы, свой островок спокойствия, и готов был сделать всё, чтобы Броку и Баки не пришлось никуда прятаться и убегать.

 

###  **13**

 

— Король объявил принца наследником, — тихо сказал Баки Броку.

— Публично?

— С глазу на глаз.

— Тогда несчитово. Как объявил, так и откажется.

Баки согласно хмыкнул. У короля Сайласа было семь пятниц на неделе, он менял решения с невероятной лёгкостью, руководствуясь «бабочками в голове». Баки считал, что лучше бы там были привычные надёжные тараканы.

Они как обычно встали за плечами Джека, когда тот закончил разговаривать с отцом и вышел. Привычные опасливые взгляды обитателей дворца скользили по ним, не задевая.

Джек расслабленно разглядывал толпу. Ещё полгода назад после такого разговора с отцом он бы летал по залу, светясь от радости, потому что наконец заметили и оценили по достоинству. Но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения хорошо проделанной работой.

Здороваясь с гостями, пожимая руки, отвечая на поздравления, Джек спиной ощущал присутствие Брока и Баки и злорадно усмехался про себя, когда на них самодовольно смотрел Сайлас, уверенный, скорее всего, что держит всех троих на крючке. Он знал, что всё равно просто не будет. Король поддался чувствам, наобещал с три короба, но предусмотрительно с глазу на глаз, чтобы ни одна живая душа не прознала о моменте слабости монарха.

Джек подошёл к Люсинде, обнял её за талию, позируя перед фотокамерами, коснулся губами плеча. Весь вечер он старался быть рядом, присматривая, оберегая, хотя после смерти Катарины мало что могло угрожать Лулу.

Люсинда играла свою роль будущей королевы так, что лучшего и пожелать было невозможно. Она сияла, улыбалась, смотрела на Джека с выражением, которое легко можно было принять за искреннюю любовь, опиралась на его руку, принимала поцелуи и была настолько на своём месте, что даже королева смягчилась.

Брок и Баки тёмными тенями маячили у дальней стены.

Возвращаться в пентхаус не было смысла, и Джек остался ночевать в своих покоях во дворце. Долго ворочался в пустой постели, вставал, бродил по комнате, ругая самого себя, что пошёл на поводу у матери и решил остаться. Ему жутко не хватало Баки и Брока, но он прекрасно знал, что выражение «и у стен есть уши» во дворце не было фигуральным. Множество тайных ходов, пронизывающих королевский дворец, не были известны никому. Джек сам знал только о парочке и не мог наивно надеяться, что никто не узнает, если он в эту комнату приведёт хоть кого-то.

Утром Джек был хмур и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Бездумно ковырялся в резиновом омлете, совершенно не прислушиваясь к разговорам за столом. Ему осталось продержаться день в зале Совета, и можно будет вернуться наконец домой, заползти между Броком и Баки и спать.

— Брок приедет поздно, — шепнул Баки Джеку на ухо, когда они устроились на заднем сиденье лимузина. — Но я приготовлю ужин.

От Джека пахло усталостью, но не пахло алкоголем. От него вообще в последнее время почти не пахло алкоголем, и Баки это нравилось. Как нравилось, что принц всё так же регулярно заказывает в пентхауз выпивку, а потом выливает её в раковину и ставит пустые бутылки куда попало. Это создавало нужное впечатление у короля — впечатление, что его сын по-прежнему пьёт при каждом удобном и неудобном случае.

В пентхаусе не было ни прослушки, ни камер — Баки проверял дважды в день. А булавку с жучком-липучкой Джек надевал каждый раз, когда шёл куда-то без Брока и Баки. И это было хорошо. Это было доверие.

Джек закрыл перегородку между салоном и местом водителя и привалился к плечу Баки, уткнулся носом за его ухом.

— Не могу без вас спать, — прошептал Джек, почти сразу отрубаясь и сползая на колени Баки.

Баки хотел, чтобы Джек так и проспал до самой кровати, до дома, чтобы можно было отнести его в пентхаус на руках, но когда машина остановилась, Джек проснулся, потёр глаза, зевнул. Баки вздохнул.

Пока Баки колдовал над ужином, Джек сходил в душ освежиться, чтобы не засыпать, стоит ему приблизиться к любовнику. Уже сидя за столом, подперев голову руками, принц наблюдал за священнодействием — готовку Брока, а именно его рука чувствовалась в навыках Баки, как-то по-другому назвать было трудно. Джек, конечно, знал, что если хочешь нормально питаться, то надо учиться готовить, а не ходить по ресторанам; но его руки была совершенно не предназначены для нарезания, обжарки и прочих мудрёностей.

— Похоже, о Шепарде можно забыть, — как бы между прочим сказал Джек, накручивая спагетти на вилку. — Его след затерялся в Экроне. Отец надеется, что победитель танков там и останется. Интересно, что между ними произошло, ведь такая «любовь» была.

— Сайлас не умеет любить и не ценит верность, — заметил Баки, наворачивая еду. — Придурь и прихоти — вот и всё. Интересно, чем он держит Томасину?

— Подробностей я не знаю, — пожал плечами Джек. — Но у неё сестра в больнице на полном жизнеобеспечении, сколько себя помню, и сомневаюсь, что даже зарплаты «дракона» на всё это хватит.

Убрав тарелки в посудомойку, он широко зевнул, повёл плечами, желая оказаться в постели рядом с любовниками. Подойдя к Баки и обняв его со спины, Джек тихо мурлыкнул.

— Будем Брока ждать, или можно уже в постель отправляться?

Баки развернулся, обнял, подхватил на руки.

— Ты устал. Идём в постель. Брок приедет. Он всегда возвращается.

Джек рассмеялся, обхватил своего Баки за шею.

— Тогда спать, — повелел он.

— Как прикажет мой принц, — улыбнулся Баки.

Но в спальне вместо того, чтобы спокойно улечься под боком у Баки, Джек толкнул его на постель и навис сверху, вылизывая, выцеловывая его шею, уселся сверху на бёдра, задирая мягкую домашнюю футболку. Он сходил с ума каждый раз, когда видел своих любовников обнажёнными, никак не мог ими насытиться, налюбоваться, постоянно тянул руки, чтобы коснуться.

— Ненасытный, — улыбнулся Баки, выгибаясь под его ласками.

Он уже почти привык к тому, что Джека не шокируют ни его шрамы, ни металлическая рука. Но ласкать принца предпочитал все-таки правой, чтобы ощущать жар его тела, нежность кожи, пушистость коротких волосков.

Баки раздел Джека и уронил на себя.

— Как ты хочешь сегодня? — спросил он.

— Хочу вылизать тебя всего, — простонал принц, подавая бёдрами.

Если Брок был будто бы выдолблен из скалы, такой же твёрдый и острый, то Баки был мягче, плавнее, но в то же время массивнее и шире в плечах. Джека невероятно заводило, когда вся эта мощь оказывалась под ним, когда Баки протяжно стонал, гнулся в его руках.

Лизнув дёрнувшийся кадык, Джек огладил ладонями плечи Баки, провёл ладонями по груди, очертив пальцами горошины сосков, наклонился вперёд, повторяя этот путь языком.

Баки выгнулся под ним, развёл ноги, толкнулся бедрами вверх, давая Джеку почувствовать, как у него стоит.

— Когда-нибудь, — хрипло прошептал он, — я уговорю тебя дать мне.

Джек стёк ниже, устраиваясь между ног Баки, обхватил ладонью налитый желанием член, провёл по стволу, чуть сжимая, потёр головку большим пальцем.

— Разве меня нужно уговаривать? — шало улыбнулся принц, лизнул уздечку, собрал языком вязкие капельки смазки. — Я полностью твой, как пожелаешь.

— Боюсь тебя порвать, — признался Баки, взъерошив Джеку волосы. — Я слишком большой.

Джек сладко зажмурился на мгновение, принимая решение. Он не боялся, что Баки причинит ему даже ненамеренный вред, он вообще рядом с ними ничего не боялся, ни своих демонов, ни желаний.

Перегнувшись через ноги Баки, он залез в тумбочку, перетряхивая её содержимое, и радостно вскрикнул, достав ещё один флакон смазки.

— Тогда надо меня растянуть как следует.

Баки поцеловал его.

— Если что-то пойдёт не так, скажи мне сразу, — попросил он. — Становись на четвереньки.

Когда Джек послушался, Баки поцеловал его в поясницу, спустился ниже, лизнул между ягодиц и налил смазки на пальцы.

— Ты такой нежный тут, — сказал он, неторопливо проталкивая в Джека первый палец. — Такой вкусный.

Джек чувствовал, как дуреет от каждого слова, каждого движения пальцев Баки в своей заднице; упав грудью на подушки, он жалобно скулил, подаваясь назад, стараясь развести ноги шире.

В голове колотилось сердце, отзываясь ударами в каждой клеточке тела. Джек покусал губы, потянувшись за спину руками, сжал свои ягодицы, разводя их ещё шире, раскрываясь, предлагая себя Баки.

— Хочу тебя, — взвыл он, прогнулся в спине, когда Баки задел кончиками пальцев простату.

Баки, растягивавший Джека уже тремя пальцами, нежно потирал его изнутри в том самом нужном местечке. С члена Джека прозрачной ниткой сочилась смазка.

— Так хочешь? — прошептал Баки в самое ухо Джека, склонившись над ним, и поцеловал в шею. — Прямо сейчас?

— Да-а! — протяжно застонал Джек, хотя не был уверен, что его сердце не остановится в тот момент, когда Баки войдёт в него.

Переступив коленками, принц ещё сильнее прогнулся. Хотя он и не был любителем пассивной роли, но тут, видимо, было важно, с кем, потому что Броку он всегда отдавался с невероятным желанием и жаром и так же сильно, почти нестерпимо, хотел полностью принадлежать и Баки, почувствовать его в себе, стать одним целым.

Баки добавил смазки и приставил головку к растянутому входу. Медленно надавил, проскальзывая внутрь, втиснулся буквально на дюйм, и замер, гладя Джека по взмокшей спине и давая привыкнуть.

— Как ты? — спросил он. — Можно?

Джек замер, закаменел каждой мышцей, стараясь сохранить хотя бы остатки разума, чувствуя предельную растянутость, болью пронзившую позвоночник. Казалось, двинься Баки хоть на миллиметр — и мышцы не выдержат.

— Боже, да… — хрипло выдохнул принц, расслабляясь.

Он сам этого хотел, сам бредил этим огромным, перевитым венами членом, мечтал насадиться, впустить его полностью до самых яиц.

Джек уронил тяжёлую голову на подушку и подался назад, дрожа бёдрами, но потихоньку пропуская член Баки в себя, натягиваясь, словно плотная перчатка.

Баки трепетал от возбуждения, но из последних сил держал себя в руках. Он ахнул, когда Джек насадился до самого основания, кончиками пальцев погладил растянутые мышцы, блестящие от смазки, а потом медленно, очень медленно подался назад. Вышел почти до конца и двинулся вперёд, чуть наклонившись, чтобы пройтись головкой по простате.

— Вот так, — шептал он. — Ты мой хороший… Такой тугой, такой горячий, такой тесный.

Баки трахал Джека, постепенно увеличивая скорость. В тишине спальни слышались стоны Джека и шлепки тела о тело.

Теперь Баки не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Джек выгибался под ним, его кожа блестела от пота, он обхватывал Баки так сладко, так невероятно хорошо.

Джек надсадно хрипел, стараясь вдохнуть отказывающимися нормально работать лёгкими, он горел, с каждым толчком осыпаясь пеплом на влажные от пота простыни и восставая, подобно фениксу. Он чувствовал член Баки чуть ли не у себя в горле, будто был пронзён им насквозь.

Не мог кричать, говорить, лишь стонал, погружаясь всё глубже в огненную круговерть, увязая в ней, готовый вспыхнуть сверхновой и умереть в тот же миг невероятно счастливым.

— Да-да-да, Баки… — как заведённый, повторял Джек, не пытаясь даже прикоснуться к себе.

Баки вколачивался в него, ухватив за бёдра так, что наверняка останутся синяки. Джек сладко вскрикивал от каждого толчка, и вдруг сжался вокруг члена Баки, кончая. Баки зарычал, втиснулся в Джека, чувствуя, как выплёскивается сперма, а перед глазами вспыхивают фейерверки.

Джек не мог пошевелиться, из его тела будто бы разом вынули кости,все до единой. Он блаженно улыбался, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым. Приди сейчас Сайлас, Джек бы отказался от любых притязаний на трон, на королевство, лишь бы не мешали вот так вот лежать на животе, раскинув руки и ноги, чувствуя, как из растраханной задницы вытекает сперма.

— Люблю тебя, — просипел Джек, моментально отрубаясь.

Баки уложил его на живот, устроился между раздвинутых ног, потрогал припухшую натертую дырку, потом сходил в ванную, намочил полотенце горячей водой, вытер Джека, вытерся сам и улегся рядом, обнимая за пояс.

Он любил Джека так сильно, что не мог об этом сказать. И еще никогда ему с Джеком не было так хорошо.

Баки уже задрёмывал, когда в спальню почти бесшумно проскользнул Брок. От него пахло оружейным маслом, потом, кровью. Баки приподнял голову.

— Не моя, — шепнул ему Брок.

Он ушел в ванную. Баки почти спал, когда Брок улёгся, устроив руку на спине Джека. Баки потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать.

— Могли бы и дождаться, — без досады прошептал Брок. — Устал как собака.

— Спи. — Баки снова поцеловал его.

Брок взъерошил ему волосы и уронил голову на подушку.

 

###  **14**

 

Джек проснулся минут за пятнадцать до будильника от бодрящего запаха кофе и оттого, что замёрз, пошарил ладонями вокруг в поисках хоть кого-то из любовников, открыл глаза. Рядом никого не было, но через открытую дверь было слышно, как что-то тихо под нос мурлычет Баки, гремя посудой.

Потянувшись всем телом, Джек сел и тут же застонал. Вчерашние «упражнения» не прошли даром: спина болела, а задницу неприятно тянуло, но от воспоминаний губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке, а член предвкушающе наливался желанием. Хотя вчера Джек грешным делом подумал, что у него не встанет несколько дней, настолько он был вытрахан.

Когда получилось кое-как сползти с постели, принц поплёлся в ванную, совершенно не представляя, как сегодня просидит целый день на Совете.

Горячие струи воды ласково гладили звенящее от пережитого удовольствия тело. Когда Джек в первый раз привёл в пентхаус своих личных «Чипа и Дейла», он не думал, что всё так хорошо сложится и из тюремщиков они станут не просто товарищами, друзьями, соратниками, а он умудрится втрескаться сразу в обоих и так, что больше не сможет, да и не захочет смотреть по сторонам. Для Джека существовали только Брок с Баки, такие, какими он их знал, без романтического флёра влюблённости. Принц понимал, что они оба — самые опасные люди в Гильбоа, даже когда вполне мирно готовят на кухне завтрак. И реши они захватить власть — ни Сайлас, ни Джек, ни кто бы то ни было не смогли бы их остановить. Скорее всего, подданные королевства и не заметили бы смены власти. Ну, король бы перестал выступать на публике, отделываясь хорошо смонтированными роликами по телевидению.

Джек усмехнулся, вытираясь. Отец и правда не осознавал, насколько опасного противника сам пригласил, впустил в свой дом и принялся командовать, не зная, что Броку достаточно было повести бровью — и всё, «да здравствует новый король».

— Доброе утро, — приветствовал Джека Баки.

Брок просто подошёл, поцеловал и спросил:

— Обезболивающее нужно?

— Терпимо, — отмахнулся Джек, отпивая приготовленный специально для него кофе. — Сегодня долгий день, обсуждать бюджет на будущий год будем, распределение квот и дотаций. Вам не обязательно присутствовать.

Джек, на которого свалился ещё и проект сестры, его разностороннее освещение в СМИ, в последние дни совсем зашивался. Сайлас бушевал и категорически отказывался выделять сыну помощников, но Джек был и сам рад заняться хоть чем-то, кроме просиживания штанов на бесполезных заседаниях.

Булавка с подслушивающим устройством заняла положенное место на галстуке. Баки сам её прикрепил и аккуратно поправил.

— Брок пойдет с тобой, — сказал он. — Я буду слушать. Отчитаюсь королю. Будь осторожен, Джек.  

Никогда ещё плохие предчувствия Джека не оправдывались с таким размахом.

С Сайласом они столкнулись ещё на ступенях зала Совета, натянуто улыбнулись друг другу, миролюбиво пожали руки. Король даже, неслыханное дело, притянул сына к себе, сжав в объятиях.

Джек не обольщался насчёт внезапно проснувшейся отцовской любви. Всё это было тщательно отрепетированной игрой, представлением для жаждущей непонятно чего публики.

Брок привычно держался за левым плечом, невозмутимо поглядывая вокруг, вселяя в Джека уверенность, что ему померещилось и все будет нормально. Отсидят они положенные восемь часов, споря и препираясь из-за каждого лавра, и разойдутся по домам, довольные собой. Но Джек знал: предчувствие его редко подводило.

Шепард, дробно чеканя шаг, вошёл в главные двери зала Совета как раз в тот момент, когда Сайлас поднял руку чтобы заговорить, начать обсуждение с порядком всех доставшей истории о бабочках и его крайней исключительности.

— Шепард, — Сайлас спал с лица, побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки.

Если бы Джек не знал отца, то и не заметил бы перемены.

— Ваше величество, я выполнил ваше задание, — выпятив грудь и расправив плечи, гаркнул Давид и протянул завёрнутую в чистую тряпицу хартию. — Я выполнил обещание. Выполните и вы своё. Отдайте принцессу Мишель мне в жёны.

Брок едва удержался от того, чтобы закрыть лицо рукой. Что за сказочные задвиги? Дурак совершил подвиг и просит в жёны принцессу? Шепард что, реально верит, что в двадцать первом веке это повод породниться с королем?

Брок заметил, как напрягся Джек, и приготовился действовать. Джек мог сорваться, Брок не собирался этого допускать.

Сайлас пожевал губы и вышел из-за стола Света, подошёл к Шепарду, обнял совсем по-отечески, стиснул и, отстранившись, заговорил:

— Ты достоин зваться моим сыном, Давид. Ты верен своему королю и королевству в самые тёмные времена, когда больше не на кого опереться! — Джек скрипнул зубами, привставая с места. — Только такой, как ты, достоин занять моё место и продолжить вести королевство Гильбоа к величию!

На миг задохнувшись, Джек поднялся. Он не особо понимал, что сейчас собирается сделать, как поступить. В голове горячим красным цветком пульсировала жгучая ненависть к человеку, посмевшему позорить его раз от раза.

Развернувшись в сторону Брока, принц сжал ладонь на рукояти торчащего из кобуры глока.

Да! Правильно! Надо было раньше, ещё до Гефа, решить эту проблему, не затягивать, не доводить до такого. Один выстрел — и будь что будет, главное — Шепард больше не будет мозолить ему глаза!

Брок перехватил Джека за запястья, ненадолго прижал к себе, больно укусил за мочку уха и поволок прочь из зала, пока все смотрели на Шепарда и короля. Джек все-таки сорвался.

Брок вытащил его наружу, в коридор, огляделся, нашел тихий угол и прижал там.

— Что ты творишь, Джек? — низким рычащим голосом спросил он. — Что ты, на хуй, творишь?

— Давно надо было, — глядя куда-то мимо Брока бешеными глазами, зашептал Джек, сжав ладонями перевязь кобуры. — Надо было закончить… ненавижу.

Брок крепко обнял Джека, прижал к себе, чувствуя, как того потряхивает. Из зала Совета доносился гул голосов, но здесь, в укромном закутке, не было ни души, и Брок просто держал Джека, пока не почувствовал, что того отпускает.

— Шепард не получит корону, — сказал наконец Брок. — Сайлас вообще никому её не отдаст, пока жив. Но ты — законный наследник, а на Шепарда сейчас устроит охоту сам король. Ты что, до сих пор не понял? Сайлас считает, что если он вслух назвал наследника, значит, корону надо немедленно отдать. Он не сделает этого.

Джек, крупно вздрогнув, обмяк в его объятиях.

— Мишель беременна. Как только об этом станет известно хоть кому-то, Шепарду даже Сайлас ничего сделать не сможет, — мёртво прошептал Джек. — И моя смерть будет лишь вопросом времени.

Сгорбившись, Джек вжался в Брока. Он не мог сейчас поднять на него взгляда, не мог посмотреть в глаза, чтобы не выдать, насколько ему страшно.

— Мы с Баки никому не позволим причинить тебе вред, — от всего сердца пообещал Брок. — Положим сколько угодно народу, распнём Сайласа — но ты будешь жить. Слышишь меня?

Про беременность Мишель Джек и узнал-то от него — у Брока во дворце была неплохая сеть осведомителей. Знал Брок и о том, что королева услала дочь от двора подальше от греха. Возможно, на весь срок беременности. Отчего королева боялась, что король узнает о будущем внуке, Брок не понимал до конца, но был уверен, что Роза и дворцовый врач ничего не скажут Сайласу.

Джек постоял, прижавшись к Броку, ещё пару минут, унимая заполошно бьющееся сердце. Отстранился, когда уже полностью мог себя контролировать, встряхнулся весь, глянул на Брока злым острым взглядом.

— Если Сайлас хочет войны, он её получит. Первое, что надо сделать — это изъять из его кабинета все документы, что у него есть на вас. Перетрясти осведомителей насчёт тайных счетов и отходных путей. У него не может не быть тайн. Не может не быть скелетов в шкафу. Надо сделать так, чтобы у него ничего не осталось. Отвези меня к Кроссам. Мне есть о чём поговорить с дядей!

— У него давно ничего нет на нас, — успокоил Джека Брок. — Уже месяца два как нет. Баки позаботился, он умеет. Ты уверен, что тебе надо к Кроссу? Он скользкая тварь.

— Дядюшка гад ещё тот. — Джек одёрнул пиджак, пригладил волосы. Глядя на него, сейчас мало кто мог бы заподозрить принца в срыве. — Но у него больше ресурсов, которые вполне можно использовать, да и он что-то задумал —  претит Уильяму политика моего отца, и надо бы знать, откуда ждать подлянки. Насколько мне известно, он добился у Розы разрешения вернуть сына из ссылки. А на что способны эти двое, даже думать не хочу.

Джек постучал пальцами по подбородку, прикидывая в голове дальнейшие шаги. У Сайласа ехала крыша, это чувствовали даже советники, старавшиеся в последние дни особо не отсвечивать, после того как министра энергетики бросили в тюрьму за логичное замечание о монополии Кроссов в этой сфере.

— Поехали домой, мне нечего здесь сегодня делать. Вряд ли Совет продолжится. Сайлас выведет Шепарда к прессе, впрочем, это неплохо. Гильбоа в последнее время не хватает хороших новостей.

— Назначь встречу с Кроссом так, чтобы у тебя было алиби на это время, — посоветовал Брок, стряхнув с пиджака Джека невидимую пушинку. — Сегодняшнее происшествие — хороший повод для загула. Завейся в клуб, закройся в VIP-комнате с бабой и свали к дяде, мы с Баки прикроем.

Он усадил Джека в лимузин, устроился на заднем сиденье и скомандовал водителю:

— Домой.

Джек смотрел в окно, бездумно поглаживая Брока по запястью. Рядом с ним принцу безумно стыдно было показывать слабости: казалось, если Брок углядит, что Джек не такой же несгибаемый, как Баки, поймёт, сколько страхов и демонов живёт в его душе, то будет смотреть с таким же брезгливым осуждением, как и отец. С Баки Джеку было проще, он ощущался своим настолько, что принца это даже немного пугало, словно он был его отражением, обратной стороной монеты, а за Броком хотелось тянуться, быть лучше и правильнее, сильнее, чёрт возьми.

Дома их ждал Баки. Он ощупал и встряхнул обоих — сначала Брока, потом Джека.

— Загул сегодня нужен, — сказал он. — Будет странно, Джек, если ты не пойдешь вразнос. Советую «Даури», там из VIP-зоны отдельный выход на улицу. И персонал прикормленный.

Джек расхаживал по своему кабинету в пентхаусе, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону бара. Со старшим Кроссом они договорились встретиться за городом, на одной из объездных дорог, после десяти вечера. Складывалось ощущение, что Уильям тоже почувствовал, как запахло жареным, и принялся стягивать всех возможных сторонников под одну крышу, устраняя всех, кто стоял на пути.

За три часа до назначенной встречи, шало улыбаясь, Джек вошёл в «Даури». В крови бродило злое веселье, подстёгиваемое зашкаливающим адреналином. Всю выпивку Джек брал только из рук Баки или Брока, но в остальном совершенно себя не ограничивал. Завсегдатаи соскучились по весёлой разгульной натуре принца, приветствовали его радостным гомоном, лезли обниматься, висли на плечах, как бы намекая на возможность интересного продолжения вечера, но Джека на этот раз привлекла только одна девушка, едва стоящая на ногах.

Втолкнув её в одну из комнат VIP-зоны, Джек посерьёзнел, накинул на плечи пиджак.

— Кто из вас останется здесь, а кто поедет на встречу с Кроссом как мой водитель?

— Я останусь, — сказал Баки, прикрепляя за ворот куртки Джека жучок-липучку и протягивая Броку наушник.

— Я поеду, — кивнул Брок. — Буду сидеть в машине. Джек, будь уклончив. Не давай опрометчивых обещаний. Вообще ничего не обещай. Кивай, соглашайся, но по большей части молчи. Если у Кросса не выгорит, он подставит тебя как нефиг делать.

Притянув к себе Баки, Джек легко коснулся его губ, поцеловал, ласково проведя языком по кромке зубов.

— На удачу, — как-то отчаянно улыбнулся и вышел.

Кросс выбрал действительно глухое место, на этом отрезке трассы никогда не стояло камер, никто не проезжал иногда целыми неделями. Чёрная машина с тонированными стёклами и выключенными фарами стояла у обочины.

Как только Брок затормозил, Джек вышел, но не стал подходить, а достал из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

Уильям Кросс тоже не стал выходить из машины. Он открыл заднюю дверцу и сел, поставив ноги в дизайнерских ботинках на дорожное полотно.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, Джек, — сказал он.

Джек приблизился, глянул в темноту салона и улыбнулся одними губами, цепко следя за дядей.

— Очередная дурная привычка, одна из многих, — стряхнул пепел. — Но мы же не о моих загулах говорить собрались? Ты слышал отца и должен понимать, что Шепард нарвался по полной. Что дальше?

— Твой отец может делать что хочет, — поморщился Кросс. — Его время почти вышло. Приходит твой черёд, мой мальчик, если у тебя хватит ума, смелости и хватки. Что бы Сайлас ни вытворял, это уже не имеет значения.

Хмыкнув, Джек бросил окурок под ноги и раздавил его носком ботинка.

— Грядёт передача Порта Процветания Гефу, дядя. С таким союзником Сайлас может вновь порушить твои планы.

— Не порушит, — уверенно сказал Кросс. — Не беспокойся об этом. Ты готов надеть корону?

— Меня к этому готовили с детства, — усмехнулся Джек, подняв ворот куртки.

— Тогда тебя готовили и правильно подбирать советников, — улыбнулся Кросс. — Не просто тех, кто будет смотреть тебе в рот, но тех, кто действительно поможет управлять государством. Особенно таким непростым, как Гильбоа.

— Поверь, дядя, я отлично знаю, что мне следует делать, — уклонился от прямого ответа Джек. Он слишком хорошо знал Уильяма Кросса, чтобы подозревать в нём обычное родственное сочувствие и желание помочь. Может, он и любил сестру, но на этом семейные обязательства Кросса-старшего себя и исчерпывали. Он никогда не делал ничего просто так, без выгоды для себя, и надо быть последним глупцом, чтобы этого не видеть, полагаясь полностью на этого старого лиса.

Джек не собирался искать поддержки у дядюшки, понимая, чего эта поддержка может стоить, он только хотел узнать о планах Кросса заранее и иметь возможность вовремя увернуться от отдачи, пожать плечами и сделать вид, что вообще не при делах.

— Я не сомневался в тебе, — заверил дядя. — Думаю, нам пора возвращаться в Шайло. Мы ведь поняли друг друга, Джек?

— Да, дядя. Доброго вечера. — И, развернувшись на пятках, Джек двинулся к машине.

В голове, давя друг друга, теснились не сильно радостные мысли. Дядя в скором времени затеет какую-нибудь провокацию, попробует пошатнуть трон под Сайласом, как делал уже не раз, но странная уверенность в голосе старшего Кросса напрягала.

— Передай Баки, что мы возвращаемся, — попросил Джек, садясь на переднее сиденье рядом с Броком.

— Он тебя слышит, — сказал Брок, развернул машину на трассе и двинулся к городу.

Взяв Джека за руку, он легонько стиснул её.

— Джек. Ты справишься. Мы справимся. И уберем Кроссов, если они будут тебе мешать.

 

###  **15**

 

— Будешь свидетельствовать против Шепарда? — спросил Брок, просматривая бумаги.

Он попыхивал сигаретой, рядом с ним стояла чашка с кофе.

— Если будешь — я не стану думать о тебе хуже, — заметил он. — В том бардаке, который развел Сайлас, не до церемоний.

— Каша, мёд, говно и пчелы, — согласился Баки и объяснил: — Это из анекдота, но сам анекдот я не помню.

Джек захлопнул папку и отпихнул её в сторону.

— Если я сейчас отойду в сторону, то путь во дворец или в зал Совета мне будет закрыт навсегда, а когда Кросс начнёт действовать, я не знаю. Придётся копаться во всём этом. — Он брезгливо посмотрел на предполагаемые «доказательства вины» Шепарда, тщательно сфабрикованные, вылизанные под нужным углом, отфотошопленные. Если не знать наверняка, если не присутствовать, то всё выглядело невероятно достоверно.

Единственная, кто мог развалить всё дело — это Мишель. Её показания рушили все доказательства на корню. Принцессе достаточно было прийти и заявить, что в ночь блэкаута они были вместе — и Шепарда бы отпустили, но Роза спрятала дочь слишком хорошо. Джек сомневался, что сестра вообще была в курсе происходящего в королевстве.

Джек покрутил в руках пустую чашку, поставил её на стол.

— Единственное, если всё закрутится… вы должны остаться с Сайласом. Он должен решить, что вы ему преданы.

— А смысл? — спросил Баки. — Зачем королю быть уверенным в нашей преданности?

— Чтобы он охуел, когда мы открыто встанем на сторону принца, — объяснил Брок. — Мы — твои тузы в рукаве, да, Джек? Но… если он решит расстрелять тебя на месте за не те показания, малыш? Что, если мы не успеем?

Джек сверкнул глазами, поднялся, опираясь на столешницу ладонями.

— Не забывайте, что я не только принц, но и боевой офицер. На всех ключевых постах в охране как дворца, так и зала Совета давно стоят мои люди. С кем-то я воевал, кого-то вытащил из плена. Они все как один пойдут за мной в ад, так что это вопрос решённый. Я верю в вашу силу и желание меня защитить, но не получится играть по правилам, наш противник явно сошёл с ума. Да и я не хочу, чтобы Сайлас раньше времени понял, что его так долго водили за нос: он испугается и станет осторожнее. А мне надо, чтобы он продолжил делать ошибки. Люди должны увидеть истинное лицо короля.

— Джек, — выпрямился Брок. — Я говорил тебе, как горжусь тобой?

Улыбнувшись, Джек обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, голодно вылизывая нежную влажную изнанку губ, прикусывая, вплёл пальцы в волосы на затылке, прижимая Брока к себе сильнее. Он не ждал похвалы, да и не нуждался в ней особо, зная, что делает всё правильно, но слова Брока всколыхнули в душе что-то очень важное, заставив смутиться и заалеть щеками.

Баки любил Джека, стараясь прикасаться каждую возможную секунду, Брок же был скуп на выражение чувств, и каждое обращённое в свою сторону слово или действие Джек чутко улавливал, впитывал в себя, согреваясь ещё сильнее.

 

❀

Перед заседанием суда Баки отчитался королю о последних действиях принца. Брок тоже присутствовал — напомнил Сайласу о себе.

Джек сидел на месте главного обвинителя и не сводил взгляда с рыскающего взглядом по залу Шепарда. Он знал, кого искал победитель танков, в ком была его последняя надежда, разбившаяся о реальность. Мишель так и не явилась. Понурившись, Шепард развернулся лицом к пустующему пока что месту короля.

— Его величество король! — объявил главный советник, распахивая двери.

Джек скривился, наблюдая за отцом. Тот был на сто процентов уверен в том, что весь этот фарс выгорит без последствий для его репутации и ему удастся вернуть народное расположение.

Город пестрел разноцветными плакатами то в поддержку невиновного национального героя, то с возмущёнными репликами, мол, как он мог попрать возложенное на него королём доверие. Гильбоа лихорадило, разделяя на два лагеря.

— Давид Шепард, солдат, герой... — Джек поднялся со своего места, когда ему доверили слово. — Брат… но всё ли так однозначно? А что, если его «героизм» — это тщательно подготовленный спектакль, чтобы втереться в доверие короля, пробраться на самый верх, чтобы нанести удар там, где этого никто не будет ждать? — Джек обвёл взглядом зал. — Вызывается первый свидетель...

Шепарда топтали, размазывали, выворачивая его же слова наизнанку, заставляя его самого сомневаться в том, что действительно происходило. Даже его сослуживцы, поначалу в один голос защищавшие своего друга, стояли и недоумённо переглядывались, начиная сомневаться, что Давид Шепард вообще существовал, а не был выдуман неизвестным шпионом Гефа, принявшим такое непритязательное обличье.

Джек же отводил душу, видя, как гаснут глаза человека, которого он презирал всем своим существом за одно его существование, как опускаются у него руки, сутулятся плечи.

— Как вы можете мне не верить, — хрипло прошептал Шепард, вскидывая на Джека сухие воспалённые глаза, когда тот переворачивал всё, что казалось правильным. Принцу стало настолько противно от самого себя, от потоков лжи, что тошнота подкатила к горлу. Отхлебнув из стоящего рядом стакана, Джек перевёл дух.

Ещё слишком рано.

 

❀

— Он делает это не просто так, — сказал Баки Броку. — Не из ненависти к Шепарду. Он делает это зачем-то. Мне тревожно.

— Мне тоже, — кивнул Брок. — Но Шепарда он всё же ненавидит, не забывай. Хотя я и не понимаю, за что.

— Сайлас обласкал Шепарда, а сына гнобит много лет, — попытался объяснить Баки. — Это… это важно. Не пойму откуда, но я это знаю.

— Джеку давно пора перестать держаться за это родство, — скривился Брок. — Одна видимость.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Если бы отец меня ненавидел, я бы всё равно любил его и старался сделать всё, чтобы он мною гордился.

— Ты его помнишь?

— Немного. Он работал и много пил по выходным. Помню, он всё спрашивал меня, почему я не женюсь.

— А почему? — Брок с интересом посмотрел на Баки.

— Не помню.

 

❀

— Я виновен, — хрипло выдавил из себя Шепард на третий день заседания.

У Джека в руках треснула и рассыпалась в мелкое крошево ручка.

— Виновен и готов понести заслуженное наказание.

— Давид, заткнись, ради всего святого. — Джек потёр глаза.

— Вам не давали слова, майор, — отмахнулся Сайлас, не сводя взгляда с Шепарда, чтобы наблюдать воочию его полное падение.

— Нет. — Джек поднялся, откинул папку с делом в сторону. — Я больше не хочу участвовать во всём… этом.

— Сядь! — рявкнул король, но Джек лишь вскинул подбородок и растянул губы в оскале.

— Давида Шепарда подставили, — заговорил он. — Он не предатель. Всё дело умело сфабриковано мной и королём Сайласом, чтобы опорочить капитана.

— Молчать! — Король ударил ладонями по столешнице.

— Нет уж, я слишком долго молчал. Ты решил смешать его с грязью, растоптать его. Ты уговорил меня пойти против Давида. Но теперь я вижу, что он гораздо честнее всех нас.

— Да что ты знаешь о чести? Её у тебя никогда не было! — В зале повисла гробовая тишина, разбиваемая лишь хриплым надсадным дыханием короля. — Охрана, арестовать майора Бенджамина!

 

❀

Когда Баки рванулся с места, Брок повис на нём.

— Стоять! — рявкнул он. — Выполнять приказ!

— Куратор!.. — прохрипел Баки, которого Брок крепко держал за горло.

— В безопасности! Отставить истерику!

Баки дёрнулся было, чтобы сбросить Брока, и обмяк. Он не хотел причинять Броку боль. Но Джек!

— Если он погибнет… — с угрозой начал Баки.

— Он не погибнет. А если ты дёрнешься, погибнем все мы. От пули в голову сыворотка не спасает. Слушаем и ждём, понял?

Баки не ответил.

— Ты понял меня, солдат?!

— Так точно, командир.

 

❀

Джек шёл по коридорам зала Совета, гордо вскинув голову, будто ему в спину не упирались автоматные дула, будто его не вели на расстрел.

Ноги подкашивались. Сколько Джек ни ловил краем глаза встревоженные лица охраны — не мог найти никого из своих. Не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе, но, похоже, он просчитался. Радовало только то, что, если его сейчас поставят к стенке, Брок и Баки окажутся ни при чём и успеют уйти, когда тут всё завертится.

— Редко мне удаётся пройтись с почётным конвоем, — попытался пошутить Джек, понимая, что дрожь в голосе выдаёт его с головой, но майор Бенджамин никогда не сдавался, так зачем начинать сейчас?

Во дворе было по-весеннему зябко. Джек повёл плечами, остановился, глянул на низко висящие облака. У Баки глаза, когда он злился, становились такого же цвета.

«Он сейчас, наверное, очень зол», — подумалось Джеку, и тут он с оглушающей чёткостью понял, что не боится смерти, не боится, что вся его многолетняя борьба окончится здесь и сейчас выстрелом почти в упор. Больше всего его страшило, что Брок и Баки будут вынуждены, скорее всего, бежать из Гильбоа и снова где-то прятаться, у них не будет спокойной гавани.

Джек развернулся лицом к бойцам, встал, раскинув руки, глядя в глаза своим палачам. Гвардейцы, как по команде, передёрнули затворы, досылая патрон из обоймы в патронник.

— Долго же ты заставляешь себя ждать, племянник.

Уильям Кросс стоял чуть в стороне и спокойно смотрел на Джека. Гвардейцы опустили оружие и принялись смотреть кто куда.

— Поехали, — кивнул Джеку дядя, усаживаясь в машину.

В доме Кросса Джека тут же вытряхнули буквально из всей одежды, сунули в руки нижнее бельё и какой-то спортивный костюм, отобрали даже наручные часы и ту самую булавку.

— Не думал я, что так кардинально придется менять имидж, — как можно громче сказал Джек, надеясь, что Брок с Баки его услышат.

— Остаёшься принцем до конца, мой мальчик? — хмыкнул Кросс, вертя в пальцах драгоценную булавку.

— Мне ещё далеко до конца, дядюшка, я планирую ещё посидеть на троне твоими молитвами.

— Посидишь, но тебе необходимо научиться терпению.

 

❀

— Видишь, — сказал Брок. — Он жив. Он в порядке.

— Мы не будем его слышать, — с досадой сказал Баки.

— Потерпим. Он у Кросса.

— Я должен проследить за ним.

— Отставить. Мы не знаем, в какой из нычек Кросс его спрятал, даже я не в курсе всех. Жди. Ты снайпер. Просто жди.

 

###  **16**

 

Джек чувствовал, что сходит с ума, шарахается по огромному полупустому дому и в каждой тени видит прислонившегося к стене Баки, за каждой дверью слышит раскатистый рык Брока, чувствует терпкий запах сигаретного дыма. Смешно сказать — вроде они с Броком курили одни и те же сигареты, но от Джека пахло совершенно по-другому, как и от Баки. Принц давно научился различать, кто накурил в гостиной и оставил немытую кружку на журнальном столике.

Тряхнув головой, Джек осел на диван. Он знал, что по уши влюблён, но не думал, что всё будет именно так и ему будет настолько жизненно необходимо хотя бы видеть их, пусть и без возможности прикасаться.

Просидев на месте неделю, без каких-либо новостей, не зная даже толком, где он, Джек уже хотел плюнуть на всё, найти телефон и… А вот что делать дальше, он не знал, не придумал, но готов был на любую авантюру, только бы хоть на миг услышать один из самых родных голосов, потому что он умирал каждую ночь, ворочаясь без сна на слишком мягкой постели, смотрел в потолок, считая тени, наблюдая за лёгкими колыханиями занавесок.

— Опять не спится, братец? — поинтересовался младший Кросс, набивая рот какой-то химической дрянью, остро пахнущей сыром. Эндрю воровато огляделся, подсел к Джеку на диван и поднёс палец к губам, прося тишины. — Могу угостить «радугой», она снимает все тревоги, и спится после неё прекрасно.

— Лучше налей выпить, — устало выдохнул Джек, задолбавшийся отбиваться от назойливого внимания двоюродного брата, решившего отчего-то, что общество старшего товарища ему намного интереснее того, чем он обычно занимался.

— Отец не держит здесь алкоголь, он вредный, — надул губы Эндрю и закивал.

— А «радуга» нет? — хмыкнул Джек, подхватив с низкого журнального столика пульт, пощёлкал по каналам в тщетной попытке найти хоть что-то о последних событиях. Но в новостях предсказуемо вещали о неожиданно холодной весне, самой старой паре лебедей из центрального парка и приглашали посетить фестиваль, приуроченный к какой-то там очень важной дате. И ни слова ни о суде над всеми любимым национальным героем, ни о выходке принца, обвинившего короля во всех грехах. Ти-ши-на!

Джек потёр красные от недосыпа глаза, безвольно откинулся на спинку дивана. Бездействие действовало на нервы, накручивая не хуже шляющегося по пятам кузена. Нет, Джек, конечно, понимал, что надо дать улечься мути, дождаться, пока Сайлас перебесится, остынет, но принц физически не мог находиться далеко от Брока с Баки.

Сон совершенно не шёл, и Джек лишь проваливался в какую-то сероватую муть, плавал на поверхности, задыхаясь, захлёбываясь какой-то дрянью без возможности выбраться, просыпался, загнанно дыша, весь мокрый от пота. Падал на перекрученные простыни и вновь лежал, уставившись в потолок. Еда казалась пресной и невкусной, да и есть не хотелось. Джека ломало, дробило кости, будто бы он пытался слезть с иглы. Уильям странно поглядывал на племянника, брезгливо поджимая губы, но молчал.

Наконец и он не выдержал:

— Джек, ты не ешь. Тебя лихорадит. Я позову врача. Скажи мне честно, мальчик мой — это ломка? Тебе нужны наркотики? Алкоголь?

— То, что мне нужно, ты не сможешь достать, дядя, никаких денег и связей не хватит, — горько усмехнулся Джек. — Купи мне снотворное, и всё.

— Ты… — пожевав губами, начал Кросс. — Ты сидишь на чем-то модельном? Разработанном специально для тебя? Сайлас тебя подсадил? Скажи мне, Джек. Я вызову врача, ты пройдешь детоксикацию. Ты нужен мне вменяемым и здоровым.

Джек рассмеялся. Он и не думал, что дядя бывает таким дотошным. Понятное дело, что он волновался не за его здоровье или моральное состояние, а радел о том, чтобы принц в последний момент не просрал план, который выстраивался, похоже, не один год.

— Всё не так, дядя. — Джек смежил веки. — Я скучаю по невесте, но не хочу её вмешивать никоим образом. Чтобы никто и подумать не смел, что она как-то может со мной связаться. Это пройдёт, как только я выйду отсюда.

— А, так это просто любовная лихорадка, — улыбнулся Кросс, довольный тем, что обнаружил еще один рычаг давления на Джека. — Молодость, молодость… Надо же, я и не думал, что ты так влюблён в свою невесту, Джек. Ну, с такой болезнью легко справиться — лёгкое успокоительное, снотворное — и ты будешь свеж, как майская роза.

Джек кивнул, не открывая глаз. Было нечестным впутывать сюда Люсинду, но другого объяснения придумать так быстро не получилось. Пусть Кросс лучше думает, что сможет манипулировать им, угрожая Лулу, но тогда он долго точно не проживёт. Пусть они с Люсиндой Вулфсон и были скорее супругами по расчёту, но она была своей, а своих Джек всегда защищал до последнего.

 

❀

— Ешь, — потребовал Брок, минут пятнадцать пронаблюдав, как Баки ковыряется в тарелке.

— Не хочу, — покачал головой Баки.

Сейчас он снова был похож на свежеразмороженного Актива — лохматый, нечёсаный, который день небритый, угрюмый и хмурый.

— А я говорю, ешь. — Брок стукнул кулаком по столу. — Джек свяжется с нами, а ты свалишься от слабости. Куда такое годится?

— Но если он… — Баки поднял на Брока усталый измученный взгляд. — Если с ним…

— Он у Кросса. Кросс будет беречь его, как золотую курицу, поверь. Ему больше некого посадить на трон.

— Шепард.

— В тюрьме.

— Мишель.

— Не наследует. В Гильбоа майорат, я тебе рассказывал, что это такое.

— Ребенок Мишель.

— Еще не родился, и неизвестно, какого пола будет. Если вообще родится. Не со здоровьем принцессы рожать.

Баки тяжело вздохнул и послушно начал есть, механически перемалывая пищу.

— Послушай, — смягчился Брок. — Я тоже беспокоюсь за него. Мне тоже не хватает нашего малыша. Но пока мы можем только ждать и сидеть, не высовываясь, чтобы король не вспоминал о том, как мы упустили его сына. Нам тоже нельзя подставляться. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Но Джек…

— Всё с ним будет в порядке. Он даже не пил последний месяц.

— Я хочу знать, где он.

— В резиденции Кросса в Шайло, — неохотно сказал Брок. — И нет, ты не понесёшься туда проверять, как он и что с ним.

— Я могу куда угодно прийти и уйти незамеченным, — приободрился Баки.

— Вы повиснете друг на друге, начнете ебаться и спалитесь, — возразил Брок. Подумал и добавил: — Я бы тоже спалился. Джек, он…

— Ага, — согласился Баки. — Значит, просто ждём?

— Собираем информацию и ждём. Кросс что-то затевает, уже совсем скоро.

 

❀

Когда ещё через пару дней приехала Роза, Джек готов был броситься ей на шею, бесконечно объясняться в любви и по-детски просить забрать его из этого чёртова дома обратно во дворец.

— Сынок, — мрачно поздоровалась королева, холодно глянув на сына, отстранила его в сторону, проходя в дом. — Я рада, что ты жив, что ты нашёл где укрыться. Пойти против отца было самой глупой твоей затеей. Не знаю, что ты хотел доказать, но Сайлас в ярости.

Роза отошла к окну. Джек видел, что она сильно похудела, осунулась, став тенью прежней себя. Видимо, разлад в семье ударил по ней намного сильнее, чем он мог себе представить, но Джек ничего не мог с этим сделать. Они никогда не были нормальной среднестатистической семьёй, да и семьёй вообще.

— Что происходит? — спросил Джек, обняв мать за плечи.

— Твой отец, — всхлипнула Роза, теряя всю напыщенную строгость. — Он сошёл с ума. Объявил в стране чуть ли не чрезвычайное положение. Везде видит заговоры и мятежников. Вспомнил тут о Мишель, бросился искать её. Господи, я и подумать боюсь, если он узнает…

— О беременности?

Роза вздрогнула, подняла на сына глаза.

— Так ты знаешь. Тогда легче. Я больше не могу одна хранить эту тайну., — Она тяжело вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями. — Сайлас ускорил передачу Порта Процветания. Выгоняет людей из домов, а в тех, кто не согласен, солдаты стреляют на поражение. Твой полк дезертировал, и он объявил их предателями короны. Джек, что же такое происходит?

— Это творится история, сестра. — Кросс подошёл и встал рядом. — Ты всегда плохо разбиралась в мужчинах, и Сайлас тому лишнее доказательство.

— Так это ты всё устроил? — ахнула Роза, но тут же взяла себя в руки. — Да, очень похоже на тебя, Уильям, загребать жар чужими руками. Но я надеялась, ты хотя бы племянников пожалеешь и не станешь их впутывать.

— Мама, не надо. Я сам попросил дядю о помощи, — покачал головой Джек.

— Ты слишком великодушен, сынок. — Роза с беспокойством заглянула ему в глаза, коснулась ладонью щеки. — Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Ты очень бледный, и круги под глазами. Ты хоть спишь?

— Сплю, мама.

— Любовная лихорадка, — подмигнул старший Кросс и удалился, оставив их наедине.

— Мальчик мой, — зашептала Роза, покосившись на дверь. — Я поговорю с Сайласом, уговорю его простить тебя и вернуть обратно. Он отходчивый. Тебе просто надо будет покаяться — и всё станет как раньше. Пожалуйста, сынок. Я знаю, ты сильный и гордый, но нельзя же всю жизнь вот так прятаться. Подумай. Скоро передача земель Гефу, послы желают видеть всю королевскую семью. Прошу, помирись с отцом.

Джек знал, что по приезде домой Роза сразу бросится рассказывать Сайласу, как плохо их мальчику, что он не ест, не спит, весь измучился чувством вины и готов на всё, только бы его простили и позволили вернуться. Принц глянул вслед удаляющейся машине матери, надеясь, что Брок с Баки смогут подслушать и поймут, что он жив.

 

❀

Сайлас вызывал Зимнего Солдата к себе и долго вещал о неблагодарных детях, о том, как это хлопотно — вообще иметь детей. А потом приказал следовать за сыном и не спускать с него глаз, как только этот беспутный мальчишка переступит порог дворца.

У Баки просто гора с плеч свалилась. Джек жив! Они скоро увидятся!

Баки не выдал себя ничем. Ни улыбкой, ни взглядом, ни движением ресниц. Холодно, равнодушно, как и полагалось Зимнему Солдату, подтвердил полученный приказ.

Джека вернули из ссылки в тот же день, выделив самые дальние покои, чтобы он никоим образом не посмел попадаться Сайласу на глаза, приставив к принцу самых суровых, по мнению, короля, хоть и однажды облажавшихся телохранителей. Войдя в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь, Джек наконец-то выдохнул.

— Прослушки и камер нет, — шепнул Баки на ухо Джеку и стиснул его в объятиях так, что прогнулись рёбра. — Джек, я так соскучился.

Брок обнял обоих. Некоторое время они и стояли так вот, обнявшись.

Джек гладил обоих по плечам, спине, целовал куда придётся, жался, стараясь напитаться их запахом, понимая, что может стоять так вечно.

— Я совершенно не могу без вас, — честно признался Джек, ласково поцеловав сначала одного, а потом другого. — Совсем не могу. Так надеялся, что отец не сделает вам ничего за мою пропажу.

— Оставил без сладкого, — хмыкнул Брок. — В смысле оштрафовал. Наказал на деньги.

Баки фыркнул. Ему было плевать на деньги. Он обнимал Джека, касался губами его скул, виска, высокого лба с ранними морщинками, и ему было хорошо.

 

###  **17**

 

Джек провёл ладонями по парадному кителю, пестрящему нашивками, каждую из которых он заработал тяжким трудом, кровью своей и своих людей — но никогда никого не предавал, не оставлял на поле боя, не бросал на передовую без возможности вернуться обратно, не жертвовал другими, прикрывая свою спину. И именно поэтому так страшно ненавидел Шепарда. Тот получил всё то же самое только потому, что успел сориентироваться, пролезть туда, куда не следовало бы. Шепард и повоевать-то толком не успел, был глуп и чересчур наивен, не понимал разницы между безрассудством и военной хитростью и был невероятно везуч.

«Судьба любит дураков», — говаривал его тренер в академии.

Джека раздражала сама мысль о том, что вся его работа над собой, стремление стать лучше, дотянуться самому до положенного от рождения были сметены банальной удачливостью бесхитростного деревенского увальня, так и не понявшего, за что его чуть было не сожрали на глазах у всего королевства.

Застегнув запонки на манжетах, Джек расправил плечи; в последний раз взглянув на себя в зеркало, пригладил чуть растрепавшиеся волосы.

Он чувствовал, что вот-вот должен наступить тот самый переломный момент, которого все так ждали, должно начаться движение — и остановить его уже не удастся.

Ехать пришлось в одной машине с матерью. Роза молчала, напряжённо глядя в окно, и постоянно крутила обручальное кольцо на пальце. Джек хотел бы как-то поддержать мать, облегчить её незавидную участь служить мостом, соединяющим два берега, но, откровенно говоря, не знал, что делать. У них с Сайласом никогда не было правильных отношений. Принц даже сильно сомневался, что отец вообще способен на проявление родственных чувств. Или за что-то всегда ненавидел сына? Это только на публике королевское семейство выглядело идеальным, оплотом чести и нравственности, а на деле, стоило отсверкать камерам и закрыться дверям, они расходились по разным углам, чтобы снова стоять рядом и улыбаться ровно в девять ноль ноль, потому что так предписывал распорядок дня.

— Сынок, извинись перед отцом, — не оборачиваясь к сыну, попросила Роза.

— Извиниться? Ты думаешь, этого будет достаточно?

— Сынок, — она вздохнула, обняла себя за плечи, — ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю. Я не хочу смирять твою гордость, заставлять прогибаться под обстоятельства, но ты не можешь не понимать, что так будет лучше. Да и разве мы с Мишель не стоим этих жертв?

Джек сжал зубы. Мать всегда пыталась им манипулировать, совершенно не понимая, что он готов всё сделать — только попроси, не дави на жалость, на чувство вины, на ответственность перед семьёй.

— Да, мама, — только и смог ответить он.

— Спасибо, сынок.

Джек смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо просторы, на маленькие аккуратные домики вдоль дороги, сады, утопающие в яблоневом цвету, и думал, что ведь действительно не зря всё это затеяно. Короля стоило сменить только ради простых людей, а не попранной чести самого принца. В последнее время Сайласа несло: он вводил совершенно драконовские законы, сажал, расстреливал, не утруждая себя поиском вины. Достаточно было ткнуть пальцем в первого попавшегося прохожего и во всеуслышание заявить, что он что-то замыслил против короны.

Шатался не только трон, но и само королевство лихорадило. Люди затаились, не зная, чего ожидать от монарха.

— Как Мишель? — спросил Джек, не в силах выдержать тягостное молчание, грозовой тучей повисшее в машине.

— Держится.

— С ней Пол Леш?

— Да. — Роза улыбнулась одними губами. — Он сопровождает Мишель, как это должен был бы делать Шепард. И он более достоин нашей малышки, чем этот деревенский увалень. Хорошая наследственность, благородная семья.

— Деньги, связи, — хмыкнув, продолжил Джек.

— Не без этого. Не мне тебе рассказывать о важности общения с людьми своего круга. — Роза нажала на кнопку, поднимая перегородку, разделяя их и сидевшего за рулём Баки.

— Не начинай, — отмахнулся Джек.

— Нет, ты меня выслушаешь, сын. — Она развернулась, гневно поджала губы. — Эта твоя противоестественная… связь с тем мальчиком была ошибкой, протестом против воли отца. Я понимаю, ты пытался ужалить Сайласа побольнее и выбрал для этого самый верный способ. Гей — вот мерзость, но мистер Лейсил так не думал. Он уцепился за тебя как за возможность выбраться из нищеты, использовал твою слабость, подставил, опорочил твою честь только из-за того, что ты решил стать нормальным, решил жениться и…

— Замолчи, ради всего святого, — стиснув кулаки, прохрипел Джек, дёрнул узел, ослабляя галстук.

Роза подавилась возмущённым возгласом, внимательно глянула на сына и охнула, прижала ладонь к губам.

— Ты… — выдавила она. — Ты и правда… Джек, нет! Ты же женишься! У тебя такая прекрасная невеста!

— Давай мы закроем эту тему. Я женюсь, а моя личная жизнь за закрытыми дверями никого не касается, даже тебя.

— Ох, Джек, — королева сокрушенно покачала головой, — не приходи плакаться ко мне, когда своими руками разрушишь всё, что создаёшь.

Она отвернулась к окну и больше не сказала Джеку ни слова.

Брок и Баки с суровыми лицами встали за плечами Джека, едва он вышел из машины. Королеву они проигнорировали. Баки незаметно мазнул пальцами по ладони принца, а Брок просто был рядом.

Со стороны они выглядели как конвой, нарушающий границы личного пространства Джека.

Люсинда уже ждала и встретила Джека нежным поцелуем, не коснувшимся кожи, чтобы не смазать помаду.

Сайлас тоже ждал, и, видимо, уже давно. Он сидел, небрежно положив ногу на ногу, и спокойно попивал вино, будто бы за стенами не бушевала толпа, призывая короля одуматься, расторгнуть позорное соглашение о мире и не рвать королевство на части. Джек хмуро посмотрел на отца. Он помнил, как ещё в детстве Сайлас в редкие минуты отцовской любви баловал его сказками, рассказывал о прежнем короле Абадоне, сумасшедшем тиране, узурпировавшем власть, раздробившем королевство на части, потеряв множество земель на юге и большой пласт на западе, где сейчас и стоит прекрасный Шайло, сияющая столица и символ надежды. Сайлас любил повторять, что Абадон не слушал народ, за что и поплатился. Но сейчас король Гильбоа Сайлас Бенджамин был очень похож на того сказочного злодея.

— Отец. — Джек подошёл здороваться последним.

— А-а, явился, предатель, — усмехнулся Сайлас, кивая Томасине на пустой бокал. — И что же ты хочешь?

Джек оглянулся на мать, надеясь, что она одумается, не заставит его в очередной раз проходить через это унижение, но, поймав отчаянно горестный взгляд Розы и насмерть перепуганный — Мишель, сглотнул подкатившийся к горлу горький комок.

— Я пришёл умолять о прощении, — прохрипел он, низко опуская голову, вздрогнул, почувствовав между лопатками взгляды тех, кто не должен был бы становиться свидетелем этого позора, тех, кому потом будет стыдно посмотреть в глаза.

— О прощении, — будто издеваясь, повторил Сайлас. — Умолять. О да, умолять ты умеешь, а вот думать, как бы до такого не довести — нет. Прощаю ли я тебя? — Он задумчиво погладил ладонью подбородок. — Нет, не прощаю. Прощение — это акт любви, а я тебя никогда не любил.

Роза вскрикнула, прижав ладонь к губам, бледнея до синевы. Мишель из последних сил оперлась на локоть Пола, не сводя тревожного взгляда с брата и отца.

— Но ты можешь умолять вернуть тебя во дворец, не казнить за измену королю и королевству, за сговор с целью опорочить королевскую фамилию. Ну же, начинай умолять.

Сайлас откинулся на спинку кресла, со злорадным торжеством разглядывая осунувшегося сына, надеясь, что вновь удастся поживиться его болью, слишком яркой и настоящей, чтобы остаться равнодушным, выпить его до дна и отбросить никому не нужную оболочку. Однако Джек, хоть и был бледен, с тревожными тенями под ясными серыми глазами, стоял ровно, смотрел прямо, не отводя привычно взгляда, не склоняя головы.

— Встань на колени, — продолжил давить Сайлас. — Встань и умоляй, а потом поцелуй землю у моих ног за то, что не придушил тебя, ублюдка, за первый же твой проступок, за то, что позволил пользоваться дарованной свободой, не запер в лечебнице. Целуй землю, по которой я ступаю, за то, что ты дышишь! Целуй! Всё равно твой рот был в куда более мерзких местах.

Джек смотрел на отца и не чувствовал ничего: ни боли, ни разочарования, ни тем более стыда. Он видел, каким безумным огнём горят глаза человека, на которого он так стремился в детстве быть похожим, кому подражал и за кем следовал. В отце ничего не осталось от прежнего Сайласа, от короля, сделавшего жизнь в Гильбоа лучше.

Хмыкнув, Джек заложил руки за спину, наклонился чуть вперёд и чётко, чтобы слышали абсолютно все собравшиеся в комнате, произнёс:

— Идите на хуй со своим прощением и великодушием, Ваше величество.

Броку показалось, что короля сейчас хватит удар. Он явно не ожидал от сына отпора. Не рассчитывал встретить сопротивление.

Ахнула за спиной королева, подалась вперед Томасина, что-то шокировано прошептала принцесса.

Баки и Брок стояли за спиной у принца молчаливой поддержкой.

Джек выпрямился, глянул резко, прямо. Устал он прогибаться, быть мишенью для злословия, жертвовать собой ради чьего-то мнимого удобства.

— Так это была не шутка? — Брови Джека сошлись у переносицы. — Вы думали, что я упаду на колени и позволю вытереть о себя ноги? Хватит, отец. Прикажешь арестовать меня и расстрелять, как уже было до этого?

Роза схватилась за сердце. Если бы взгляды действительно могли убивать, Сайлас бы осыпался горкой пепла на дорогой ковёр.

— Как ты мог? Сайлас! Он же наш сын!

— Мама, прекрати, — отмахнулся Джек, неотрывно смотря в глаза Сайласу, хотя раньше не позволял себе дразнить зверя и дергать его за усы. — Так что вы сделаете, отец, когда на сцене вас ждут послы Гефа и нагнанный туда патриотизма ради самый дружественно к вам настроенный народ? Похерите такую церемонию только из-за одного меня? Какая честь.

Сайлас рыкнул и поднялся, возвышаясь над Джеком, но тот не отвёл взгляда, не вжал голову в плечи, стараясь казаться хоть чуточку незаметнее.

— На сцену! Быстро! — рявкнул король, швыряя бокал в стену. — А с тобой, выродок, мы поговорим после всего этого.

— Люблю тебя, — шепнул Баки Джеку, идя за ним на сцену. И плевать, что рядом Люсинда, которая все слышит.

Брок ободряюще коснулся спины Джека. Самого Брока томило недоброе предчувствие. Публичное мероприятие в такое время? Хорошо ли работает королевская служба безопасности? Впрочем, террористы могут расстрелять из гранатомётов всю королевскую семью, послов и приглашенных, Броку было плевать — главное, чтобы Джек остался цел. Но об этом они с Баки позаботятся.

На сцене уже ждали гефские послы. Король вещал, пожимал послам руки, толпа шумела и волновалась, и в её шуме было больше ропота, чем одобрения. Брок держал руку на кобуре, готовый выхватить пистолет и стрелять.

Оранжевые флаги Гильбоа были спущены. Взлетели вверх черно-желтые флаги Гефа. На сцену ринулись фотографы и журналисты, и тут загремели выстрелы.

Для Джека время будто замерло. О хотел бы рвануться вперёд, закрывая собой семью, но почувствовал лишь железную руку Баки поперёк живота и рывок совершенно в другую сторону.

Дыхание вышибло, в голове всё ещё стояли грохот выстрелов, громкий отчаянный крик матери, больше похожий на вой, и странное безмолвие, хотя он, сидя на полу за трибуной, видел, как бегают и кричат какие-то люди, рычит Брок, отдавая приказания, плачет Мишель, вжавшись в дрожащего Пола.

Брок подошёл к королю, навзничь раскинувшемуся на полу в залитом кровью костюме, и прижал пальцы к его шее, нащупывая пульс.

— Мёртв, — сказал он. Подошёл к Джеку, помог подняться и велел: — Прикажи арестовать Кросса. Это его работа. Стрелка уже взяли.

Джек выглянул из-за плеча Брока, опасливо покосился на распростёртого на залитой кровью сцене отца, немного нервно сглотнул. Не хотел он такого, до последнего отодвигал от себя любые мысли об убийстве, но в то же время прекрасно знал, что Уильям общался с киллером.

Сжав руки — до боли, до кровавых лунок на ладони — Джек выпрямил спину и сделал шаг к гомонящим гвардейцам.

— Арестовать семью Кросс за государственную измену, покушение на королевскую семью и убийство короля! — ровным, не терпящим возражения голосом приказал он, а сам развернулся и вышел из зала, зная, что его спина надёжно прикрыта, сжимая в кулаке смятый договор о передаче земель.

 

###  **18**

 

Они вернулись домой, в пентхаус, в полной тишине. Брок отправился набирать ванну, пока Баки не торопясь, аккуратно раздевал Джека, едва стоящего на ногах от пережитого потрясения.

Баки снял с него китель, развязал галстук, расстегнул рубашку, целуя и гладя обнажающуюся кожу. Расстегнул пояс брюк и спустил их вниз вместе с трусами, помог Джеку разуться. А потом подхватил его на руки и отнес в ванну, полную горячей воды и пены.

Джек никак не мог расслабиться, мышцы будто задеревенели, да и самого себя в пространстве он ощущал с каким-то опозданием, постфактум, и совершенно не успевал реагировать. Всё это очень походило на ПТСР, будто снова накрыло и тащило теперь по песку, сдирая кожу до мяса, до нежной изнанки.

Ему не было жаль отца, Джек уже давно разучился его любить, а вот мать и сестра совершенно не заслужили видеть его смерть.

Джек поднял руку, глядя как белоснежные хлопья пены сползают с пальцев.

Странно. Нет больше короля Сайласа, а Джеку отчего-то совершенно не становилось легче.

Брок некоторое время смотрел на закаменевшего Джека, а потом разделся, забрался в ванну ему за спину и начал массировать шею и плечи горячими твёрдыми пальцами.

— Это шок, — негромко сказал он. — Баки, принеси выпивку.

Баки вышел и вернулся через несколько минут, неся бутылку самого лучшего виски из тех, что были в баре принца, и лед в бокалах. Он налил всем, раздал бокалы и сказал:

— Помянем?

Джек поднял взгляд на протянутый бокал, потом на Баки и совершенно беспомощно улыбнулся.

— Баки, я… — начал он, но замолчал, забрал бокал и выпил несколькими большими глотками, налил себе ещё, поболтал лёд и снова выпил, только после этого откинувшись на грудь Брока. — Надо позвонить в Совет и назначить коронацию на завтра, отдать нужные приказания, — начал перечислять Джек, подставляя шею Броку. — Отдать распоряжения Томасине, пусть отрабатывает жалование за этот месяц. Пригласить психолога для матери и найти уже наконец Шепарда.

— Малыш, — Брок поцеловал Джека в затылок., — дай себе час на отдых — и займёшься делами. Тебе нужна передышка. Прийти в себя, выдохнуть, поесть. Ты сильный, Джек, но и ты можешь надломиться.

— Ты так круто ответил королю! — улыбнулся Баки. — Меня как огнём обожгло, так ты был крут.

Джек прижмурился, потёрся щекой о плечо Брока, прекрасно помня слова Баки, что их любовник не слишком горазд объясняться через рот, предпочитая выражать приятие делами, отношением, но слышать иногда проскальзывающие ласковые словечки было невозможно сладко.

— Надо передохнуть, ваша правда, перекурить и отдышаться. Главное, чтобы послы Гефа не свинтили до коронации, а то потом не дозовёшься по официальным каналам. — Джек водил пальцем по заросшей чёрными волосками груди Брока, наслаждаясь покоем и тем, что теперь можно не дёргаться от каждого шороха. Уж дворец-то он почистит от недовольных очень быстро. — Земли им не видать, но попробуем договориться миром. Надеюсь, что договоримся, а нет — это скорее их беда.

— Послы под домашним арестом на всё время следствия, — сообщил Брок. — Министр внутренних дел метался, как за жопу укушенный.

— Если на складах есть противотанковые ружья и миномёты, Гефу не поздоровится. Русские еще во Вторую мировую положили все танковые армии Германии, а у Гефа танков на армию не наберётся, — добавил Баки. — Если нет, переоборудовать производство не так долго. Кросс, конечно, был бы против, но он арестован. Королева подтвердила твой приказ.

Он забрал из рук Джека опустевший бокал, раскурил три сигареты и вручил их Броку и Джеку, закурил и сам.

— Надо только обучить солдат пользоваться противотанковыми ружьями, чтобы в каждом взводе было штуки по четыре, — сказал Брок. — Танк — дорогая штуковина, а Геф — страна небогатая. Их можно будет просто выбить.

— Шепардом я займусь, — вздохнул Баки. — Только зачем он тебе?

— Мишель, — усмехнулся Джек. — Она слаба здоровьем, беременность при её состоянии опасна сама по себе, а с такими стрессами, не ровён час, потеряет ребёнка. Шепарда я лично за яйца возьму. Больше он не сможет прикрываться дешёвым патриотизмом и любовью к королю. Тут у нас взаимно. — Джек потянулся к Баки. — Покажется Мишель и поедет послом в Геф, и пусть только хоть раз дёрнется. Будет им легенда в посольстве как представитель Гильбоа. Тем более он только и способен речи о равенстве и братстве задвигать.

Баки выдохнул дым и поцеловал Джека. Брок ласково гладил его плечи.

— Надо будет осветить освобождение Шепарда публично, — посоветовал Брок. — Исправление несправедливостей предыдущего правления, и всё такое.

— Будет ему. — Джек оскалился в губы Баки, — Официальная церемония с посыпанием головы прошлого короля пеплом и возвращение всех положенных почестей, но уже после коронации, а то с него станется и тут влезть.

Джек вновь откинулся на грудь Брока, смежил веки. Шевелиться совершенно не хотелось, он чувствовал, как тело потихоньку расслабляется и разум, свободный от решения множества проблем, начинает прорабатывать планы на будущее.

Единственным, что тревожило сейчас принца, были Брок с Баки. Джеку хотелось спросить, что же ждёт их дальше, есть ли в их планах на будущее он, Джек, ещё хоть на какое-то время, но он не любил подобные разговоры.

— Тебя коронуют, и я стану королевским телохранителем. — Баки загасил окурок в пепельнице.

— Я на меньшее, чем начальник королевской охраны, не согласен, — буркнул Брок.

Джек счастливо рассмеялся.

— Да хоть министр обороны или советник по национальной безопасности. — Принц развернулся, сел, чтобы видеть обоих любовников. — Простите, но я не могу вас отпустить, не смогу, не выдержу, если вы уедете. Без вас теряют смысл и корона, и королевство.

— Куда мы от тебя денемся, Джек?  — удивился Брок.

— Правда, Джек, как мы без тебя? — согласился Баки. — Не думай глупостей. Мы с тобой.

— С тобой, — подтвердил Брок.

Джек чувствовал, что совершенно по-дурацки счастлив и улыбается, скорее всего, как сумасшедший, но ему и правда было вот именно сейчас сказочно хорошо, и плевать, что несколько часов назад в них стреляли, что его отец убит и ему придётся разруливать то, что наворотил Сайлас, самостоятельно. Джек был счастлив!

Наскоро помывшись и стараясь не касаться Брока или Баки, а то помывка грозила затянуться и переместиться в горизонтальную плоскость, Джек сжевал пару бутербродов, отговорившись занятостью и пообещав нормально поесть чуть позже, и засел за телефон.

Советники все как один признавали Джека — по крайней мере заикаясь и на словах, — наследником, особенно после всего дерьма, что было вылито на Шепарда, и с датой коронации проблем не возникло. Пресса так же радостно подхватила новость. Джек звонил-звонил-звонил, с кем-то разговаривал скупо, кого-то старался умаслить, обещая пойти на уступки, а кого-то и вовсе посылал по известному адресу, непрозрачно намекая, что незаменимых людей практически нет, и то тех троих он знает лично.

Пришла прислуга — темнокожая Жоржетта, невысокая и круглая, как шарик, забрала грязное бельё господ в прачечную. Приехал курьер с продуктами, которые Баки привычно разложил в холодильнике. Брок отменил еженедельную доставку алкоголя — больше незачем и не перед кем прикидываться, что принц пьёт, не просыхая.

А потом, без звонка, приехала Люсинда. Баки открыл ей дверь и впустил.

— Здравствуй, Джон, — сказала она. — Я к Джеку.

Не ожидавший ее приезда Джек был во всём домашнем, да и сам расслабился, сидя за кухонным столом, растёкся по столешнице, наблюдая краем глаза, как Брок, напевая, что-то помешивает в сотейнике.

— Люсинда, — удивленно вскинул он брови. — Я думал, что после всего ты долго меня видеть не захочешь. Что-то случилось? — Джек обнял её, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза.

— Я сочувствую твоей потере, Джек, — сказала Люсинда, расслабляясь в его объятиях. — Мне звонила королева и требовала подтверждения того, что я не разорву помолвку. Намекала, что её можешь разорвать ты. — Оа посмотрела на Брока, оглянулась на Баки. — Это ведь и есть твои «пристрастия», верно?

Джек погладил её по голове, отстранился, усаживая на диван.

— Да, Лу.у. — Он поднял взгляд на Брока с Баки. — Они моё всё, но и помолвку я не хочу отменять. У короля должна быть королева, а никто лучше тебя на эту роль не подойдёт. Всё, что я говорил и обещал, в силе, несмотря на сегодняшние события. Вот со свадьбой придётся немного обождать на время траура.

— Да, через год, я понимаю, — кивнула Люсинда. — Что ж, раз наши с тобой договорённости в силе, мне нет дела до того, что происходит за дверями твоей спальни. Прикажи только, чтобы будущие королевские покои оборудовали раздельными спальнями для супругов. Я… — Она нервно улыбнулась. — Это настолько не моё, Джек, что мне даже сложно тебя понять. Зато теперь я знаю, почему телохранители принца не стали бросаться на помощь королю.

— Его убили первым же выстрелом, — объяснил Баки. — Мы бы просто не успели. К тому же наша задача — охранять принца, а не короля. Король нас для этого нанял.

— Мы служим принцу, — кивнул Брок. — И только ему.

— Всё, что связано с будущим, мы с тобой оговорим отдельно, Лулу, чтобы тебе было комфортно. Даже с зачатием можно обратиться в лучшую клинику Европы. Там с конфиденциальностью нет таких проблем, как в Гильбоа. — Джек погладил тонкие пальчики будущей супруги, понимая, насколько ему повезло с невестой — не придётся прятаться. Нет, он, конечно, и не планировал выставлять Брока с Баки и их отношения напоказ даже перед Люсиндой, но хоть не придётся шифроваться и искать причину улизнуть с супружеского ложа.

— Знаешь, Джек, для спокойствия королевы я предпочту зачатие по старинке, — улыбнулась Люсинда. — Это не доставит мне удовольствия, но это моя обязанность, понимаешь? К тому же я боюсь больниц.

— Понимаю. Если что-то будет не устраивать — не молчи, не надо терпеть, прятаться за долгом. Ты помогаешь мне стать счастливым, и я хочу, чтобы и ты была счастлива, что бы тебе для этого ни потребовалось.

Люсинда ненадолго прижалась к Джеку и рассмеялась.

— Всегда хотела заняться разведением лошадей, — призналась она. — Знаешь, есть такая верховая порода — ахал-теке, небесные лошади. В России и в Туркменистане есть заводы. Они потрясающие.

Джек прикинул мысленно, вспоминая, сколько у короны необихоженной земли и какие из поместий лучше отдать под это дело , особо не заморачиваясь с перестройкой, чтобы можно было через год другой-закупать лошадей. Если Люсинда займётся коневодством, он только рад будет, в Гильбоа не хватало чего-то такого. Из-за пристрастия Розы к балету в Шайло и других крупных городах были построены театры, но Джек никогда их не понимал, предпочитая проводить время на свежем воздухе, а лошади были прекрасной альтернативой.

— Мишель тоже любит лошадей и неплохо разбирается в заводчиках. Если понадобится помощь, она будет только рада пристроиться к делу, Лулу, — покивал Джек.

— Представь меня своим людям, — попросила Люсинда. — А то ведь я даже не знаю, как их зовут.  

Джек поднялся, подошёл к Баки, коснулся его ладоней.

— Люсинда, это Джеймс Барнс и Брок Рамлоу. Их нанял мой отец, присматривать за мной. — Он с любовью глянул на Брока, светло улыбнулся. — И они присматривают, но только так, как сами это понимают.

— Официально я Андрэ Рамос, — поправил Брок.  — А он — Джон Карпентер. Лучше бы вам запомнить эти имена.

— Я запомню, Андрэ, — кивнула Люсинда. — Баки, ты так невероятно похож на Джека. Неужели никто не увидел?

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я не думал об этом, мэм, — сказал он.

— Много ли кто в состоятельных семьях обращает внимание на охрану или прислугу? — усмехнулся Джек, наливая всем чай. — Иной раз мы не знаем людей, которые годами на нас работают, вхожи в дом, в семью. И это хорошо, на самом деле.

Он подал чашку Люсинде, поставил чай перед Броком и Баки, сел напротив. Почему-то сейчас такое положение вещей казалось ему правильным, эти люди были ему  родными и близкими, ближе, чем Роза и Мишель — по крайней мере, Джек не ощущал никакой угрозы, не старался держать эмоции под контролем и спокойно мог оставить спину неприкрытой — не предадут, не ударят. И пусть Люсинда не так давно вошла в этот крайне узкий круг — принц признал её своей каким-то шестым чувством, не раз спасавшим ему жизнь. Именно оно вопило, уговаривая довериться Джону Карпентеру и Андрэ Рамосу.

Они пили чай, Баки расспрашивал Люсинду о небесных лошадях, Брок открыл свой ноутбук, отыскал фотографии в интернете и показывал их всем. Было спокойно. Не затишье перед бурей, а скорее пауза перед большими делами, которые всем им предстояли.

— Я думаю, — сказала Люсинда, — мы станем хорошей семьей, все четверо.

— Я буду заботиться и о тебе, — кивнул Баки.

Брок промолчал — просто включил Люсинду в список охраняемых объектов. Невеста принца, будущая королева, способна попортить им и Джеку немало крови. Большая удача, что умница Лулу решила встать на их в сторону. Ну, а взять плату за знание породистыми лошадьми — это вполне по-королевски. Брок оценил.

Джек вслушивался в разговоры, удобно устроившись с ногами на диване, потягивая уже вторую кружку чая. Он был прав, выбрав именно Люсинду, хотя присматривался ко всем незамужним девушкам, допущенным ко двору: другую бы не приняла Роза, а скандалов по этому поводу Джеку совсем не хотелось. Он не слишком хорошо помнил Лулу, только какие-то глупые детские игры, но и тогда лучшая подруга сестры, хоть и была младше, отличалась разумностью и рассудительностью не по годам. Джек долго к ней приглядывался, наводил справки и совсем ничего не узнал, а значит, было два варианта: либо она настолько хорошо шифруется, либо и правда чиста и достаточно умна, чтобы не влезать в дерьмо светской жизни гелвуйской молодёжи.

Устроив голову на большой диванной подушке, Джек задремал.

Баки укрыл его пледом.

— Мне пора, — шепнула Люсинда. — Андрэ, вызови мне такси, на улицах неспокойно.

— Я сам тебя отвезу, — пообещал Брок. — Пойдём.

Джек проснулся от тишины. Сел, зевая, потёр лицо, огляделся. В гостиной свет был приглушён почти до минимума. Потянувшись, Джек глянул на часы: не было ещё и девяти вечера. Видимо, насыщенный событиями день всё же утомил его настолько, что он выключился прямо в середине разговора.

— Брок… Баки, — позвал он, прислушиваясь к тишине.

Баки выглянул из кухни с ножом в руках.

— Ты проснулся, — обрадовался он. — Я готовлю ужин, а Брок повез Люсинду домой. Она мне нравится. Красивая и умная, и все понимает.

Джек подошёл, обнял его со спины, устроив голову на плече Баки. Он ещё не до конца проснулся, его знобило, и вообще хотелось затащить любовника в постель, притянуть к себе, обнять, как плюшевого жирафа, и провалиться дальше в сон.

— Я долго её искал, — мурлыкнул Джек в его ухо, провёл носом по шее. — Но думал, что будет сложнее. Баки, завтра вам с Броком нужно будет принести присягу мне как новому королю, церемонию коронации будут показывать на всю страну.

— Значит, принесём. — Баки ссыпал нарезанное кубиками мясо в глубокую сковороду, обернулся и обнял Джека. — Тебя это беспокоит? Мы не скрываемся, если что, в Гильбоа нас продали практически официально.

— Любовь моя, меня беспокоит всё, что связано с вашей безопасностью и с вами в целом, — ответил Джек в губы Баки, поцеловал, оттягивая зубами нижнюю.

Поцелуи с Баки были отдельным видом извращённого удовольствия. Джек мог часами стоять вот так, вылизывая эти губы, наполняясь его дыханием, и ничего не замечать вокруг.

Через некоторое время раскрасневшийся, с сияющими глазами, Баки оторвался от Джека, чтобы помешать мясо и добавить соус.

— С нами всё будет в порядке, — пообещал он. — Вот увидишь. Давай я приготовлю ужин и накормлю тебя. Да и Брок скоро вернётся. Завтра будет тяжёлый день, тебе, наверное, придётся переехать во дворец насовсем.

— Перетрясём этот клоповник. Роза, скорее всего, переберётся жить в «Виноградники», а Томасина была верна только отцу, я не оставлю её во дворце. Захочет — дам хорошие рекомендации или отправлю вместе с матерью, нет — просто уволю. Мне всё равно, где жить, лишь бы рядом с вами, — ответил Джек, расставляя приборы.

Он нисколько не кривил душой. Сегодня, в тот момент, когда он стоял и смотрел в мёртвые глаза отца, Джек понял очень простую истину:счастье не в короне и королевстве, не в бабочках, не в деньгах или власти. Счастье в людях, которые тебя окружают. Его людьми были Брок и Баки. И сорвись они с места —поехал бы с ними хоть на край света, в Сибирь, в космос, куда угодно, оставив за спиной всё. Потому что нет ничего важнее тех, кого настолько взаимно любишь.

 

###  **19**

 

Советник Хансен стоял у трона, рядом ассистент держал в подрагивающих руках красную бархатную подушку, на которой лежала корона — несимметричный венец из металлических листьев.

Дверь тронного зала распахнулась. Все поднялись, приветствуя будущего короля. Сейчас Джонатан Бенджамин принесет присягу своей стране и будет коронован. Настала новая эпоха. Король умер — да здравствует король!

Джек шёл по красной ковровой дорожке, гордо расправив плечи. Он чувствовал десятки направленных на него взглядов, сканирующих, старающихся пробраться к нему под кожу в надежде понять, что принесёт его правление всему королевству и  конкретно им. Слышал шепотки, стук сердец, слышал едва различимое шуршание крыльев бабочек. Этот трон, корона, королевство, все эти люди, окружившие его сейчас плотной стеной, были не наградой, а результатом упорного титанического труда, нежелания сдаваться, прогибаться под отца.

Приблизившись к советнику, Джек опустился на одно колено, вскинув голову, глянул в лицо вздрогнувшего Хансена и едва заметно улыбнулся. Он знал о слухах, постоянно окружавших его персону, знал, что никто из советников и министров не ожидал увидеть на ступенях к трону принца, лучшим другом которого была бутылка, и от этого хотелось рассмеяться — что не ожидали?

Корона опустилась на голову нового короля, слова клятвы громыхнули, разносясь по всей стране. Джек выпрямился, окинул взглядом столпившихся у трона.

И завертелось.

Подходили люди один за одним, так же преклоняли колени, приносили клятву —кто искренне, надеясь на какие-то изменения, кто отводя взгляд или вздрагивая, встречаясь глазами с монархом, уже понимая, что именно его ждут очень большие перемены. Первыми шли Брок и Баки, пусть и под вымышленными именами, дальнейшую череду лиц Джек почти не запомнил: отец наплодил слишком много советников и прочих министров, и с этим следовало бы разобраться в первую очередь.

Принеся присягу, Брок и Баки встали за плечами своего короля безмолвным предупреждением и угрозой. Казалось бы, они не сделали ничего особенного ни в это, ни в прежнее правление, но их боялись, на них смотрели со страхом и заискивающе. Министр путей сообщения даже попытался кому-то из них подмигнуть.

Впрочем, Брок знал, какие за слухи ходят о личных телохранителях вчерашнего принца, а сегодняшнего короля. Мордовороты, головорезы, устраняют любую угрозу Джонатану Бенджамину так, что не остается следов. Убедили принца-алкоголика бросить пить, взяться за ум и жениться. Вертят им как хотят, а он посылает их прикончить всякого, кто косо посмотрит в его сторону.

Даже странно. Пока для Джека Баки убил всего одного человека — Катарину Гент. И то никто не связал это убийство с Джеком, даже убийством не посчитали. Была пьяна, села за руль, слетела с моста, утонула.

Впрочем, Брок давно знал, что люди любят бояться и боятся зачастую вовсе не тех, кого надо. Баки всё так же оставался винтовкой Джека, Брок все так же был всего лишь пальцем, нажимающим на курок, и только Джек определял цели. Ну, а тот факт, что убийство Сайласа оплатил Уильям Кросс, Броку и Баки только на руку. В Гильбоа никто, кроме Джека, ничего не знал о них. И не узнает никогда. Потому что свои тайны — в этом Брок давно убедился — Джек хранил, как дракон сокровища.

Когда официальная часть была закончена, фотовспышки отсверкали, журналисты разошлись, разнося весть о новом короле, пришло время обязательного банкета. Советники с семьями, министры, высокопоставленные военные чины, разбившись на группки, жались к стенам, оглядываясь на всё ещё висящий на самом видном месте портрет Сайласа. Кто-то привычно льстиво улыбался, вжимая голову в плечи, кто-то злорадно скалился, едва сдерживая желание подойти и плюнуть. Джек думал, что ему будет неуютно под тяжёлым взглядом бывшего короля, захочется сбежать, укрыться или попросту сорвать портрет со стены. Но впервые за многие годы, находясь в этом зале, он понимал, что это просто холст, масло и ничего больше, что этого человека больше нет, он остался в истории королевства как благодетелем, завоевателем, так и тираном, которым так боялся стать.

Джек остановился около портрета, поднял бокал.

— За нового короля и новое королевство, отец.

— За нового короля! — подхватила Мишель.

— За нового короля...

 

❀

Поздно вечером Брок и Баки сопроводили усталого короля в его покои. Его старые покои — апартаменты наследника. Джек не спешил выгонять мать из привычной ей спальни. Потерпит до свадьбы.

— Ну вот, — сказал Баки, целуя Джеку руки. — Ты теперь король. И никто над тобой не властен.

— Кроме страны и короны, — уточнил Брок. — Та еще каторга. Но хоть без Сайласа над головой.

Он подошёл к Джеку со спины и обнял, согревая.

— Вымотался? — спросил он.

Откинув голову назад, на плечо Брока, Джек наконец-то свободно вздохнул и рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, нет, такая лёгкость во всём теле, будто с плеч скинул груз, который тащу уже много-много лет. Сколько сделано, а сколько ещё предстоит! — Джек зажмурился, выдохнул. — Это ведь только начало. Сейчас Совет очухается, и начнут тягать во все стороны, стараясь сохранить привычное место, доказать полезность. Разогнать бы их всех, но нельзя, по одному менять придётся, а некого поставить.

Джек отстранился, потянул галстук, развязывая опостылевший за день узел, скинул пиджак, покрутил головой, разминая шею.

— Я всегда мечтал занять это место, мечтал заполучить корону, а сейчас не понимаю, зачем оно мне надо, — признался Джек. — Тогда хотел отцу что-то доказать и вдруг понял — никому ничего не надо доказывать. Это немного пугает — не знаешь, куда двигаться, а все только и ждут, когда оступлюсь, чтобы потоптаться на могиле Сайласа за то, что не научил, не направил сына, и он не справляется.

— Ты справишься. Ты король, это больше, чем титул. Это то, кем ты являешься, Джек.

— Я Джек Бенджамин, майор, боевой офицер, командир подразделения, разведчик, а ещё, говорят, раздолбай, пьяница, повеса и бабник, — улыбнулся он, расстёгивая пуговицы тонкой белой рубашки, оглядел свои покои. — Представляете, я ведь тут почти никогда не спал, обычно уходил на диван в кабинете.

— Я погрею тебе спину. — Брок погладил его по плечам, снял рубашку и поцеловал в шею.

— А я просто погрею. — Баки подошел к Джеку вплотную.

— Не надо просто греть, — облизнулся тот. — Я так долго вас нормально не касался, слишком соскучился, чтобы спать.

Подался вперёд, вжимаясь в широкую грудь Баки, провёл ладонями по плечам, застонал протяжно, умоляюще.

Брок поцеловал Джека в шею и тут же прикусил, оставляя засос ниже линии воротника. Баки прижался губами к губам, притёрся грудью и пахом. Они стиснули Джека между своими телами , как начинку в сэндвиче, и совершенно не собирались выпускать.

Джек стонал, гладил Баки, ластился к нему, сжимая ладонями ягодицы, нетерпеливо дергая ворот его рубашки. Пальцы отказывались слушаться, маленькие пуговки не поддавались. Мотнув головой, Джек постарался перевести дыхание, хоть его и вело от одного запаха, жара тел своих любовников, ощутимого даже через одежду, но так хотелось притереться кожей к коже напрямую, коснуться губами, ощутить дрожь и желание.

Со стоном отстранившись, Баки быстро разделся и снова обнял Джека, кивнув Броку. Тот тоже освободился от одежды и прижался стоящим членом к заднице Джека.

— Ты всё ещё одет, — низко и возбуждённо сказал он Джеку в самое ухо. — Как нехорошо с твоей стороны.

И Брок принялся расстёгивать на Джеке брюки.

Когда горячие ладони Брока прошлись по его бёдрам, освобождая от последней одежды, Джек отчаянно всхлипнул и осел на пол к ногам Баки, ласково коснулся губами алой, блестящей от смазки головки, лизнул самым кончиком языка, зажмурился, наслаждаясь терпким вкусом, и вобрал её в рот, сжав член Баки у основания. Его пальцы едва сходились на толстом, перевитом крупными венами стволе. Джек сосал, облизывал, брал за щёку, стараясь заглотить, гладил ладонями, перебирая тяжёлые яйца. Оглянувшись на Брока, потянулся к нему, точно так же проходясь губами по налитому желанием стволу. Если бы он мог, то взял бы в рот оба, ласкал бы губами, языком, смешивая вкусы и ощущения, но он мог только отсасывать одному и дрочить в это время другому.

— Жадный, — хрипло выдавил Брок. — Давайте в постель, ненавижу ебаться на ковре.

— Да, — выдохнул Баки. — Джек, выеби меня сегодня, — попросил он. — Весь день об этом думал.

Они вместе затащили Джека на королевских размеров кровать. Баки немедленно встал на четвереньки, подставляясь, а Брок, добыв откуда-то смазку, принялся напоказ растягивать его — для Джека.

Джека повело, размазало от этого зрелища; усевшись напротив, он сгрёб в кулак яйца, сжал их, чтобы не кончить только от того, как длинные мозолистые пальцы Брока растягивают мышцы входа, оглаживают нежные стенки.

Закусив собственную ладонь, Джек задрожал всем телом, не выдержав, подался вперёд, вылизывая крепкие ягодицы, прикусывая молочно-белую, будто бы не знавшую никогда солнца, кожу, расцвечивая собственническими метками, но при этом не сводя горящего желанием взгляда с Брока, периодически касаясь его члена. Не мог он не касаться, не мог не тянуться, оставаться в стороне хоть от одного из возлюбленных, ощущая практически болезненную нехватку чего-то очень важного.

— Как же я вас хочу, — выстонал Джек, пробравшись двумя пальцами в растянутую дырку Баки, стоило Броку на секунду убрать свою руку.

— Выеби меня, Джек! — взмолился Баки, прогибаясь.

Брок тем временем устроился так, чтобы Баки мог ему отсосать, и притянул лохматую голову к своему смуглому члену. Баки послушно наклонился, лизнул головку, приласкал уздечку кончиком языка.

Коснувшись губами крестца, Джек выпрямился, глянул на Баки, на его пошло-розовые губы, растянутые вокруг члена Брока. Застонал, приставил сочащуюся смазкой головку к раскрытому входу Баки и вошёл одним движением, замер, прижавшись к его заднице, боясь двинуться, так было сладко и горячо. Баки был невероятно тесный, тугой, будто бы не ебался с Броком чуть ли не каждую ночь. Нежные стеночки пульсировали вокруг члена Джека, сжимались.

— Господи боже, как хорошо, — на одном дыхании заскулил Джек, сжав пальцами бёдра Баки, своего Баки. Вышел почти полностью и вбился во влажную тесноту, срываясь, теряя голову. Ему хотелось бы быть с Баки нежным, ласковым, но сознание выключилось с оглушительным щелчком, оставляя лишь голые инстинкты, желание завладеть, пометить.

Баки сжимал Джека в себе, подавался назад, насаживаясь на его член, и тут же устремлялся вперёд, вбирая в рот член Брока. Он принадлежал им двоим, а они принадлежали ему, и это было хорошо до искр из глаз.

Брок подавал бёдрами вверх, вбиваясь в жаркий рот Баки, но глядел при этом в шальные, бешеные от желания глаза Джека, представляя, как позже возьмет его, как Джек для него раскроется и подставится.

Сорвавшись на бешеный рваный ритм, Джек замер, войдя особенно глубоко, крупно вздрогнул и заскулил, кончая, наполняя Баки своей спермой, чувствуя, как прогибается Баки, ловя отголоски его наслаждения, слыша стон Брока, ловя его голодный взгляд. Слишком долго он был без них, слишком изголодался, чтобы насытиться одним разом.

Сев на пятки, Джек вновь потянулся к заднице Баки, развёл ладонями ягодицы и припал губами к припухшему входу, вылизывая, глубоко забираясь языком, слизывая собственную сперму.

Баки тихо стонал и вздрагивал от его прикосновений, и в какой-то момент заурчал, взяв Брока до горла. Тот тихо вскрикнул и кончил — Брок вообще был довольно сдержанным и негромким в постели.

Баки проглотил всё до капли и вылизал Брока. Сам он всё ещё не кончил, и его член истекал предъэякулятом.

Повалив Баки на спину, Джек устроился сверху, распластался, зажав их члены, потянулся к губам, ласково лизнул шею, сжал губами горошину левого соска, перекатывая правый в пальцах, задрожал, услышав рваный всхлип, вскинул на Баки больной, совершенно поплывший взгляд, и сполз ниже. Вылизав впадину пупка, вновь сконцентрировался на члене возлюбленного, обхватив его двумя руками. Хитро глянул на Брока, повёл бёдрами, как бы приглашая, прогнулся в спине. Джеку было мало, иссушающее мало их обоих. Он хотел их постоянно, где бы ни находился, мыслями уплывая в жаркое слепящее марево удовольствия.

— Ты меня переоцениваешь, — выдавил Брок, устраиваясь позади Джека и начиная его вылизывать и ласкать пальцами. — Мне не восемнадцать.

Впрочем, «не восемнадцать» ему было совсем недолго. Помешательство друг на друге у них у всех было совершенно взаимным.

Брок целовал Джека везде, где только можно, и растягивал двумя пальцами, массируя простату. То, как Джек их хотел, заводило до безумия. Иногда Броку казалось, что, если бы не дела, они вообще бы не вылезали из койки — только в сортир и поесть.

Баки перебирал волосы Джека, пока тот отсасывал ему, гладил растянутые вокруг члена яркие губы и изо всех сил старался не двигаться, но получалось плохо. У него напрягался живот и дрожали бедра. У Джека был такой жадный, горячий, влажный рот, такой умелый язык…

Брок подрочил себе, добавил смазки и толкнулся в Джека, медленно входя до самого основания. Тесный, всегда такой тесный, как в первый раз.

Джек сипло, давясь воздухом, застонал, прижался грудью к постели между ног Баки, прогнулся в пояснице насколько мог сильно, подался вперёд, забирая член Баки до самой глотки, и тут же дёрнулся назад, насаживаясь на Брока.

Всё плыло перед глазами, Джека бросало то в жар, то в холод, то размазывало, растирало в слепящую звёздную пыль, то заново слепляло, закаляя, наполняя силой. Они трахали его, любили, заполняли собой. И Джек любил их обоих, разных, странных, самых важных, нужных, единственных, совершенно не понимая, как мог жить, существовать отдельно. Любил настолько сильно, настолько всеобъемлюще, что впору было испугаться, но Джек был счастлив, впервые за всю жизнь совершенно и полностью счастлив, наполнен до краёв этим новым для себя чувством.

Баки вскрикнул, кончая, размазывая сперму по рту и лицу Джека, а потом переместился, чтобы зацеловать Джека, слизать все до капли, впитать в себя его рваные выдохи и дрожащие стоны.

Брок ебал Джека как в последний раз, вцепившись в бёдра до синяков, размеренно и сильно, каждый раз проезжаясь по простате, чувствуя, как Джек сжимает его в себе и подаётся назад, насаживаясь.

— Давай, малыш, — прохрипел он, — сделай так ещё раз!

Джек выл в губы Баки, умирая от каждого толчка, от жара, расползающегося неумолимо по телу. Все чувства обострились до максимума, накрывая слепящей волной, перемалывая, пережёвывая Джека. Брок творил с его телом что-то невероятное.

Тонко вскрикнув, Джек забился, прогибаясь в спине, почти касаясь затылком лба Брока, сжимая его член в себе.

— Вот так, малыш, — подбодрил его Брок, — кончи для меня!

Ему самому хватило нескольких движений, чтобы излиться в горячую сладостную глубину.

Повалившись на грудь Баки, Джек чувствовал себя медузой, выброшенной на песчаный берег. Тело было тяжёлым, безвольным и двигаться отказывалось. Джек лежал, прижавшись ухом, и с тихим урчанием слушал, как под рёбрами колотится сердце Баки, чувствовал прикосновение ладони Брока между лопаток, его губы на плечах.

— Люблю вас, — прошептал он. — Знали бы вы, как сильно я вас люблю.

Джеку не обязательно было слышать ответные признания. Что значат простые слова, когда ты знаешь — любят, точно так же сильно, страшно в полноте своих чувств, любят настолько, что готовы разменять собственную жизнь ради спокойствия другого, ради его жизни и мечты. Джеку не надо было слушать, чтобы услышать всё, что ему хотели сказать.

Джек был королём со своим собственным королевством в одной комнате на троих, со своим миром и вселенной, со своими бабочками.

 

###  **The End**

 


End file.
